Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by xAkix
Summary: I wrote this when I was 11 to 12 years old between the years 2001 to 2003. So if it's bad, that's why. HPCC pairing, my version of Order of the Phoenix. Spelling & grammar errors are kept to preserve my 11 to 12 yr old self as a writer.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Letter**

It was Mid-August and Harry sat on his bed in the Dursley's spare bedroom. He was staring at the ceiling, visions of his previous year at Hogwarts floating through his mind. Dudley was having another tantrum and Harry's bedroom walls were being pounded. Following the pounding was the sound of Dudley throwing something out the window and then screaming. Then after that, the attempts of Aunt Petunia trying to calm him down. Harry ignored it. He continued to stare at the ceiling.

Then an owl flew through Harry's window. Harry didn't recognize this owl. The owl looked at him and dropped a letter at his feet. Harry picked up the letter and opened it. The envelope was addressed in silver ink. It was mesmerizing. He carefully opened the letter and his jaw dropped when he read the signature at the bottom. It was from Cho. He decided to read the letter aloud to himself. Besides, it'd help drown out the racket coming from Dudley's bedroom.

I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me at my house for the last two weeks of summer holiday until we go back to Hogwarts. I don't know why I've asked you, but, I guess I'm just alone. You're the only person I could think of who probably wouldn't have plans for the summer...Anyway, I'm planning on inviting Hermione and Ron as well, but my owl can't seem to locate them. I guess they're too far away...Maybe you could send them an owl and ask them...My Dad will come over and pick you up at your house. We know where you live already, (a friend told me) so you don't have to give us your address. So send me an owl if you can come. If the Dursley's say that you can't go, that's alright...Hope to see you soon!!!

Harry couldn't believe it! He felt as if he could walk on air! He would've cheered and whooped but, he didn't want to make the Dursley's get mad at him. When he came back to his senses a couple seconds later, Harry wrote back to Cho, every so often glancing up at the owl that delivered the letter. He finished the letter as fast as he could and tied it to the owl's leg. Then the owl spread its great wings and soared out the window. Harry woke up Hedwig who was snoozing in her cage, and he whispered "I've got a job for you." Harry unlatched the clasp holding Hedwig's door shut, then carefully carried her out of the cage. Hedwig flew onto a bedpost and sat there while Harry wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione informing them of Cho's offer.

He finished the letters and walked towards Hedwig who held out her leg and waited patiently as Harry tied the letters to her. Then she flew away. Dudley finally stopped his tantrum and Harry could smell breakfast cooking downstairs.

Harry had gotten the usual birthday presents from Sirius, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. All of them sent him cakes, cards, and a present. Harry began to get his Hogwarts things together so he could pack them away when he would leave. That is, if he would leave. He walked downstairs and saw Uncle Vernon sitting on the new sofa that he bought after a promotion from Grunnings. He was reading the paper and cleared his throat several times while he was doing so.

Harry walked past him and he could hear the faint sound of Dudley's voice in the kitchen. Harry opened the door to the kitchen to see at least fifty presents all of them were for Dudley. He'd forgotten! Again. That today was Dudley's birthday. As it began to sink in, Harry let out a loud groan which caught Dudley's attention and made him turn around with his beady little eyes and smirk at him.

"What do you want?" Dudley said irritably.

"Nothing. I just want breakfast." Harry replied softly.

"Duddy-dums, would you like to open some of your presents?" Aunt Petunia asked sweetly.

"Ok." Dudley said grinning.

"And as for you," Aunt Petunia said turning to Harry. "I want you to finish making breakfast and hurry and eat. We're going to have guests over and I don't want you to be seen in our house." She continued.

"Aunt Petunia! I've just remembered something! I won't have to hi-" Harry began.

"Not now, finish making breakfast!" Aunt Petunia snapped.

After that, Harry was silent. He finished making breakfast and sat down to the table, having served everyone their plates. He stared at his small piece of melon and small fraction of grapes. He hardly touched them. He drank his glass of juice and then cleared his plate. Uncle Vernon, who had recently joined the table, looked up at Harry then continued to eat. He grunted a few times and finished his breakfast. Dudley and Aunt Petunia finished their breakfasts and left the table. Harry grabbed all the dishes and utensils left on the table and he washed them and brought out some of the nicer plates and glasses. He then set the table for the guests that were to arrive.


	2. The Magic Journal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

**Chapter Two: The Magic Journal**

After Harry finished setting the table he went upstairs to his room and saw on his bed; a small parcel, three letters, and three owls, two in which he recognized. Harry opened the parcel. A small note in silver ink was laid out neatly on top of the mysterious contents of the parcel. He read the note and he set it down on his desk. He looked inside the box. Inside it was a maroon-leather bound book. It was a journal. Harry opened it and it surprised him very much to find words appear instantly on the first page. It reminded him of Tom Riddle's diary.

"Hi Harry. I see you've received my gift." It wrote.

"Who are you?" Harry wrote back.

"It's me, Cho." It wrote.

"What is this thing?" Harry asked.

"It's a magic journal. It's a way we can communicate with each other without having to send owls. The letter that you have there from me, it just says stuff about how we're going to pick you up and when…that kind of stuff…" Cho told him.

"Thanks Cho!" Harry wrote.

"You're welcome. Hey Harry, I've got to go soon…I'm coming to pick you up. We should be there in about ten minutes. My Dad has the Bluebottle family broomstick…It can carry your school trunk, you know?" Cho wrote back.

"It can? That's really cool. But how am I going to pack everything in ten minutes?" Harry wrote, slightly frowning.

"We'll pack it together. My Dad, You, and I. We'll pitch in and pack everything so you can be out of here in less than an hour." Cho scribbled in hurriedly.

"But, Cho, I haven't even told the Dursleys yet!" Harry wrote as quickly as he could.

"You haven't?" The journal said.

"We can talk to each other through this thing?" Harry wrote in amazement.

"Yeah…I kind of forgot to tell you that…But we'll just pick you up anyway…Ron sent me an owl and he told me a story that happened last year when you were going to the Quidditch Cup and it had to do with a Ton Tongue Toffee that was invented by Ron's older brothers Fred and George…Did that really happen?" Cho said.

"Oh that…Yeah, it happened. It was really funny too…I'll tell you about it later. I'm sure you have to leave now…" Harry said.

"Yeah I do need to get going…so I'll see you in a few minutes." Cho said back.

Then the journal closed itself. Harry could understand that it meant that the conversation was over. Harry decided that he should open the rest of the letters on his bed. He noticed that Cho's owl had left its perch on his bed, and it now sat on the windowsill. Harry opened Cho's letter even though she had already told him what she wrote. Harry read it and discovered that the journal was a belated birthday gift. He put the letter in his desk drawer and he opened the two other letters. One from Ron, and the other from Hermione. Both said that they were going to stay with Cho and her family also. Ron also said that Ginny would be going with them too. Harry put Ron and Hermione's letters away with Cho's letter and Harry sat on his bed and saw that all three of the owls had left his room. Harry opened the window and saw a small blur passing by.

"Cho." Harry muttered.

As the blur went past his window, it said, "Hi Harry!" before it disappeared from sight. Then just as Harry was about to run downstairs, the doorbell rang. Harry ran out of his room and to the top of the stairs so he could see the front door in plain sight. Uncle Vernon came into view and he opened the door and yelped. Harry saw that Cho and her Dad hadn't gotten off their broom yet and they were levitating in mid-air in the doorway. They flew into the living room closing the front door as they passed and they passed by Aunt Petunia who shrieked and Dudley who leapt straight into Aunt Petunia's arms and his face was milk white. Then Cho and her Dad had stopped flying when they passed by the foot of the stairs. They turned around and saw Harry standing at the top of the stairs and Cho got off the broom and then her Dad. Uncle Vernon saw Harry and his face turned purple and he was very mad. He was so mad that you could've seen fire in his eyes.

"YOU! YOU! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry.

"Please, Sir, calm down!" Cho's father said rather suddenly.

"C'mon Harry, let's start packing up your Hogwarts stuff." Cho whispered.

"OK." Harry whispered back.

Then Harry went back into his room and Cho followed him. Cho saw the journal she had sent Harry on his bed and smiled when she saw it. Harry got his school trunk and opened it so it'd be easier for them to pack his things. Harry and Cho could hear the dilemma going on outside the bedroom. Harry was reminded of the incident last year, only this one wasn't as bad. Harry had just now looked at Cho and he realized how beautiful she was for the first time. She was different from the last time he saw her. Her hair was short when he saw her in his fourth year. But now her black hair was beautifully shiny and it fell straight down to her elbows, and her eyes, a very deep brown. Whenever she looked at something, her eyes sparkled.

"So Harry, where are all of your Hogwarts things?" Cho asked him.

"Oh, around…" Harry answered.

"I see." Cho said.

She took out her wand and tossed her long hair and made a sort of magic bubble.

"_Accio_!" she cried.

"Cho! We're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, you know that!" Harry said in surprise.

"My Dad got me a permit. So I can use magic, but only for doing this." Cho told him.

Then all of Harry's school things started coming toward Cho and she pointed her wand at Harry's trunk and they all began to place themselves neatly into the trunk. Harry watched in amazement.

"That's everything, Cho. Oh wait! My Firebolt! It's in the cupboard under the stairs. And Hedwig's cage is in there too." Harry said.

"Ok. Then let's go downstairs shall we?" Cho asked suggestively.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry replied.

Cho walked out of the room and looked at her Dad then to Harry's Uncle Vernon and laughed. Harry looked too and he laughed as well. Uncle Vernon was officially under control now. Cho's Dad was levitating a few things around the room. Uncle Vernon was scared out of his wits. Aunt Petunia and Dudley shared his fear.

"I guess a little magic goes a long way…" Harry said while laughing.

"I suppose it does." Cho replied giggling.

They made their way downstairs, around Cho's Dad and towards the cupboard. Harry glanced at Uncle Vernon who was too busy to notice them.

"_Alohomora_!" Cho whispered when she got to the cupboard.

The cupboard door opened and Harry shouldered his Firebolt. Cho saw that Hedwig's cage wasn't there.

"Where's Hedwig's cage?" Cho asked.

"It must be in my room. I must've forgotten that I left it upstairs. My mind was probably wandering. Sorry." Harry said embarrassed.

"It's ok, I don't mind. We've got a lot of time to spare." Cho said.

"So when do we leave?" Harry asked.

"Soon." Cho replied.

They walked back up the stairs and Cho tapped her Dad on the shoulder.

"Dad?" she said.

Cho's Dad set the levitating items back down on their regular places. Then he turned to Cho with a happy look on his face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We're ready to go." Cho told him.

"Great! Hello there, Harry!" Cho's Dad said happily.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sir." Harry said.

"Oh please call me Mr. Chang, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter!" Mr. Chang said.

Then Mr. Chang levitated Harry's trunk onto the broom in which they arrived and secured it with ropes. They put Hedwig's on top of the trunk and secured that with ropes as well. Harry mounted the Bluebottle broom as he shouldered his Firebolt. Cho mounted and then Mr. Chang. Then they all kicked off hard and they left number 4 Privet Drive long behind.


	3. A New Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Home**

Harry had never felt so free, so happy; well he had when he won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. But he had never thought he'd feel that way again. But as he rode on that broom to Cho's home, all his worries were left behind. Just like Privet Drive. Cho's soft hair whipped in the wind, and her eyes shone with mischief. Around them beautiful birds of many colors soared about them. Harry felt as if he were living a dream. His dream-filled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cho's voice shouting over the high wind.

"We're almost there!" she shouted over her shoulder to Harry.

"Ok!" Harry shouted back.

Then the broom was dropping lower and lower. They entered a meadow of lilies and daisies and straight ahead was a hill and on top of the hill was a beautiful three-story house. It had a cobblestone path that led to the front door. Surround the house were low green hedges and right in the middle was a shiny silver gate. The broom began to slow down and then it stopped. Harry, Cho, and Mr. Chang dismounted the broom and put it in a nearby shed.

"Well, here we are!" Cho said grandly. "Welcome to my home."

"It's beautiful, Cho!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'll take your trunk upstairs. I'll get your owl's cage too. You and Cho can go and have fun. Go exploring or something of the sort. Your friends Ronald and Hermione should be arriving within the hour." Mr. Chang said to the two of them.

"I'll show you the meadow, the maze, the gazebo, the garden, everything!" Cho said excitedly.

"Sounds fun!" Harry said amazed at his own curiosity and sense of exploration.

Cho took Harry's hand and they went to one of the hillsides and Cho pushed Harry of the edge. Harry began to roll down the hill.

"Hey! Why'd………you………do………that………for?" he shouted as he rolled.

Cho leapt off the edge of the hill and she too began to roll down the hill as well.

"For………fun!" she said while rolling.

Harry reached the bottom of the hill and he brushed away grass from his hair and clothes. Then Cho had reached the bottom and she lightly brushed away the grass from her hair. She looked up at him with her dazzling eyes and she smiled.

"Let's go see the meadow first! Then we'll see the garden and then the maze, then everything else!" Cho said.

"Do you always push guests off the hill and have them roll down?" Harry asked.

"No. Actually, I never do. But you're a special guest and I want you to have fun, so I thought it'd be a good idea since I roll down the hill all the time and I have a great time," Cho answered. "Now let's go see the meadow!"

Harry followed Cho as she ran as fast she could. Harry began to run after her and easily caught up with her and Cho began to cartwheel about as she ran. Cho laughed with utter joy and she was having quite a bit of fun.

"This is the meadow." She said to Harry.

"It's rather lovely." Harry said.

"To the garden then?" Cho asked.

"Alright." Harry said.

They went to the garden and Harry saw the most beautiful thing in the world (with the exception of Cho, perhaps…). He entered the garden and saw fairies fluttering about with butterflies and giant red mushrooms big enough to sit on. There were flowers of all varieties surrounding him. There was a small pond with water lilies and lily pads with cattails bordering the bed of the pond.

"This way, to the maze!" Cho whispered.

Harry nodded and simply followed Cho into the maze. Fairies happened to be around and they buzzed throughout the maze. Several fairy homes were scattered in the ivy-covered walls. It gave the maze an exotic look. Harry walked through the grassy maze floor and looked all around in amazement. Cho began to giggle and then she took off at a run, purposely leaving her wand behind and ran out of sight. Harry was just about to think that he was lost, when he realized that Cho had left her wand for a certain purpose. Then it came to him. He scooped up Cho's wand and very glad that Hermione taught him this spell last year, he held the wand in his palm.

"_Point Me._" He said.

The wand instantly spun around and pointed northwest and Harry turned left then went straight. Within half an hour Harry had found his way out of the maze and waiting for him at the end of it was Cho. It was sunset and Cho looked even more beautiful than ever, she seemed to glow in the fading light of the sun. She looked up at Harry and looked straight into his eyes and grinned.

"I was wondering where you were. I was just about to go and get you. But now that you've arrived, we can go to the gazebo. Then we will have to return to my home. I'm sure that Hermione and Ron have already arrived. And there are a few that I would wish that you meet…" Cho said.

"Alright then, let's go to the gazebo. I would love to see it." Harry told Cho.

Cho had motioned her hand for Harry to follow. Harry followed and walked through a grove of trees. Their leaves turning shades of red, orange, yellow, and gold. Cho waited for Harry about two feet ahead and once again, took his hand. Cho led Harry to the gazebo, and just like all the other wondrous places Cho had taken him, Harry was just as utterly speechless as he was with all the rest. The gazebo had a classy feel to it, but also an odd, mystical feeling about it. As Harry looked all around, he could've sworn he heard faint music playing. Harry then just remembered something. He hadn't given Cho her wand back since he'd gotten out of the maze.

"Uh Cho, I kind of forgot to give you something…your wand. You know how in the maze, how you left it there?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Yes, I remember." Cho said with a light pink tint creeping over her face.

"Well I…uh…wanted to give it back." Harry said even more uncertainly.

Harry held out Cho's wand in his hand and Cho walked up and outstretched her hand. Harry placed Cho's wand in her hand.

"Um…Thanks Harry…" Cho said nervously.

"No problem…" Harry tried to reply as casual as possible.

"Should we go back to my house now? I know a shortcut." Cho told him changing the subject.

"Ok, sure." Harry said.

Cho grasped Harry's hand once again and half-pulled, half-ran him back to her home.


	4. An Exquisite Meal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Four: An Exquisite Meal**

Cho was running as well as dragging Harry along, who hadn't had the slightest trouble keeping up. They reached Cho's house in five minutes. Cho took Harry to the room in which he'd be staying. She showed him around the place briefly, and then she went to her room and closed the door. Harry washed his hands and face and then dried off. He opened the door a crack and saw Cho's door open slightly. She was wearing a white dress with small pearls on it. She was brushing her hair and humming a sweet tune. She looked in her mirror and saw Harry. She turned around, smiled and waved.

"If you'd like you can change too. We're going to have dinner. It's kind of a formal thing, since we've got guests over…" Cho said.

"Guests?" Harry asked.

"You know, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, You." Cho told him.

"Oh! I see what you mean. I don't have any formal-like clothes though." Harry said

"You do now. Check the boudoir," Cho said grinning. "I hope they fit."

Harry went to the boudoir and found a few white dress shirts, a gray sweater, gray pants, black pants, and a variety of shiny black shoes.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." Harry told Cho.

"Well I guess that means, you like it?" Cho asked.

"Like it? I love it! I've never gotten gifts like these before." Harry said.

"Put them on. We'll need to get to the table soon or we'll have to wash the dishes! Our family rule, last one to the table washes all." Cho explained.

Harry did as he was told and picked out one of the white dress shirts and the black pants. He tried them both on and they both fit perfectly. He chose one of the pairs of shoes and got a new pair of socks from his trunk. He put on the shoes and socks, and then he reached for the gray sweater and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror in his room, desperately trying to flatten his hair.

"I think you look fine just as you are." Cho said to him.

Harry turned around and saw Cho standing in the doorway or his room.

"You think so?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah. You look great." Cho assured him.

Harry walked out of the room and followed Cho to the dining room.

They walked down a spiral staircase, and then turned right, then left, then right again. When finally they reached a door and went inside. Harry walked in and saw Cho take a seat. Harry took the seat next to her. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived right after and they all took seats on the opposite side of the table. To Harry's great surprise, Bill and Charlie Weasley showed up. Bill sat next to Cho, and Charlie next to Harry. Fred and George arrived at the table and they sat next to Charlie. Then Percy, Penelope Clearwater, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley all arrived at the table and sat down. Everyone wore rather formal muggle clothing. Each one unique. Then a girl about Ginny's age sat down at the table. Harry didn't know who she was, but Ginny certainly did. This mysterious girl looked just like Cho. After everyone was seated, Cho's parents gracefully came through the doors of what Harry thought was the kitchen. Mr. Chang and Mrs. Chang had a great array of food and they set it down on the table and removed the lids and then brought out pitchers of water, tea, and apple juice. They said grace and then everyone began to dig in. Cho poured apple juice into her glass and reached for a bowl filled to the brim with wispy mashed potatoes inside then loaded salad onto her plate with a few crackers with cheese and bit of roast beef. Harry reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes and cut himself a medium sized portion of roast beef. Ron just loaded up on chicken legs and string beans. Hermione ate mostly vegetables. Ginny, well she got a small tidbit of everything on the table. Everyone else got a different selection of food on his or her plates and everyone ate their fill. Then the dishes were taken away to the kitchen to be washed.

Harry was very tired after the meal and Cho was too.

"You can meet the rest of my family tomorrow." She said through a yawn.

Harry went to bed but couldn't sleep. He knew that Cho was probably sleeping. Harry could hear the murmurs of people saying goodbye to others downstairs. He also heard a roaring fire, and supposed that all the other Weasley's were going home by Floo Powder. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep. But he woke up in the night and couldn't go back to sleep. Something had woken him up. He had a dream. About Cho. Only, this was no fantasy. It had something to do with Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw making a trade of some sort of spiritual force that could destroy even the most powerful of evils. In his dream, Cho had that force.

"You're being stupid. It was just a dream." Harry muttered to himself.

Harry heard movement in Cho's room. He went to the magic journal and opened it.

"Cho!" He hissed into it.

"What?" it hissed back.

"I had a strange dream. It was about you and some spiritual force. It was really weird." Harry whispered.

"You did? That's odd because I did too." Cho replied.

"Freaky!" They both said together.

"Meet me in the hall. Bring you journal. And your wand." Cho told him.

Harry got the journal and his wand and was in the hall. Cho was out a second later.

"_Lumos!_" She said.

"_Lumos!_" Harry said.

They both saw each other illuminated in their wands' light.

"Harry, get a sweater, we're going to the gazebo." Cho said.

"Why the gazebo?" Harry asked.

"In the meadow, everything echoes and in the maze it's too dark. Even for flashlights." Cho explained.

"I'm impressed that you know about flashlights." Harry commented.

"Well I took Muggle Studies for two years at Hogwarts, but I dropped it because it was annoying. Besides I could always ask my cousin. She's got muggles in her family." Cho told him.

"But seriously, why do we need to go there?" Harry asked.

"Because, I need to tell you something." Cho answered.


	5. The Mystery of the Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Mystery of the Dream**

After Cho said that, Harry asked no more questions and got his sweater. Cho was still in the hall. They walked outside and in the moonlight Harry could see her better. She began to run. Harry ran after her. They reached the gazebo and Cho looked around before she began to talk.

"You see, I heard about this story about the Order of Phoenix. It predicted that there would be a dark lord, he would fall by the power of a mother's love, but then he'd come back, just as powerful, but only the power of the mother's love would no longer work. So, in order to defeat the dark lord, another with special gifts would have to pair up with the one who had the power of love within them. Love can still destroy this dark lord, but it has to be true love and the willing of sacrifice. In the story, the one who has the power of love was Bremond Potter, probably one of your early grandfathers. The other was Julienne Chang, the one who sacrificed herself, the true love of Bremond, and probably one of my early grandmothers. So I'm thinking, that our dream is showing us what we will need to do to save our world from You-Know-Who. And we both have the same last names as they do, so maybe, this thing has to be done each time a dark lord shows up and our world is in peril. And the force that the one who is sacrificed, is what destroys the evil. In the books I've read about this, the person who is sacrificed is always female and usually has a connection with the Chang family bloodline. The one with the power of love is no different than the one that is to be sacrificed. They are always male and usually have a connection with the Potter family bloodline. And our profiles match perfectly. Harry, I think, I think I'm going to die." Cho said unnerved.

"You what?" Harry said shocked.

"You heard me Harry." Cho said sternly.

"It can't be though. I mean, it just can't. You have a good life. It's one to live for." Harry said.

"I'm glad you think so." Cho said.

Then there was a sound of twigs crunching under someone's weight. The crunching was getting closer. Harry turned around and saw a light. It was getting closer. A faint voice could be heard grumbling.

"Stupid kids…disobeying curfew. It's three in the morning and there's kids still out and about!" the voice said.

Cho heard it as well. It was getting even closer.

"Um Cho, I think we should get out of here." Harry whispered.

"I agree. But they might go away." Cho said.

The light flashed in the direction of the gazebo. The grumbling was louder. The light stopped on Cho, then on Harry.

"Hey what're you doing out so late? You're disobeying the city curfew! I'm here to take you both home right now!" the voice said.

"RUN!" Cho hissed.

They ran as fast as they could, not because of the voice but because what they both could've sworn they saw in the sky overhead.

"Quick! In the maze!" Harry shouted, forgetting to talk softly.

They ran in the maze and the voice followed them in. Harry stayed as close to Cho as he could. They were almost at the entrance to the maze that led to the meadow when Cho's nightgown got caught on a few stray branches on the ivy walls.

"Harry! I'm stuck!" Cho said in frustration. "The branches have thorns."

Cho tried to pull free but couldn't.

"Ow!" She cried.

Harry extinguished his wand light and used a Severing Charm on it and Cho was free. They ran even faster and all the way to the front door of Cho's house and they opened it hurriedly and slammed it shut.

"Did you…did you see?" Cho panted.

"Yeah I saw." Harry said.

"It couldn't have been the Dark Mark. Not like the Quidditch World Cup." Cho said.

Harry looked out the window. He saw a dead body of a man with a light and standing next to him was Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew.

Harry heard a high-pitched scream coming from Cho's room. He opened his eyes. It was just a dream. He heard the rushing of feet in the hall. Harry got out of bed and went into Cho's room. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Chang, and the girl that looked like Cho were all in the room.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"What's wrong?" asked the mysterious girl.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really I am. I'm perfectly fine Ginny. Akira, I'm ok." Cho assured all of them.

"Cho? Did you have a dream, a nightmare?" Harry asked.

"Oh hi Harry!" Cho said.

"Uh Hi." Harry replied nervously.

"Oh Harry, did her screaming wake you up too?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"Listen! I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! I just had a nightmare, ok?!" Cho snapped at them.

Harry was rather shocked. He had never seen this side of Cho before. She seemed powerful, brave, and had great potential.

"Now, I want everyone but Harry to leave. He gets to stay because he's the only one who didn't go crazy when they woke up from my scream." Cho said coolly as she calmed down.

Everyone exited the room and left Harry alone with Cho. Cho had gotten out of bed and put on a lavender shawl around her shoulders.

"So, Harry, you said something about a nightmare of some sort?" Cho asked him curiously.

"Yeah. What happened in it?" was Harry's response.

"Well, You-Know-Who was in it, but at the end and some guy with a metal arm, a muggle died, you were in it, we were chased, we had a chat at the gazebo…" Cho trailed off.

"That's really weird." Harry said frowning.

"Why's that?" Cho inquired.

"Because, I had the same exact dream." Harry said.

Cho had wrapped her shawl around herself tightly. She bit her lip and attempted to speak but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to form the words.

"I…I…I…I can't…" She tried to say, but gave up.

"I know it's a bit of a sh-" Harry said but was cut short. "Argh!"

"Are you ok?" Cho said finding her voice again.

"My scar…headache…" Harry managed to say through the pain.

Cho leapt from where she stood and as fast as she could conjured up a glass of water and an asprin. Harry was clutching his head and the pain was nearly unbearable. He nearly knocked over Cho's nightstand as he bumped into it when he fell on the floor. Then Harry began to relax. The pain had vanished as if it was never there. His scar still hurting but the pain died away a second later and he returned to normal. Harry had realized that he had closed his eyes when he fell down and opened them to see Cho standing over him holding the glass of water in her hand, her face was pale and white as milk.

"Harry? What happened? Do you feel alright?" Cho asked him.

"My scar was hurting. Sometimes it happens. I'll explain later." Harry assured her.

"How do you feel?" Cho asked him again.

"I'm alright. You?" Harry replied.

"Me? Terrified." Cho said.

Harry laughed at Cho's response. Cho's face broke into a smile.

"Well I'm glad you think it's funny!" Cho said giggling. "C'mon, we're going to be late for breakfast! Today we'll be going to Diagon Alley to get our stuff for school."

Cho and Harry left the room for the breakfast table.

They arrived at the table and sat down and ate their porridge and toast. They left the table and went to get ready for their trip to Diagon Alley.


	6. The Return to Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Return to Diagon Alley**

Harry had gotten ready and returned downstairs. Everyone gathered around the fire burning in the dining room and Mrs. Chang removed a small leather pouch from her neck and opened it. She tossed a bit into the fire which instantly turned emerald green. They were traveling by Floo Powder. Ron went in first.

"Diagon Alley!" He shouted.

Then he was gone.

"Harry, I do believe you've traveled by Floo Powder, haven't you?" Cho asked him.

"Yeah, 'course I have." Harry answered.

"Mum, I believe that Harry and I should go next." Cho said suggestively.

"Alright then. Off you go!" Mrs. Chang replied.

"C'mon Harry, let's go." Cho said, extending her hand. "Grab the Floo Powder."

Harry grabbed a handful and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" They shouted together.

Then in a rush of green flame, they vanished. They arrived in Diagon Alley and saw Ron waiting for them.

"Cho, I've been meaning to ask you something." Harry said.

"What would that be?" Cho asked him.

"I keep seeing this girl. She looks a lot like you. I don't know who she is though." Harry explained.

"Oh! That's Akira. My little sister." Cho said with an airy voice.

"Has she started Hogwarts yet?" Harry asked, wanting to know more.

"Yeah. She started when I believe Ron's sister started. She'll be entering her fourth year. And I, my sixth." Cho said as clearly as she could.

Then an owl swooped down overhead and dropped a letter in which Cho caught. She opened it and began to read it. Her face of happiness turned to one of shock and utter disbelief.

"What's wrong, Cho?" Ron asked.

"They're…They're…They're sending me back to fifth year!" Cho cried out as silent tears began to stream down her face.

At that moment Hermione appeared followed by Akira and Mrs. Chang. Cho quickly wiped her eyes and hid the letter in her pocket.

"Well, to Gringotts then?" She said to the group.

"Alright." Was the reply.

They all headed off to the white marble building and entered through the silver and gold doors and finally reached the long hall where Gringotts Goblins were about bustling over things and very busy. A goblin came up to them and quickly led them to the wheeled carts to the vaults. They reached each vault, each one going and grabbing their money and quickly leaving. Then they were back out the door and ready to shop in no time.

"Mum, how about you and Akira go and shop while Ron, Harry, and Hermione come with me?" Cho asked.

"Ok, but meet back here when you've finished shopping." Mrs. Chang replied sternly.

Cho simply nodded and then led Harry, Hermione, and Ron off to Flourish and Blotts.

They walked inside and a tinkle of a bell overhead could be heard as they entered. Harry had put the list of books that they'd be needing on the counter where the wizard clerk stood. At sight of the lists, the clerk instantly disappeared and returned a minute later with their books. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all paid for their books and they left the shop.

As their afternoon progressed, they went from shop to shop and paid clerk after clerk. Then finally, they finished their Hogwarts shopping and returned home. The minute they'd arrived, each ran to their rooms and dropped off their newly bought supplies and bolted straight for the dinner table. By now, Harry had learned his way around Cho's home. Dinner was served, everyone ate, went to bed, and before he knew it, Harry had to return to Platform 9 ¾. Everyone packed their trunks and all their possessions then they loaded them into the Knight Bus that willingly arrived the minute everyone was ready to go. They boarded and paid for the fare to London, and were off.


	7. A New School Year

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A New School Year**

They arrived ten minutes before eleven o' clock. One by one, each of them went through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. They met each other on the other side where they saw the scarlet train that would take them back to their beautiful Hogwarts School. They found a compartment, put their trunks on the racks above their heads, and took a seat.

"What are you going to do Cho? I mean, they're putting you back into your fifth year. You're supposed to go to sixth!" Hermione exclaimed after she closed the compartment door.

"I don't know. But I don't understand because I passed my exams last year. And I got plenty of O.W. L. S. last year too!" Cho said.

No one said anything for at least a few seconds. Then Hermione's ginger cat, Crookshanks came out of nowhere and started to purr loudly. Still no one said anything. No one had anything that they could say. As hour progressed, still no one had said a thing. After another hour or so, Harry looked out the window and saw that the sky was dark and they must be arriving at Hogwarts soon.

"We should change into our robes." Harry stated quietly.

Cho looked out the window.

"Yes, we should." She said in a near whisper. "Hermione and I will leave. Ginny and Akira might need help with their ties."

So Hermione and Cho got up and left the compartment. Harry and Ron got out their robes and changed into them. The train began to slow down and stopped with a slight jolt. They disembarked and met up with Cho, Hermione, Ginny, and Akira. They squeezed into a horseless carriage that would take them to the front door of the school. They gazed out the window as they saw Hagrid and the first years sailing over the lake. And even still, no one spoke a single word. Each was lost in a thought or memory and looked out the window hungrily. The carriage stopped moving and they got off, went inside through the great oak doors, walked into the Great Hall, and took their seats at their tables. To Harry's great surprise, Akira went to the Gryffindor table with him as she waved at her sister over at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone started chatting happily with one another and then Professor McGonagall came into view with a three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat.

She placed them in the center of the room and proceeded to the doors that led to the landing by the dock for the boats. She opened the doors and a great amount of small, shaky, first years walked in.

"I want everyone to line up. Now, this is the Sorting Ceremony. When I call your name, you will sit down on the stool, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and when it announces the house you are to be in, you shall go to that table and take a seat. But first, our Sorting Hat would like to sing its' song." Professor McGonagall told the first years.

_So I see you here today, entering a new year,  
__I can place where you have to be, so you need not shed a tear.  
__There are four houses that were founded long ago…  
__In which I shall list their names below…  
__There was the fair maiden Rowena Ravenclaw,  
__Of Glen. Her students were the cleverest nearly top the rest!  
__Sweet Helga Hufflepuff whose students were kind and loyal.  
__Brave Godric Gryffindor, whose hearts were brave and pure, they were probably  
__The best wizards for sure!  
__And last but not least, Salazar Slytherin, power-hungry, with great ambition.  
__But whose idea was it to create me when they were dead and gone?  
__Gryffindor! He whipped me from his head and put some brains in me  
__So I could choose instead. So step right up, do not fear,  
__I shall put you in a house for you to stay in for years and years!  
__There's nothing in your minds that I cannot see, with a shout I shall  
__Tell you where you ought to be!_

The Sorting Hat finished the song and everyone applauded. Then Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the staff table and everyone presumed that they were the usual announcements that were said before every school year.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! And for those who already attend, welcome back! Now all students please remember to keep out of the Forbidden Forest, and in light of Voldemort's return, I want all students to keep an eye out for one another. Students third year and above may visit the Hogsmeade village only on yearly holidays that occur on the weekend," said Dumbledore.

Then Professor Flitwick walked up to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore's expression was still calm but showed a slight bit or worry.

"It has just come to my attention that one of our students has been placed in the wrong house. This student who was supposed to start her sixth year is instead going back to her fifth year. She did get several O. W. L. S. indeed, but she is to go back and be a guardian for another student. Someone that Professor Snape and you Mr. Malfoy would call a 'celebrity'. Will Miss Cho Chang please step forward to be re-sorted?" Dumbledore said finishing his previous statement.

Then Cho stood from her Ravenclaw table and all eyes were on her. Everyone started to whisper and point. As Cho passed by the Gryffindor table, Akira was just shocked. Harry saw that Cho near screaming at everyone. Ginny looked as if someone had just whacked her with a totem pole. Harry was somewhat shocked. He knew that Cho would be going back a year, but he didn't know that she would have to switch houses to protect someone. Hermione's mouth was open in horror.

"I know whom she needs to protect!" she whispered.

"Who?" Ron and Harry said instantly.

"It's you Harry, it's you! Cho needs to protect you from You-Know-Who!" Hermione hissed at them.


	8. The Sorting Hat's Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Sorting Hat's Mistake**

"Why would she need to do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know! Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I know everything!" Hermione snapped.

Cho walked up to the staff table where Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm…My first mistake. Well, you have great power, knowledge, and plenty of courage. I see where you fit in…GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Cho ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her sister. There was a dull applause after the Sorting Hat shouted out Cho's new house. It made her uneasy, unsettled.

"Alright, now we can sort our first years." Professor McGonagall said.

Then everything seemed to go back to normal instantly.

"Gregory, Jane!" Professor McGonagall said.

A small girl with blonde hair stepped forward and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

"Harrington, Laurence." McGonagall said once again.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Then sorting went on and on. Out of the whole group of first years, only two went to Slytherin. Four went to Hufflepuff, three to Ravenclaw, and nine to Gryffindor. After McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and stool away, the feast began. The Great Hall was soon filled with happy chatter.

"Ah, hello Miss Chang, welcome to Gryffindor! The Grey Lady tells me that you are a wonderful student. I'm sure that you'll do very well here in Gryffindor." Nearly Headless Nick said to Cho as he passed by.

"T-thanks." Cho replied, her voice shaking.

After that, no one spoke to Cho. When the feast ended and the plates were sparkling clean, Dumbledore stood up.

"I have some additional announcements to make. Firstly, we are doing something different with the House Cup Competition. We are holding a Quad-Wizard Tournament. We will have eight wizards or witches chosen two from each house. All students in fourth year or above may compete. An item similar to the Goblet of Fire will select the pairs from each house. We have no set date for this event, but Quidditch matches will still be on. And lastly, we have new prefects! Our prefect for Gryffindor is Miss Hermione Granger, for Ravenclaw, Miss Padma Patil, for Hufflepuff, Mister Edwin Cross, and for Slytherin, Mister Draco Malfoy. Now Prefects, you should know the new password for your House Tower. Assuming that you all do, please lead all the students of your house to their dormitories." Dumbledore said cheerily.

After those words, everyone exited the Great Hall.

"How did Malfoy become a Prefect?" someone in the hall whispered.

Several whispers followed. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Akira, Cho, and the rest of Gryffindor house reached the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"_Adora Adra_." Hermione said.

Instantly the portrait swung forward and revealed the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Everyone poured inside the first years and Cho gazed around in amazement.

"Cho, welcome to Gryffindor Tower." Akira said.

"It's…it's amazing!" Cho said.

"I think she's going to like it here." Ron said grinning.

"I think you're right, Ron." Cho said.

"C'mon, I'll show you the girl's dormitory." Said Hermione as she ran up the steps that led to the dormitories.

"Sounds fun!" Cho said running up the steps following Hermione.

Akira plopped herself down on one of the soft chairs in front of the fireplace in the common room and reached for a nearby book and began to read. Hermione and Cho returned a little while later and saw Harry and Ron still standing where they were when they both left to go upstairs.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Hermione asked then curiously.

"Yeah. We haven't got anything to do. You got any bright ideas?" Ron replied.

Hermione was silent.

"Thought so." Ron said.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione snapped.

Akira's attention had been drawn to Hermione and Ron. She looked from one to the other and was very confused.

"They do this all the time, don't worry." Harry said after realizing Akira's confusion.

"I see." Akira said.

"Well, this is our first day back, we should be having fun! Maybe we could play Gobstones or Exploding Snap?" Cho asked suggestively.

"That's a good idea. I can ask Fred and George for their set of Exploding Snap. I could get my Wizards' Chess set too!" Ron said brightening up at the opportunity.

Ron darted for the Boy's Dormitory and returned in a flash with his chess set and his brothers Fred and George.

Fred set up a card castle with the Exploding Snap cards, while Ron and George played against one another at Wizards' Chess. Hermione was reading a book, Harry was watching Ron play chess, Akira was upstairs asleep, and Cho was playing the Muggle game, Mancala with another Gryffindor.

"Knight to E4," Ron said. "Checkmate!"

"Rematch!" George said after being beaten by his little brother for the fifth time in a row.

Harry got bored watching them and decided to go and see what Cho was up to.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Playing Mancala. Would you like to join me? The girl I was playing with didn't exactly understand the rules of game play, so she left. I need a new opponent." Was Cho's response.

"Ok. How do you play?" Harry asked.

She explained the rules to him carefully and they were quite simple. Soon they both were playing and Harry was winning the first game.

"Beginner's luck, I suppose…" Cho muttered after the end of the game.

She glanced at the clock.

"Harry! It's almost midnight! We need to get to bed!" Cho nearly shouted.

Groggily everyone packed up their games, headed to their dormitories, and went to sleep. Harry was rather tired and after he had changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, he was fast asleep. He had an odd dream. Both He and Cho were in it. Voldemort had appeared in the dream also. His dream was a mere blur, then he saw Cho fall to the ground, lifeless. He heard the words 'She holds a great secret, Harry. You must be careful of it.' Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. Sunlight filtered through the windows. It was morning. Classes would start that day. Harry got up and dressed then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	9. A Disturbing Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Disturbing Discovery**

Harry walked down the stairs to the Great Hall and took up his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was already there, reading a book. Ron was there too, trying to get Hermione's attention but gave up once he saw Harry.

"Hi Harry!" Ron said brightly.

"Hi Ron!" Harry replied.

Harry glanced further down the table and saw Cho and Akira sitting together looking at their new class schedules. Ginny had just grabbed her new schedule and passed the jumble of parchment down the table right in front of Harry. Harry searched around in the pile before finally pulling out his and passing it down to Hermione. She had finally stopped reading and crammed her book into her bag. She grabbed her schedule and handed Ron his then passed the pile further down the table.

"Excellent!" Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at his schedule:

1. Herbology, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs  
2. Transfiguration, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws  
3. Charms, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs  
4. Advanced Flying Lessons, Gryffindors only  
5. History of Magic, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs  
6. Potions, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws  
Lunch  
7. Care of Magical Creatures, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws  
8. Divination, Gryffindors only  
9. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gryffindors only

-In light of recent events, all classes have been shortened to 25-30 minutes

Not a single class had Slytherins!

"We don't have any classes with Slytherin anymore!" Harry told her.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm going to Herbology. I'll meet you there." Hermione said.

"Ok see you!" Ron said.

"Hey Ron, I'll be right back. I'm going to visit Cho for a minute." Harry said as he gazed at Cho.

"Ok, whatever." Ron replied with a heavy sigh.

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to Cho.

"Hi Cho." He said.

"Hi Harry." Cho responded.

"I see you've gotten your new schedule. May I see it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sure." Cho replied.

Cho handed her schedule to Harry and returned to her sister explaining what a niffler was. Harry looked over Cho's schedule and to his surprise, they had all their classes together. He gave Cho back her schedule and returned to his normal seat and ate his breakfast.

Harry finished his breakfast and rose from the table and went to Herbology. Cho soon followed and she met up with Harry a few seconds later as he walked to the greenhouses.

"Hello again!" Cho said with a light, carefree voice.

"Er…Hi." Harry said, his stomach slowly filling with butterflies.

"Going to Herbology?" Cho asked.

"Yeah. We have all of our classes together." Harry said.

"How cool! Well we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Cho told him.

She began to run towards the greenhouses. She ran remarkably fast. Harry ran after her, instantly catching up. They both ran together to the greenhouses and made it to class just in time. Harry took a seat next to Ron.

"May I sit here? All the other seats are taken." Cho said after looking around.

"Yeah go right ahead." Harry said.

Cho sat down next to him and reached into her bag and got out her Herbology book. The rest of the class did the same.

"Good Morning, Class! Today, we will learn about Earth and Rock Nymphs." Professor Sprout announced.

A silent murmur of chatter struck up. It died down quickly.

"Now I want everyone to turn to page 274 and read the first four paragraphs." Professor Sprout said.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout said.

"Will this be on our O. W. L. S.? Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yes it will. Everyone please pay attention to the lesson, it will be on your O. W. L. S." Professor Sprout told everyone.

The class continued to read while Professor Sprout wrote the day's homework (Define in your own words what a Earth Nymph and a Rock Nymph is with detailed descriptions and illustrations). Hermione had finished reading and was already doing her homework in class. The lesson ended very quickly. Harry was able to do a little bit of writing in class, but Hermione was done with the writing. All she had left was the illustrations. Everyone packed away their things and left the greenhouse and went to their next lesson.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho headed to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They arrived early to class and sat all in a row. Shortly after their arrival, the Ravenclaws and the rest of the Gryffindors filed in. Everyone took a seat and Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom. She took roll and wrote instructions on the blackboard.

"Please take out your books, turn to page 314. We will be turning side cabinets into desk lamps. I will be watching your progress very closely. The proper way to position your wand as you cast the spell is very simple. Place your wands in a pointing position, with the wand tip touching the cabinet. The spell is '_Greagen Holem._' Now you may begin. But first, read the given instructions on page 314. This will be on your O. W. L. S." McGonagall said to the class sternly.

Hermione quickly read the instructions in the book and was already transfiguring her side cabinet into a desk lamp. As usual, it was perfect. Cho transfigured her side cabinet into a desk lamp just as perfect as Hermione. Harry also transfigured his cabinet, and remarkably, Ron was able to transfigure it as well.

Professor McGonagall assigned some notes to be taken in class when the classroom door burst open and a small girl of about fourteen bearing Cho's appearance stumbled in, panting. It was Akira, Cho's little sister.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry Professor…" she panted.

"Akira?!" Cho exclaimed when she looked up from her notes.

"Cho, Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Akira said, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sure it can wait until class is over." Professor McGonagall stated coldly.

"No it can't. It's very important. They're going to be there for a while so they'll need to take their stuff." Akira told Professor McGonagall.

"Very well. Potter, Chang, pack up your things and follow-Oh, just go!" Professor McGonagall said starting to lose her composure.

Harry and Cho packed away their things and followed Akira out the door. Both Harry and Cho had confused looks on their faces. Minutes later they reached the stone gargoyle.

"Anyone know the password?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Cho said.

"Me neither. Dumbledore said we are supposed to knock." Akira said to them.

They knocked. No answer. They knocked again. Still no answer. They knocked for a third time and finally, Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Hello Harry, hello Cho, and hello Akira. Please would you three step into my office?" Professor Dumbledore asked them calmly.

No one said a word but merely followed Dumbledore into his office. They went up the moving staircase and reached an oak door. Dumbledore opened it and walked inside. Harry, Cho, and Akira walked in after him. A great shaggy black dog leapt off a chair in Dumbledore's office and trotted up to Harry.

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said.

They sat down. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flew down from his perch and onto Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore looked at Fawkes then to the shaggy black dog.

"Sirius, you may resume your usual form." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

The shaggy black dog transformed into a man just as both Akira and Cho jumped. But they didn't scream.

"It's…it's…Sirius Black!" Akira stuttered.

"It's alright. He's not a murderer. He's innocent. Peter Pettigrew, the wizard he supposedly murdered, didn't die. He staged his own death. Pettigrew still lives and is a servant of Voldemort." Harry explained.

Akira and Cho flinched at the sound of the dark lord's name.

"When'd you learn that, Harry?" Cho asked.

"In my third year. He's my family too." Harry said.

"Really?" Cho asked, getting a bit more interested in the subject.

"Yeah. He's my godfather." Harry told her.

"How cool! It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Cho said to Sirius warmly.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you have contacted the old crowd?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied.

"Good. Now, Harry, do you know why your father and you had to die that fateful night fifteen years ago? And not your mother?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry said.

"It was because your father, James, was very powerful. Gryffindor's natural heir. Since he is gone, you now take the place as his heir. But you see, Voldemort knew that you and your father were Gryffindor's heir. He knew that Gryffindor's power was the only one that could defeat him. So that is why he sought out to kill you and your father, Harry. There are two powers that the heir of Gryffindor is to unleash to defeat whomever the evil one is. You are the heir, Harry. But you only have one of the powers." Dumbledore explained.

"So something's wrong?" Harry asked.

"No not at all. You see, the two powers, love and pure good, is what is to defeat Voldemort, or at least, weaken him severely. You have the power of love Harry. But Cho here, has the power of pure good within her. When Hogwarts had just begun, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor were good friends. They'd known each other since they were children. Godric told Rowena about the Order of Phoenix, basically, the two powers of love and pure good. He told her how anyone of great powers of darkness could be defeated or just weakened. So Rowena offered to take one of the powers and give it to her heir. Rowena's heir had to be a Ravenclaw that had been transferred to Gryffindor." Dumbledore continued.

"I didn't know." Cho said exasperated.

"Cho, you aren't really sixteen either. You are fifteen just like Harry. Your parents didn't want you to die, they knew about what would happen. So they said you were a year older. They were scared." Dumbledore explained, still continuing.

"How is the power of pure good released? And what do you mean, my parents didn't want me to die?" Cho asked.

"You'll find out what I meant by that once I explain. You see, in order for the power to be released, you must sacrifice yourself in some sort of way and you must do it not because you know you have to, but because of love. True love. A power that Voldemort cannot understand. If you sacrifice yourself in means of love, it will leave Harry with a new kind of shield to protect him so he can't die." Dumbledore finally finished.

Cho said nothing. Akira said nothing. In fact, no one said anything. They were just really shocked. Sirius wasn't. Harry figured that he had known for a while.

"Professor, Harry and I, when he was staying at my home, well we had the same dream one night. It was more like a dream within a dream." Cho said finally.

Dumbledore looked at Cho with interest.

"Go on, tell me what happened." Dumbledore said.

So both Harry and Cho explained what happened in their dream. When they finished, Dumbledore still looked calm, but a hint of worry and concern could be found.

"Professor, I had another dream." Harry said just remembering.

"Tell me what happened." Dumbledore said to him.

"Well Cho and I were somewhere. I don't exactly know what happened, but Voldemort was there and he was about to kill me, I think, then Cho does something and she dies. Then I hear the words 'She holds a great secret, Harry. You must be careful of it.' Or something like that." Harry explained.

"Harry, you might've just predicted the future, or seen an image of what is to come in the near future." Dumbledore said.


	10. The Eight Competitors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Eight Competitors**

Dumbledore excused them after Harry was left speechless. Sirius was staying temporarily in Dumbledore's office. When Harry, Cho, and Akira had left Dumbledore's office, it was time for their last lesson. As they walked down the stairs, a crowd of students were whispering excitedly and surrounding a large bulletin board. Harry managed to get through the crowd and saw a large, flashy note attached to the board.

'_The Eight Competitors for the Quad-Wizard Tournament will be chosen tonight at dinner_.'

"They're choosing the pairs from the houses for the Tournament tonight." Harry told Akira and Cho.

"Cool!" said Akira.

"Awesome!" Cho exclaimed.

Akira went to her last class Charms, while Harry and Cho went to theirs, Defense Against the Dark Arts. They reached the classroom, turned the knob on the door and both were shocked to see who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was.

"Good Afternoon Class. I have planned today's lesson. It should be most enjoyable." Said the Professor.

Their new professor had a silvery-blonde sheet of hair and sparkling blue eyes. It was Fleur Delacour. Harry noticed that her English improved greatly. The rest of the Gryffindors walked in. Ron came in and his jaw dropped.

"Hermione! It's…it's…F-Fleur!" Ron choked.

"What?" Hermione said abruptly.

"Hey look, Harry and Cho are back!" said Ron waving at Harry.

Ron and Hermione sat down after Harry and Cho had taken their seats. Professor Delacour was conjuring a dark, bleak, black mist. The class had settled and watched in amazement.

"This, class, is a type of demon. It is a nasty little thing when not properly handled. These demons, or Cornish Mist Demons, take the shape of something that we adore. It will try and have us follow it to a quiet, empty place. Then, it will try and kill us." Professor Delacour said.

The class gasped.

"Don't worry! I won't let it kill anyone! You see, it is a shape-shifter, like a boggart. Everyone will get a chance to have a go at it. But this demon may reveal secret crushes. So in respect of those people, we will have everyone come in one by one into another room. I shall bring the demon. Now, line up!" Professor Delacour explained.

Everyone lined up and they headed into the trophy room.

"Everyone gather round. Watch me. I'm going to show you all the proper way to do it." Professor Delacour said to the class.

Professor Delacour summoned the demon and it instantly turned into a boy that no one knew.

"Who's that?" Seamus blurted out.

"His name is Phillip. Now pay attention!" Professor Delacour said.

The Mist Demon-Phillip was motioning its hand for Professor Delacour to follow. Professor Delacour rolled her eyes at it and pointed her wand at it. It froze.

"_Rayden!_" Professor Delacour shouted.

A white, blinding flash and the Mist Demon turned back into its original form, dazed.

"That class, is your time to escape if you happen to cross paths with this little fellow." Professor explained to them.

The class just simply nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll all have a go at it. The lesson is almost over now. We still need to prepare for our type of defense against the demon. Everyone go to the classroom and pack up. You are dismissed." Professor Delacour said brightly.

The class rushed out of the trophy room and poured into the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. The bell rang, signaling the end of all lessons and the start of dinner. Everyone ran out the door. Once Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cho were out of the classroom, they saw the rest of the students rushing out of their classrooms. They all ran to the Great Hall and quickly grabbed seats at the Gryffindor table. All of the other Gryffindors were almost all there at the table. The passages that led to the Great Hall were crowded and students were shoving their way through. Gasping for breath, a small Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff emerged from the crowd. They went to their tables and waved to each other.

"Hi Akira!" Cho said to her sister.

"Hi." Akira replied.

"Who was that Hufflepuff that you were walking with?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that's my best friend, Melly." Akira said.

"Melly? What an interesting name…" Hermione trailed off.

Then all the students were finally seated at their tables and Dumbledore rose from the staff table.

"We will bring out parchment and quills. Everyone is to write his or her name on the parchment and then we will drop the parchment into the Fire of Triumph. The Fire of Triumph is the impartial judge that I told you about at the Beginning of the Year Feast. Professor McGonagall would you please pass out the parchment and quills?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes Headmaster." McGonagall replied.

She took out a long roll of parchment from her robes and conjured about fifty quills.

"If you are a fourth year student or above, please step up to the staff table and sign your name and house on the parchment." McGonagall said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Akira, and a few handfuls of Gryffindors rose from their table and walked silently to the staff table. All the other houses were sending up their fourth years and fifth years. They were followed by the sixth and seventh years. Everyone got in a long line and each signed his or her name. It took a while, but everyone in line was able to sign their name. Then McGonagall handed Dumbledore the parchment. Dumbledore threw it into the Fire of Triumph that instantly appeared at his side in a small jewel covered chest. The parchment crackled and burned.

"The Fire's usual color of flame is orange. When the flames turn a frosty white, it means it is choosing. The Fire will toss out the names of the competitors, as did the Goblet of Fire. Ah, the fire is a frosty white!" Dumbledore explained.

The flames were indeed white, then a smoking piece of parchment went flying and landed in Professor McGonagall's pumpkin juice. She pulled it out of her goblet and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Our pair for Ravenclaw, Mandra Vu and Ryan Ferninski." Dumbledore shouted to the students.

There was a roar of applause and both stepped forward and were directed to the side of the room. The flames in the Fire turned white again. Two pieces of parchment came out.

"For Hufflepuff, Melly and Christopher Lackey. I assume that there is only one Melly at the Hufflepuff table and I'm sure she knows who she is. Please go and stand with the Ravenclaw pair." Dumbledore said.

Applause.

"And our pair for Slytherin which came out at the same time as the Hufflepuff pair, our pair for Slytherin is, Pansy Parkinson and Prefect Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

More applause. The Gryffindors weren't very surprised at the selection for Slytherin.

"We have one house left. Gryffindor." Dumbledore noted.

The flames turned white and Dumbledore winked at Harry. A piece of parchment landed gracefully in Dumbledore's hand.

"And lastly, our pair for Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Cho Chang." Dumbledore proclaimed.

A great roaring cheer and hundreds of hands were ushering Harry and Cho towards the staff table. Dumbledore motioned for them to stand with the other pairs. They stood at the wall and Malfoy sneered at Harry. Pansy did the same and sneered at Cho.

"There are three trials. The first trial will begin tomorrow. Lessons are to be canceled. So teachers, if you had any plans for tomorrow, I'd advise you to amend them." Dumbledore said.

The students in the Great Hall cheered.

"Now everyone, get to bed." Said Dumbledore.

The Great Hall slowly filtered out and soon it was empty. Harry had reached Gryffindor Tower and said the password and nearly dragged himself to bed. Cho had gone to the Girls Dormitory and was already sleeping. Harry was very tired. He reached the staircase to the Boys Dormitory and reached his bed, too tired to change, his head hit his pillow; he took off his glasses and went to sleep.


	11. The First Trial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The First Trial**

Harry awoke the next day. He put his glasses on and looked for some clean robes. He found some, put them on, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to the Common Room only to find Cho waiting for him.

"Hi Harry. We need to be in the Great Hall. We'll be the first one's there. You see, the house pairs are going to have to be there earlier." Cho explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We're going to start the First Trial after we eat breakfast. Of course after the rest of the school eats breakfast too." Cho replied.

"Ok. Should we go then?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cho said.

They walked to the Great Hall and found a smaller table that seated eight.

"This must be where we sit." Harry said.

Cho nodded and took a seat. Harry sat down next to her. Malfoy, Pansy, Melly, Mandra, Christopher, and Ryan arrived and took seats at the small table. Plates and food instantly appeared before them. They all began to eat. The rest of the students came into the Great Hall and sat down at their house tables. Food appeared and they all ate in silence. Occasionally an excited hushed whisper could be heard. The breakfast ended and everyone was asked to stand up from their tables. The tables floated and placed themselves neatly against the wall. A large, rectangular platform appeared in place of the house tables.

"The First Trial begins now. Before we begin a quick wand inspection." Dumbledore said when he entered the Great Hall.

Mr. Olivander stepped forward, took eight wands into his arms, and tested each one. They were all in perfect condition.

"Gryffindor pair, you will be against Slytherin. Hufflepuff pair, you will be against Ravenclaw. In First Trial you will have to duel. For example, Harry will have to duel against Mr. Malfoy and Miss Chang is to be against Miss Parkinson. You are not to kill your opponent. Just knock them down so they can't get up anymore. Such methods are stunning, leg-locker curses, and full body bind curses." Dumbledore explained.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"If you do not know, the proper way to duel is simply like this, you have your wands ready, bow to your opponent, you are to walk to the end of your side of the platform, and be ready to cast. We will give you a count of three and you are to begin the duel. Anyone who starts before the count is immediately disqualified." McGonagall said strictly.

Everyone nodded. Dumbledore nodded at the eight students. They moved onto the platform. He nodded again. They all moved forward, bowed, walked to their end of the platform, and all eight were ready.

"One…Two…" Dumbledore counted.

Everyone was getting nervous. Harry could tell. Cho didn't look frightened the least bit. Then again, she did have an extra year of magical training.

"Three!" Dumbledore finished.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry yelled.

Malfoy froze.

"_Incendio!_" Cho shouted.

Pansy's robes caught fire. She screamed. She hadn't learned the spell for water. She hurriedly batted it out with her hands, now covered in ashes.

"_Stupefy!!!_" Harry and Cho shouted together.

Both spells hit their opponent. Both Pansy and Malfoy fell onto the platform, lying motionless on their backs.

"Gryffindor receives forty points," Dumbledore said. "They were the first pair to defeat their opponent. The First Trial is worth twenty points per person. Both defeated their opponents at the same exact time, so they receive forty points. Currently, Gryffindor leads the Tournament."

Cho watched the Hufflepuff pair. Melly just defeated her opponent. Christopher was having a bit of trouble with Ryan. Mandra was temporarily dizzy and disoriented. In the end, Christopher ended up casting a leg-locker curse on Ryan.


	12. Love Unfurls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Love Unfurls**

The First Trial ended and the Ravenclaw and Slytherin pairs were sent to the hospital wing. Harry, Cho, Melly, and Christopher stood alone on the platform. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs broke into applause. They cheered and whooped, and then before they knew it, the Gryffindors were escorting Harry and Cho to Gryffindor Tower. The Hufflepuffs did the same with Melly and Christopher. Before all of them were carried away, each managed to high-five one another. The Hufflepuffs carried Melly and Christopher away and out of sight. The Gryffindors practically dashed through the halls in a huge group and when they reached the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress, they roared the password to her. They got told off for making so much noise, but none of them cared.

"I have pumpkin juice for everyone!" someone shouted.

"Party!!!" another yelled.

In a matter of seconds, the Gryffindor common room was filled with outrageous noise. You could have heard it from a mile away.

"Go on Harry, and Cho you too, say a toast!" Akira said.

She began to fill goblets with pumpkin juice and she passed them out to everyone. People nudged Harry and Cho onto a small table so they could be seen above the cluster of Gryffindors. The moment they were above them all, the Gryffindors fell silent.

"Um…" Cho said.

"Er…" said Harry.

"We're here to um…declare a toast to uh…our victory and our er…first place in points. We triumphed through the First Trial, and um…so to victory!" Cho stammered.

"To victory!" Everyone shouted.

They all raised their glasses and toasted. About ten minutes later, McGonagall told them all to go to bed. Harry went to the Boy's Dormitory, but he couldn't sleep. He walked to the door that led to the staircase to the common room when he heard the Girl's Dormitory door open and quietly shut. He opened the door a crack and saw Cho starting down the staircase. Harry went back to his bed and brought out his invisibility cloak and as quietly as possible, opened the Boy's Dormitory door, shut it, and put on his Dad's cloak. Cho was climbing through the portrait hole once Harry was down the stairs. He went through the portrait hole and followed Cho. Harry spotted Cho about ten steps ahead of him. He quickly caught up so that he was only a couple steps behind her. Cho climbed through a door and stood on a balcony, glowing in the moonlight. She had forgotten her cloak. She shuddered from the cold. The night was very cold. The chilly air stung Harry's face. The wind blew through Cho's hair. She shuddered again. She began to sing a song. It was a quiet, sweet song. Harry listened intently.

"My darling, I love you, don't think I don't. We'll meet again someday, I promise you that. Don't forget me, you know I love you, we will find our way somehow, and our two broken hearts will reunite, but for now this is my goodbye..."

Cho finished her song. She shuddered once more. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and walked up to Cho taking off his own cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Harry? What're you doing here?" Cho asked.

"That's what I wanted to know. I followed you. I couldn't sleep." Harry said.

"I see. I'm not mad." Cho said.

"You're freezing, though. Why are you out here, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I haven't got any idea." Cho replied.

"You were singing a song. What was it about?" Harry asked.

"Song? What song?" Cho said with a confused expression on her face.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Remember what?" Cho asked him.

"Never mind," Harry said. "We need to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Filch could be coming around the corner sometime soon."

"That sounds like a good idea." Cho said following Harry back into the hallway.

Harry put on the invisibility cloak and draped it over Cho. They walked down the hall and stopped at a corner. They took off the invisibility cloak and continued to walk. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. When she saw Harry and Cho, she got very angry with them for being out so late. But at the sound of the password, she swung forward and admitted them into the Gryffindor Common Room. Cho walked towards the spiral staircase that led to the Dormitories and Harry merely followed. They went up the staircase and reached the landing.

"Thanks Harry." Cho said softly.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For taking me back here." Cho replied.

"Oh no problem." Harry said.

"Here's your cloak back." Cho said while taking Harry's cloak off her shoulders.

"Thanks." Harry said.

Cho lightly kissed Harry on the lips. Harry was very surprised.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Just another way of saying thank you," Cho responded. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Cho." Harry said.

Cho opened the door to the Girl's Dormitory and walked inside, quietly shutting it. Harry was still a bit dazed after the kiss but after a few seconds he came to his senses and opened the door to the Boy's Dormitory and walked in and shut the door. He walked up to his bed, changed, took off his glasses and went to sleep.


	13. A Secret Unveiled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Secret Unveiled**

The next day in the History of Magic classroom, Professor Binns started the discussion of a topic. The Legend of the Order of Phoenix.

"Today we will be discussing the Legend of the Order of Phoenix. Because of the recent events, this should be an appropriate topic to learn about." Professor Binns said.

"He's talking about what Dumbledore told us!" Cho hissed at Harry.

"I know." Harry whispered.

"The Order of Phoenix is a type of event that happens every generation or so. The Order of Phoenix chooses a pair, a girl and a boy, from a certain bloodline. This Mr. Potter and Miss Chang is where your older relatives come in," Professor Binns droned.

All eyes in the classroom looked on Harry and Cho. Harry gritted his teeth. 'I get enough people staring at me when they first meet me in person. Then they stare at my scar.' He thought to himself. He looked over at Cho who was turning slightly pink from all the eyes staring at her. Harry tore off a small piece of parchment and wrote, "Don't worry, eventually once everyone's done talking about it they'll forget." Harry pushed the parchment toward Cho and she read it then wrote in response, "I sure hope they do…"

"-Julienne died so that Bremond could perform the Order of Phoenix. Eventually, Bremond remarried, then continued both bloodlines. Later on, Bremond died. His son, Gideon, married a simple witch from the country named Gillian. They had a daughter, Julienne II…" Professor Binns continued.

Several students in the class gasped.

"Now that we have Mr. Potter and Miss Chang, this means that they will have to perform the Order of Phoenix this year." Professor Binns stated.

The whole class gasped in horror and their jaws dropped. The bell rang and the class ended. Everyone walked out of the classroom. Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione chatted in the hall.

"Harry! We never knew! Even I didn't know!" Hermione said thunderstruck.

"Cho you're going to have to die aren't you?" Ron asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes." Cho said quietly.

"Dumbledore called you into his office that day. What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"It was about the Legend of the Order of Phoenix. He told us everything. Snuffles was there." Harry replied.

"Snuffles?" Cho asked.

"My godfather, Sirius." Harry whispered to Cho very quietly.

"Oh!" Cho said.

"Oh no! We have Potions next!" Ron groaned.

"It shouldn't be _that_ bad, Ron!" Harry said to him.

"It is though!" Ron said.

"But it's with Ravenclaws." Cho noted.

"Yeah, I know. But I guess he isn't too bad as he was when we were with the Slytherins." Ron said finally giving up.


	14. Follow The Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Follow The Light**

Together they all walked down to the dungeons. They took their seats and waited for class to begin. The rest of the class quietly walked in and took their seats. Professor Snape came out of his office and stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Today class, we will learn how to concoct an ice potion. By creating this potion the drinker will be able to walk through walls of fire without being burned. They become ice from the inside, which allows them-Longbottom! Stop talking to Granger! Five points from Gryffindor! Now as I was saying, the drinker becomes ice from the inside allowing them to pass through fire unharmed, just as it you were to pass an ice cube through the flame of a candle. The ingredients that are required to brew this potion are on the blackboard. The instructions will be in your books on page 119. Begin." Snape barked at them.

Quietly, the class got out the listed ingredients and began putting them into their cauldrons. Snape was conjuring candles on his desk.

"When you believe you have correctly brewed the potion, come up to my desk and get a candle. Light it, drink your potion, and place your hand into the flame. The ending result will let you know whether or not you've concocted it properly." Snape said silkily.

"Foul creature he is…" Ron muttered.

"Weasley! I heard that! One more word and you'll be finding yourself doing a few hours work in the Trophy Room with Mr. Filch!" Snape spat at him. "And you, Potter, get to work or you'll be joining Weasley."

Ron didn't dare to say anything else for the rest of the class. Harry worked in silence, occasionally whispering measurements of ingredients to himself. Thankfully, the bell rang before anyone could grab a candle and test their potions.

"We will test the potions tomorrow!" Snape said to them as the bell rang.

A few groaned as they exited the class. Once out of earshot, Ron practically exploded with fury.

"Can you believe him? I've already polished the trophies about a dozen times in one detention! He forced me to keep my mouth shut! If I could, I swear I'd…I'd-" Ron fumed being cut off.

"You'd what, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked coldly, popping up out of nowhere.

Obviously, Snape had followed them out of the dungeons.

"Uh…nothing Professor!" Ron said as innocently as he could.

"Let's have a little chat, shall we?" Snape said suggestively not even wanting Ron to answer.

Within seconds, Ron was being steered away by Snape back down into the dungeons.

"Good luck!" Cho mouthed to Ron just before he was out of sight.

"Thanks." Ron mouthed back.

Cho, Harry, and Hermione proceeded to walk to the Great Hall. They took their seats when Akira bustled towards them and had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Guess what!" she said to them.

"What?" Cho asked her sister.

"My friend, Melly just told me something!" Akira responded brightly.

"What about?" Cho continued to question her sister.

"It's about Draco Malfoy, that Slytherin Prefect. His parents will be so mad at him if word gets out about it!" Akira said.

"Oh really?" said the three now very interested.

"Go on, tell us more." Cho urged her sister on.

"I know who he likes!" Akira told them.

"Who?" Harry, Cho, and Hermione blurted out.

Hermione drank a bit of her pumpkin juice.

"I'm not exactly sure who, but she's a Muggle!" Akira squealed.

At hearing that, Hermione accidentally spit out her pumpkin juice all over Neville who was sitting across the table.

"Sorry Neville!" Hermione said.

"I guess it's alright. No harm done." Neville replied.

"I'll fix that!" Hermione told him apologetically.

She cast a spell and instantly, Neville's robes were clean and dry.

"Thank you!" Neville said brightening up.

Meanwhile, Cho was laughing and Harry was too. They couldn't believe their ears!

"Malfoy……likes……a……Muggle!!" Cho managed to say through a strong fit of giggles.

"Yeah! Isn't it so funny?" Akira said.

"Like totally!" Cho replied.

McGonagall rose from her seat.

"Your attention. Students! May I have your attention, please?" McGonagall said while tapping her spoon against her goblet.

The Great Hall doors burst open. A man entered. It was Professor Lupin.

"I need……to see……Dumbledore!" Lupin panted.

"Remus, he is in an urgent meeting." McGonagall replied.

"Voldemort has been sighted a few miles from the school! The students are at risk! Especially Harry Potter! His guardian needs to keep a watchful eye out for him!" Lupin shouted throughout the Great Hall.

Since the room was so large, Lupin's voice echoed and reechoed off the walls. When it finally sunk in, the school gasped.

"He's coming to get me…" Harry muttered.

McGonagall's face turned white.

"All students are to report to their common rooms immediately! No one is to leave." McGonagall said through a state of panic and shock.

The school rose from their seats just as Ron returned from the dungeons.

"What's going on?" Ron asked curiously.

"We have to go back to our common rooms. We'll tell you about it when we get there." Hermione said.

Ron shrugged and followed Harry and Cho. He happened to notice that they were holding hands. They walked down the hall through the crowded rush of students when Cho fell to the stone floor.

"Cho? Are you alright? Cho? Can you hear me?" Harry asked while desperately trying to shake her awake.

"Cho? What's wrong? What happened to her?" Akira demanded.

"I don't know. But we should get her to the common room." Harry replied.

"What about the hospital wing?" Akira asked.

"Madam Pomfrey won't know what to do. She's never had a case like this one." Harry said.

Gingerly, Harry lifted Cho up and carried her through the hallway to the Gryffindor common room.

Cho however was receiving an image. While Harry carried her through the hall she saw a most unwelcoming sight.

_She rose from the ground. She was outside of Hogwarts. She was on the grounds. Curiously stepping forward, she saw herself, Ron, Hermione, Akira, and Harry. Standing cloaked in darkness in front of Harry was Lord Voldemort._

"_It is time that you've met your match, Harry Potter." He said icily. "_Advada Kedavra!_"_

"_No!!!!" Cho screamed._

_She saw herself lunge forward and the spell from Voldemort's wand hit her instead of Harry. She saw herself fall to the ground, dead. She saw Harry drop to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. She saw him hold her limp dead body. He held it close. Then he gently laid her body down on the ground and turned to Voldemort. He was angry but he wasn't out for vengeance. He knew then that he must perform the Order of Phoenix to complete the legend. He knew he'd never see Cho again…_

_Cho turned away from the image not wanting to see anymore. It faded from view as a brighter, clearer image settled in._

She opened her eyes. She was in the common room and she saw Harry standing over her.

"Harry?" She asked weakly.

"Cho! What happened? Are you alright?" Harry asked extremely concerned.

"I'm fine Harry. I'm not really sure what happened…" Cho trailed.

"Well the important thing is that you're alright." Hermione stated. "I suggest that you get some rest. All of you!"

"You're starting to sound like McGonagall." Ron said.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione snapped.

Ron shrugged and headed up the spiral staircase that led to the dormitories.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cho replied.

"I'll help you up the stairs." Hermione said suggestively.

"I'll help too!" Harry blurted out.

Cho smiled a mischievous smile. She simply nodded and took Harry's hand. Hermione didn't notice.

"Well I'll be going with Hermione now. You're not allowed in the girl's dormitory." Cho said when they reached the landing.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning!" Harry said.

"See you!" Cho smiled.

Hermione opened the dormitory door and both she and Cho walked inside. Harry went opened the boy's dormitory door only to find Ron waiting for him.

"You like her don't you?" Ron asked.

"Who?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Cho." Ron replied.

"I don't like her!" Harry said defensively.

"Yes you do! It's _so_ obvious!" Ron said back.

"Ok, fine, then I guess yeah, I like her, ok? Are you happy?" Harry said finally giving up.

"It seems like Cho likes you too." Ron told Harry.

"I think I figured that one out when she kissed me." Harry said without thinking and instantly regretting what he'd just said.

"She _kissed_ you?!?!" Ron said in shock while his eyes widened. "Tell me Harry, what was it like? You know the kiss?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Harry said with a little icy tone in his voice. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I've been going out with…with…wi-" Ron started.

"With _who_?!" Harry interrupted.

"With, you won't believe this, Parvati." Ron continued.

Harry instantly burst out laughing.

"You're going out with _Parvati_?!" Harry asked while trying desperately not to go crazy and laugh like a maniac.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Ron said turning red.

"It just, Ron, that's hilarious! Of all people you can go out with, you go out with Parvati. Last year you went with Padma. I would think she would have filled Parvati in with the whole experience. Padma seriously wasn't enjoying herself." Harry said.

"Well, you do have a point. It is kind of weird that she happens to like me. But I guess she sees something else in me that no other guy at school does." Ron replied.

"Maybe," Was all Harry could say. "Look Ron, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Alright. I might as well go to sleep. Not much else to do." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

Both climbed the stairs until they reached an oak door with a shiny gold plaque that read "5th Years". Ron opened the door.

"Goodnight Harry." Said Ron.

"G'Night." Harry said.

Harry removed his glasses and climbed into bed and closed his eyes and slept. Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory…

Cho was sleeping but the same image she had seen earlier was clouding her mind…

"_It is time you've met your match, Harry Potter!"_

Then she saw something that she hadn't seen before. A girl who looked just like her was speaking, but Cho couldn't hear her words. Cho moved closer. It was her soul. Cho's soul saw her.

"Follow the light!" said Cho's soul. "Follow the light…follow the light…follow the light…follow the light…"

Cho awoke with a start.

"Follow the light? What does it mean?" Cho asked herself quietly.

She mulled it over in her mind but thought of no possible answer. All this thinking had made her very drowsy, so she went back to sleep. During the time she slept, she didn't dream of the image at all. Not once.


	15. The Second Trial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Second Trial**

Cho was roughly shaken awake the next morning. It was no other than Hermione.

"Cho! Quick! Get up! The Second Trial begins today!" Hermione hissed.

"Wha-What?!" Cho yelped quickly waking up. "When did it start?"

"It hasn't started yet. It will though…this afternoon." Hermione replied.

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know." Cho said breathing a sigh of relief.

Cho got out of bed and changed into her robes and walked down the stairs and into the Common Room.

"We're not supposed to leave the Common Rooms though…" Cho said to Hermione.

"You'll be escorted. The teachers stayed up all night looking for any trace of You-Know-Who. They found none so they think it's safe to continue the trials. Oh, and after the Second Trial, we'll be having a Yule Ball. It'll be in the countryside away from Hogwarts, a little bit away from Hogsmeade. We'll be wearing either Muggle formal dress or our dress robes. We can go with anyone we like. Even if the person we want to go with is one of the competitors. Or if someone is already is a competitor and wants to go with another competitor, they may do so." Hermione explained.

"Oh I see." Cho replied.

"Ron knows and he should be telling Harry about it right now." Hermione said.

"Do you have any idea what the Second Trial is?" Cho asked curiously.

"Yes I do." Hermione replied.

"What is it?" Cho questioned even more curious.

"It's kind of like the Second Task for the Triwizard Tournament. Only it's a bit different." Hermione said.

"What's different?" Cho asked.

"Well, someone you miss will be taken from you. They'll be put in a deep sleep. Only, it's not underwater. It's on the Quidditch field. The hostages are tied to the goal posts. Two of the very best keepers and beaters will be on the field and they'll try and block you from getting them. You'll be flying on your brooms of course. So anyway, you'll have to untie them and safely bring them back to the ground." Hermione explained once again.

"Oh I see…I get it…" Cho said.

Just then, Harry and Ron came down the stairs.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" Cho said brightly.

"Hi Cho!" Harry said.

"Hi Cho!" Ron said.

"Aren't you going to say 'Hi' to me?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Oh yeah, Hi Hermione!" Ron and Harry said together.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and walked to the portrait hole and climbed out.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron.

"I haven't got any idea." Harry and Cho said in unison.

"So did you hear?" Harry asked.

"About what?" Cho replied.

"The Yule Ball, the Second Trial…" Harry began.

"Yeah. Hermione told me just before you came downstairs. Do you have any idea when it is?" Cho responded.

"Yeah…I think so…I know for sure that it is after the Second Trial. We'll be outdoors. On the grounds…" Harry trailed.

"Why is it alright to wear Muggle clothes?" asked Lavender. "I just happened to overhear…" she whispered.

"I guess we'll be going to another side of the grounds." Ron said.

"We need to get to our first lesson." Cho said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Actually, there's something Hermione didn't tell you…" Ron said suddenly going silent.

"What is it?" Cho questioned curiously.

"We attend our eighth hour classes first. Which means…" Ron trailed.

"We have Divination first!" Cho wailed. "This is torture! Starting my day listening to that stupid bat!"

Lavender glared at Cho.

"What're you looking at?!" Cho screamed at her.

Lavender looked away.

"Cho, calm down…you're making a scene…" Harry said quietly.

"Ok…alright…Give me a minute………Ok…I'm calm," Cho said pausing every few seconds. "But you shouldn't believe anything that old bat tells you! She's a fraud! She couldn't even get Harry's birthday right!"

"How did-?" Harry began but was cut off.

"Word gets around fast." Said Cho.

"I see…" was all Harry could come up with.

"Cho Chang, the minute I saw you at the Yule Ball, I knew you were crazy! I just knew it! I even knew I'd probably hate you too!" Lavender fumed.

Cho was mad. She was going to slap Lavender right across the face but Harry held her back.

"Let me go, Harry!" Cho said through gritted teeth.

"No Cho. There's no point in killing her or you might be resorted into Slytherin." Harry stated in a desperate effort to stop her from literally decapitating Lavender.

Cho shrugged, glared fiery daggers at Lavender and turned away.

"You're not worth it…" Cho whispered.

She stormed out of the portrait hole.

"What the hell just happened here?" Ron asked scratching his head. "First Hermione is mad and she's got her issues, but what is up with Cho?"

"I haven't got a clue. But something tells me I was supposed to follow her…" Harry replied rushing out after Cho.

Harry got outside the portrait hole and saw Cho on the staircase going towards the North Tower. He ran as fast as he could, weaving in and out of students finally he was about six feet away from her.

"Cho!" He cried. "Cho! Hey! Cho!"

Cho turned around with a dark look on her face. When she saw Harry, she brightened up.

"Harry!" Cho said relieved. "I thought it was Lavender coming to get revenge or something."

"Don't worry about her, she's too shocked to even move." Harry grinned.

"Let's go see what the old bat has to say today." Cho said showing off a mischievous smile.

"Yeah. Let's go." Harry nodded in agreement.

They walked up the stairs together hand in hand. Ron came up from behind them and scared both Harry and Cho.

"I knew it! I was so right! Even after you told me Harry, I know for sure that I was right! I was right about Cho too." Ron exclaimed.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry and Cho said angrily.

"Fine…ok…fine…" Ron said backing away holding up his hands.

"C'mon, we don't want the old bat to choose us as the victim of torture for being late." Cho said.

"Yeah whatever…" Ron said nodding in agreement.

Without anymore words being said Ron, Cho, and Harry made their way to Professor Trelawney's classroom. The slim silver ladder descended in front of them and the three of them climbed up only to be greeted by the usual ghastly fumes of flowers and various perfumes. They took a seat in the back of the room on the small table with a candle burn on it. Cho dragged over another chair and sat down next to Harry. The tables now had candles in place of the lamps with red shawls wrapped upon them. The flickering candlelight illuminated all the faces of the students in the room. Harry looked to Cho who was writing a note on a small piece of parchment.

'She is beautiful, isn't she?' Harry thought.

He saw that Cho had finished writing her note and passed it to him. He read it and silently broke out into a fit of laughter. He passed it to Ron who laughed so hard that he knocked the candle over. The candle went out and several students glanced over at them. Cho straightened up the candle and took out her wand.

"_Lecarnem Inflamari!_" Cho whispered pointing her wand at the candle.

In a split second the candle sprung into life emitting a strong flame. A door quietly opened as the giant jeweled maniac herself, Professor Trelawney, entered the room.

"Hello my students!" she said in a mystical whisper.

The trapdoor opened and a girl came in slamming the trapdoor shut.

"Lavender Brown. You are late. I sense a lot of anger about you. Someone somehow infuriated you. Why are you late?" Trelawney asked still speaking with her mystical tone.

"Chang! Cho Chang! She did it! You'll pay! I don't care if you are one of Gryffindor's competitors for the trials! You _always_ get picked for _everything_! _Crucio!_" Lavender screamed.

Crucio was the spell used for one of the Unforgivable Curses. Use of any of the three would send the one who cast it to Azkaban, the wizard prison, for life.

Cho began to twitch as she wailed in pain. She began to float in mid-air as she continued to wail. Desperately trying to reach her wand she was able to grab it.

"_S-stupefy!_" Cho cried out.

Lavender fell to the ground dropping her wand as Cho fell out of the air. Harry caught her as he looked at Cho. Her innocent face was wet with tears and her eyes were closed. Harry listened for any sort of sign of life within Cho. He heard her heart beat. He felt her breathe. Professor Trelawney had stood there in shock.

"She's still alive, barely though. She might not survive if we don't get her to Madam Pomfrey." Harry said quietly.

"I understand. Potter, Weasley, the two of you have permission to leave class to take Chang to the hospital wing. I sense that this is not really Lavender Brown, but an imposter using the Polyjuice Potion. Possibly one of You-Know-Who's followers or maybe You-Know-Who himself!" Professor Trelawney said panic-stricken.

Ron got up from his seat and opened the trapdoor for Harry who was carrying Cho. The minute they got down the ladder steps they both ran for the hospital wing. As Harry carried Cho, he saw her open her eyes.

"The Dark Lord is coming for us…" She whispered weakly.

At this, Harry felt scared in his life. He never really did fear Voldemort because every time they encountered each other, Harry either won the battle of somehow managed to escape. But now things were different. Cho's life was in danger. So was his. He ran faster to the hospital wing. Ron began to run faster too. In two minutes they came bursting through the hospital wing doors startling Madam Pomfrey.

"Potter! Weasley! What are-What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Lavender Brown. Well at least we think it was Lavender. She came into the Divination classroom and cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. Cho fought back and managed to stun Lavender." Harry explained.

"Put her here. I must go see Dumbledore. We will find out who this 'Lavender' is." Madam Pomfrey said in a tone of finality. "You both may stay here. If she comes 'round, take care of her as best you can. I must see Dumbledore."

Harry and Ron nodded as Madam Pomfrey swept out the doors.

"I bet it was Voldemort possessing Lavender." Harry said once Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot.

"I reckon you're right." Ron agreed.

Meanwhile in Professor Trelawney's classroom…Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey burst through the trap door. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and lifted Lavender onto it. He levitated it out of the room as McGonagall silently cursed under her breath.

"Minerva, if you please would make an announcement informing the school of the event that has just taken place here. I believe that now is the time to assemble the Order of Phoenix. The Second Trial shall be postponed." Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes Professor." Replied McGonagall.

"You can't do that!" shouted Dean Thomas. "The Second Trial must go on! Even if the school is in danger!"

"Excuse me Mr. Thomas but you are out of line. The school needs to be safe. Last time I checked, Professor Dumbledore was Headmaster. You shall act upon Dumbledore's wishes." McGonagall stated coldly.

"It is quite alright Minerva. The boy is right. This is an event that must go on. So to be fair, the Second Trial shall not be postponed." Dumbledore stated calmly.

In the hospital wing however…

Cho came 'round. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

"Harry! Ron!" She cried.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Terrible. I'm still tired and weak but I think I can manage." Cho replied.

"You were brave Cho. You fought back. That's nearly impossible." Ron said, his eyes widening with amazement.

"Harry I remember you catching me after I fell. But I don't remember anything else. I'm so happy you saved me!" Cho sobbed while embracing Harry.

"It's ok Cho, it's ok. Don't worry." Harry said.

"Do you want to k-know why Hermione and I seem to be acting unusual?" Cho stuttered.

"Yeah." Said Ron.

"I suppose…" Harry replied.

"You see, Harry, Voldemort is very close by. He's out to get you. He's trying to enter the bodies of Gryffindor students and have them act upon his actions. Hermione figured this out. In the library, in the restricted section, we both did a little digging and found a book. It was a handwritten record of the Order of Phoenix. Godric Gryffindor himself wrote it. Rowena Ravenclaw helped write it. Our destinies are intertwined. We learned that Salazar tried every possible way to kill Godric. But Rowena died for him. Harry, it's truth! I must die. It's the only way…" Cho said sadly.

"Cho!" said Hermione as she burst through the doors.

Someone was running right behind Hermione. It was Akira.

"Sis! You ok?" Akira asked.

"I'm not ok. Hermione, I told Harry and Ron what we found in the library." Cho answered.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Hermione wailed.

"It's alright." Said Ron. "I mean, it's the only way right? Fate is fate. You can't change it."

"True." Hermione noted.

"We heard what happened. I thought I was going to lose you! I can't even believe Lavender! I kind of liked her too. But now I hate her!" Akira said.

"It's not her fault. Voldemort was possessing her." Harry said.

"Oh." Akira said.

"So has anyone gotten a date for the Yule Ball yet?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

All of them including Hermione said, "No."

"We should start asking. The Yule Ball is right after the Second Trial! I literally mean, right after!" Hermione squealed.

"Yikes!" said Cho. "There won't be enough time to get ready."

"Don't worry, there will be." Said Akira.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey walked in. Following them was Lavender floating on a stretcher.

"Miss Chang!" Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Cho, are you alright? We know that what just happened must have been quite painful." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"I'm ok, I guess." Cho replied.

"I am therefore changing the persons to be hostage for the Second Trial." Dumbledore told them.

"You are?" said everyone excluding Dumbledore.

"Yes." Replied Dumbledore.

The hospital wing doors opened again. Professor Delacour walked in.

"Where is she?" Professor Delacour asked.

"Who?" said McGonagall.

"The one who is responsible for this event to 'ave occurred." Professor Delacour replied.

"Fleur, I know that you are very concerned, but please, just wake the girl and make sure she's not possessed or anything." McGonagall said.

"Of course." Said Professor Delacour.

Professor Delacour strode over to Lavender and took out her wand.

"_Ennervate!_" she cried. "_Kali Hendal!_"

Lavender opened her eyes and a great darkness came out of her body. It was Voldemort. It turned, saw Harry and Cho, then started flying toward them. Akira screamed and hid. Hermione and Ron stayed by Cho's side. Cho was scared. Harry was too. The brightly lit hospital wing turned black. It was full of darkness. Cho sat up and got off the hospital bed. She got her wand.

"Harry, we need to help. This is our battle too." Cho said.

Harry nodded and got out his wand.

"_Fira Dementia!_" Cho yelled.

Orange sparks emitted from Cho's wand. They grew larger and then they turned into balls of fire the size of a tennis ball. They soared straight towards Voldemort. They hit him and he shrieked in agony.

Voldemort fought back. "_Kithara Hadean!_" Cho was knocked backwards into the walls of the room.

"_Accio bottle!_" Cho screamed.

A large bottle went soaring towards Cho. She caught it and threw it to Harry who threw it to Ron. Ron broke the bottle right on Voldemort's head. Voldemort shrieked and with a wave of his wand, Ron went soaring to the ceiling and was roughly knocked against it. Ron fell about twenty feet and hit the floor with a large thud.

"Ron!" Everyone cried.

Ron wasn't moving. He looked like he wasn't even breathing. Cho gathered up her nerve and leapt up onto Voldemort and cast the best spells she knew. Cho kicked and punched him as hard as she possibly could. Voldemort shook her off and Cho ended up being thrown across the room and knocked into a bed and against the other wall. Voldemort muttered something and a magic sword appeared. Harry knew he was going to kill Cho. Then a blinding white light shone from behind Voldemort. Dumbledore was standing behind Voldemort and was casting a very powerful spell. Dumbledore glowed with power. He was bright with light. Voldemort dropped his sword and fell to his knees shielding his eyes. In a puff of green-black smoke, he was gone.

"Cho!" Harry gasped running over to Cho.

Cho had scratches on her face and arms.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah…I…I think so…" Cho replied weakly.

"You are very brave you know." Harry commented.

"Thanks…I may be brave, but I'm not strong." Cho whispered.

"Don't say that! You may not have outer strength, but your inner strength shows. Your courage is just as good as mine." Harry said reassuringly.

"Everyone, you are to stay here for the time being. All of you are to rest. Two of you still have to complete the Second Trial. I am afraid that I cannot reschedule it. So you all are to rest." Dumbledore ordered.

"Yes Professor…" said several young voices.

"What about Ron?" Akira asked quietly.

"Ah, yes. Almost forgot about him. Just kidding." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

Dumbledore levitated Ron onto a bed and revived him.

"Where is he?!!" Ron demanded. "Let me at him! I'll put that bast-"

"Ron, he's gone. You don't need to curse either." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Cho are you alright?" Ron asked, his face growing with concern.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Cho responded hesitantly.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost time for the Second Trial!" Hermione squealed.

Dumbledore walked in.

"Miss Chang, the new rules are that the hostage is the female partner from the pairs from each house…Which means…" Dumbledore trailed.

"You'll need to knock me out temporarily." Cho finished.

"Exactly. I've already done the others…Melly, Pansy, and Mandra." Dumbledore said.

"I see. Well, I'm ready." Cho replied. "Here Akira, hold onto my wand. I might lose it on the Quidditch field if I hold onto it."

Akira took Cho's wand and nodded. Cho turned to Dumbledore and she silently nodded. Dumbledore took out his wand and a blue light emitted from his wand and Cho was lying on the floor sleeping. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and told McGonagall to take her down to the field. Everyone forgot that Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were even in the room!

"Harry, come with me. Hermione, Ron, Akira, you may go out to the field and watch the Second Trial. I'm sure you three will be able to find some rather nicely located seats. I suggest that you go fill them before they are taken." Dumbledore said. "Harry, we will go down to the broom shed and get your Firebolt."

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore. Hermione, Ron, and Akira silently followed. They all walked in a small pack. Dumbledore and Harry turned towards the broom shed while Hermione, Ron, and Akira headed straight for the field.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Dumbledore replied, already knowing the answer.

"Voldemort. Do you think he'll come back and try and kill me? And Cho?" Harry questioned hurriedly.

"No. He knows now that I still have the great power I had fifty years ago." Dumbledore responded lightly.

"Fifty years ago? That would be about the same time that Voldemort was Tom Riddle!" Harry said in realization.

"Yes. He tried to take over the school…at that time I was still teaching Transfiguration…But I would not stand for it! I dueled him and I won. He fled and I was given the title of being the next headmaster of Hogwarts after Dippet died." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded in silence. Dumbledore unlocked the broom shed door and handed Harry his Firebolt.

"I believe you'll be needing this Harry." Dumbledore said, handing the broom to Harry.

"Thanks Professor." Harry replied.

"Now run along, you'll be late for the Second Trial. Trust me, that is not a good thing." Dumbledore said in his knowing way.

Harry nodded and shouldered his Firebolt as he ran out to the field.

When Harry ran onto the field, he saw Hermione, Ron, and Akira sitting in the front row with the Gryffindors. A large banner that Akira had conjured read, "The lion can kill the snake, scare the badger, and startle the raven." was flashing red and gold.

"Go Harry!" Akira screamed above the roar of the crowd.

"Knock 'em dead!" Ron yelled.

"Harry, you better win this because if Slytherin wins, I'll be so mad. I'll go slap Malfoy again!" Hermione squealed.

Harry laughed at Hermione's statement and walked over to the center of the field. Malfoy, Christopher, and Ryan appeared carrying their brooms. Ryan ran over and Christopher followed. Slowly, Malfoy ran over too.

"Good luck, Harry. I'm sure you'll do well." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"Good luck, Harry! This can't be too hard!" Christopher added.

"Thanks, good luck to you too." Harry responded.

Malfoy came over and confronted Harry.

"Good luck, Potter. I'm sure you'll need it. I doubt you'll even live…" Malfoy spat.

"Good luck, Malfoy. I bet you'll need it more than I will. You couldn't survive the First Trial. It's quite obvious that you won't survive now." Harry said coldly.

Dumbledore strode onto the field and magically magnified his voice.

"Competitors, mount your brooms." Dumbledore said.

A roaring cheer replied.

"On the count of three, One. Two. Three!!! May the Second Trial commence!!!" Dumbledore proclaimed.

Harry rose into the air and sped to one side of the field. Cho wasn't there. He sped to the other side and found her sleeping soundlessly, tied against the goal post. 'God she's beautiful.' Harry thought. He knew instantly what he needed to do. He pointed his wand at the castle and muttered, "_Accio Pocketknife!_" In a minute the pocketknife Sirius had given him was soaring towards Harry's outstretched hand. He opened it and revealed the shiny, silver blade inside. Just then a keeper flew in front of him blocking his way to Cho.

"Damn!" Harry murmured as he swerved around the other way.

He stuck out the blade and with one quick swipe the ropes were cut and they began to fall off. Cho began to slide down the post and then she started falling…Harry quickly dived and dodged Bludgers and other competitors as he wove in and out. Finally he had a clear shot. Cho was about fifty feet from the ground. Harry took the shot and with a burst of speed he was two feet beneath Cho. He outstretched both his arms and caught Cho.

The crowd cheered.

"Gryffindor receives one hundred and twenty points!" Dumbledore declared.

Harry flew down weaving through everyone. Then Malfoy came out of nowhere and pushed Cho off of Harry's broom.

The crowd gasped.

"Save her!" Akira screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cho opened her eyes. She awoke too soon. She saw blurred images. She was falling down. She screamed.

"She's awake!" Dean Thomas yelled. "Quick Harry! Save her!"

Harry was furious. The crowd desperately egged Harry on to save Cho. All he heard was the rush of brooms, the crowd, and Cho screaming. Harry was quickly flying through. No one got in his way. They understood that Cho was in danger. The only one that was in Harry's way was Malfoy. He stopped in front of Harry, blocking him.

"Aren't you going to save her, Potter? Or are you going to let her die?" Malfoy yelled at him.

"Get out of my way!" Harry shouted darkly.

He pushed Malfoy out of the way as he sped towards Cho. She was twenty feet from the ground. Malfoy still was trying to get into Harry's way. Out of nowhere a bludger appeared and hit Malfoy. He fell off of his broom and hit the ground. He cursed at the beater who hit it at him and he lay there on his back. Harry flew as fast as he could. Cho was only six feet from the ground. Akira took a good aim and threw Cho's wand at her sister. Cho caught it. Instantly she knew what to do. She cast a spell.

"_Angela Wingardium!_" Cho whispered.

White wings of light attached themselves to Cho's back and she was hovering. Harry was almost close enough to Cho to catch her. Cho panicked and her angelic wings disappeared. She started to fall again. Harry flew faster. As fast as his Firebolt could go. One foot from the ground, Harry safely caught Cho.

"Harry!" She gasped.

"Cho, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Now I am. Thank you." Cho replied smiling brightly.

"Uh…No problem…" Harry said nervously.

To everyone's surprise, all the girls that were tied up were rescued safely, except for Pansy Parkinson. She had awoken and was shrieking shrilly. Akira happened to see her and she laughed. Cho saw her and laughed as well. Soon everyone on the field heard her and laughed. In minutes Pansy was in tears because she was the only hostage not rescued. Plus she made a fool of herself screaming like a wuss. Dumbledore had come to the middle of the Quidditch field.

"I have an announcement to make. The Yule Ball is to take place this weekend. I will allow all students to take trips to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Or you can have an arranged escort to take you to the Muggle world so you can buy Muggle formal dress. Muggle currency will be provided. The first group to go will be the competitors. They get to leave this evening." Dumbledore announced.

An excited murmur of chatter broke out.

"Now will someone please get Miss Parkinson down, and will someone take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded and she got Pansy down. Pansy took one look at everyone and ran to the castle in tears. Madam Pomfrey revived Malfoy and attempted to take him to the hospital wing. Malfoy shoved her off and charged towards Harry. He threw a punch and missed. Cho blocked it. Malfoy turned to fight Cho instead.

"How you lived through that, I don't know. But you caused me to fall off my broom. No more games. I've put up with it for too long. I challenge you, Chang, to a fight. No wands. No magic whatsoever, just physical skill. Choose your second. I will choose mine." Malfoy spat.

"I accept your challenge. My second is my sister, Akira." Cho replied.

"Good. My second is my new friend, Alyssia." Malfoy said.

A girl with caramel blonde hair and hazel eyes flecked with green spots appeared at Malfoy's side. Her skin was moon bright. A Veela. She smiled. Instantly everyone backed away leaving space for them to fight.

"Professor! You need to stop this madness!" Hermione wailed.

No one heard Hermione as Cho and Malfoy ran into each other, throwing fists.

Cho kicked Malfoy right behind the knee. He staggered, then threw yet another punch, aimed at Cho's head. Instead he hit her left arm. She fell onto the ground, got up and hit Malfoy in the jaw and kicked him in the ribs.

"OWW!" Malfoy shouted.

He grabbed Cho's hair and pulled as hard as he could.

"AHH!" Cho screamed.

Cho elbowed him hard in the stomach and gave him a swift kick to the head. Dumbledore charged in and separated them.

"Stop, both of you!" Dumbledore ordered.

Slowly, Malfoy released Cho's hair from his grasp. Cho lowered her clenched fists.

"Malfoy's fault." Akira blurted out.

"I don't need excuses. I can perfectly understand that it was Mr. Malfoy's fault. I was watching him the whole time…Miss Chang, are you alright?" Dumbledore stated.

"Yes. I'm fine." Cho replied.

"Good. I have arranged a Portkey to take you to the following locations: Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Charlotte Russe (a Muggle women's shop), and Nieman Marcus (a very expensive Muggle shop with apparel for men and women). On these slips of paper, times are written down. Each travels to each location at the specified time in the order I have read them. So Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs first; Harry, Cho, Melly, and Christopher, please step forward." Dumbledore announced.

All four stepped forward.

"This is the Portkey. Here are the time slips. Off you go, then." Dumbledore said while passing out a slip of paper to each of them.

All four nodded and touched the Portkey. They disappeared from sight so fast that if you blinked, you would've missed their departure.


	16. A Little Shopping In Town

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: A Little Shopping In Town**

Everything spun in quick circles. When Melly, Cho, Harry, and Christopher touched the ground, each was disoriented and quite dizzy. Seconds later, Dumbledore appeared.

"Hello there. It's good to see you made it here in one piece." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I want to shop!" Melly wailed.

"Calm down!" said Christopher.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot why I was here. These are pocketbooks. Muggles keep their currency in it. There is $300.00 in each one. Each of you has $300.00 to spend in the Muggle World. If you wish to do all of your shopping here in our world, then you can go to Gringott's and get some money there…" Dumbledore explained while handing out four identical pocketbooks.

"They're lovely." Said Cho examining hers.

"They're yours to keep." Dumbledore said.

Each examined the pocketbooks. Their initials were engraved in silver on the leather.

"Thank you Professor!" All four replied.

"Now have fun!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Cho looked at Harry and grinned. Harry looked at Cho and grinned back.

"Let's go shop!!!" Cho yelled at Melly, Harry, and Christopher.

"Yeah!!!" Melly shouted back.

"Let's shop with the guys first, it'll probably be the shortest…We'll probably take forever to find the right dress…" Cho planned in her head.

"Great idea. But we still need time to eat, get the dress fitted, buy accessories, oh no! We won't have any time at all to shop with the guys!" Melly wailed.

"Oh my gosh you're right, Melly! Ok guys, let's see if you can do it on your own…if you promise to buy something fashionable that you know looks good on you, then go ahead and do it! We just don't want you two to look like fools…" Cho said brightly with a slight note of worried bewilderment.

"We promise!" replied Christopher.

"Good!" Melly said. "We'll see you in a few hours."

With that said, Melly took Cho's wrist and dragged her into the nearest store.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Harry." Said Christopher.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"I want to go to Nieman Marcus! It sounds fun." Christopher squealed.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

'That is really freaking me out…It's like he's a girl or something!' Harry thought.

"Sure. Let's go." Harry replied.

"Great! I want to see what Muggles wear!" Chris exclaimed, shoving the Portkey into Harry's hands.

Chris touched the Portkey and to his surprise, Melly and Cho emerged from a shop and ran over to them.

"Wait for us!" Melly shouted.

"Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere…for the moment." Harry responded.

"Cool! We're just in time! We are going to go to Charlotte Russe." Cho explained.

Harry nodded in response. He looked at Cho's shopping bag and back at her again. She was looking away towards Knockturn Alley.

"What do you have there?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh it's stardust, faerie powder, and moon glow." Cho replied.

"I see." Harry said blankly.

Then Chris checked his watch.

"The Portkey to Charlotte Russe is in thirty seconds." He stated.

"That'll be us." Melly said, glancing at Cho.

In a flash, they disappeared and reappeared in a secluded corner of the shop.

"Wow! Dumbledore made sure we wouldn't be seen. He chose a good spot for the Portkey to arrive." Melly noticed.

"He sure did. Harry, just make sure you come back for us. We'll probably be waiting here for you." Cho said.

"Don't worry, we'll come back for you." Harry replied.

"Good," Melly grinned. "Well, see you guys later!"

"See you!" Chris said with a dreamy sigh.

"The Portkey to Nieman Marcus is in two minutes." Harry noted.

"Ok then, so who're you going to ask to the ball? I'm asking Melly." Chris said, striking up a conversation.

"Me?" Harry questioned dumbly.

"No, the guy behind you. Yes you! Who'd you think I was talking to, you nut!" Chris exclaimed jokingly.

"Well, you'll probably laugh…" Harry muttered.

"I promise I won't. Who are you going to ask?" Chris assured Harry.

The Portkey arrived just as Harry answered.

"Cho." Harry replied.

Chris heard him over the rush of sound, he wasn't laughing or surprised.

"I thought you would ask her. My sister is one of her best friends. She tells her how much she likes you, Harry. You shouldn't hesitate to make a move. She feels the same way about you. Ask her soon, or else she'll be taken." Chris advised.

"I think I will. Oh we're here! In Nieman Marcus. I just noticed." Harry stated lamely.

"Oh, so we are! I just noticed too…" Chris replied.

"Well, we'd better start looking for something to wear." Harry said, sighing from boredom.

"Yeah." Chris agreed.

Both headed towards the young men's formal wear section.

Meanwhile the girls were in the junior's section by all the beautiful formal dresses…

"Oh my gosh! They're beautiful!" Cho squealed when she saw them.

"Wow! They are! I can't wait to try them on!" Melly exclaimed, sounding a lot like a three-year old in a candy store.

Cho ran straight towards a light blue dress adorned with a few rhinestones complete with thin spaghetti straps. She admired the dress and took it off the rack and bolted for the fitting rooms.

"Hey! I haven't found-OOH! What's this? It's beautiful!" Melly shouted as she grabbed the dress off the rack and followed Cho.

Cho tried on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's gorgeous! I'm taking it! Plus, I don't even have to have it tailored! It's perfect!" Cho said ecstatic.

Melly tried on the dress she found, jade green with a peasant top style bodice with gold trimmed fringe at the hem of the gown.

"I look great! This is so mine!!!" Melly giggled insanely with a great amount of joy.

She walked out of the fitting room to see Cho merrily prancing around in the dress that she was about to buy.

"Cho, you look, just, wow! You look awesome." Melly complimented.

"Thank you. You look fabulous!" Cho said, returning the gesture.

Both headed straight for the accessories that matched with the dress.

For Cho's a decorative item for her hair made of a lace that felt like silk, light blue in color. It looked like a small blue fern. To go along with it was a small light blue coin pouch covered in sequins with a fancy clasp. It came with beautiful black velvet heeled shoes from Japan. For Melly's a silver charm bracelet fashioned to look like heart-shaped leaves on a vine. Included were shoes just like Cho's only they were incredibly shiny instead of velvet.

They ran for the checkout counter and paid for everything. Fortunately, both knew how to use Muggle currency. They were out the door in a matter of minutes each carrying a large plastic bag that their dresses were in. The accessories were put into a separate bag that both took turns carrying.

"Whew! I'm tired." Melly gasped, flopping into a chair in the store.

"Me too." Cho said while literally dropping into a chair by Melly…

Back at Nieman Marcus…

Harry was browsing the racks when he saw Cho and Melly stumble in through the door.

"How did-?" Harry started.

"We're in a Muggle mall. Charlotte Russe is downstairs. We got bored waiting and carrying all these bags makes you both tired and hungry. We were looking for the food court or at least a snack bar when we saw this store here upstairs. I saw you in the window looking at some stuff. So we thought you might need help…" Cho explained.

"Cho! Melly!" Chris cried out in surprise. "How'd you get here?"

"We're in a mall. Charlotte Russe is downstairs. If you want more details ask Harry." Melly said.

"Fair enough." Chris replied.

Cho dragged Harry off to a different part of the department as Melly dragged Chris off in the opposite direction.

"Hmmm…Let's see…what suits Harry best?" Cho thought aloud.

She browsed the racks for a few minutes when she finally saw something perfect.

"Perfect! Here Harry! Try it on!" Cho exclaimed, shoving the shirt and pants into his arms and rushing him to the fitting room.

Harry found an empty cubicle and changed into the outfit Cho chose for him. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in agreement. It was perfect. Black pants with a long white button-up shirt, the tails untucked. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Harry? Are you in there?" Cho's voice sounded on the other side of the door quietly.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"How's it look? Does it fit?" Cho asked.

"It looks great and it fits fine." Harry answered.

"Cool! You can buy it or choose something else; I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if Melly needs any help with Chris…" Cho said as she walked out of the room; her voice growing softer each step she took.

Harry changed back into his regular clothes and paid for the outfit. He grabbed his bag and went off to hunt for Cho. He found her quite easily. He heard Melly's voice from across the whole store and followed the sound. He knew that wherever Melly was, Cho would be too. His assumption was correct. He found Cho picking out sets of shirts and trousers and held them up to Chris's body. Melly would stare at it for a few seconds then disagree. The two of them didn't even notice Harry was there until Chris saw him.

"Hi Harry! I see you've found something to wear. I, on the other hand haven't found anything. I've got two girls trying to help me, both disagreeing with each other. I think I need another male opinion. What do you think?" Chris said very sarcastically.

"Yeah, shut up Chris I'll help you." Harry replied with a much greater amount of sarcasm.

"Oh hi Harry! Didn't know you were there!" Cho and Melly said together.

Both girls stared at each other for a few seconds then broke out into a roaring laughter. The boys were quite confused and just blinked and stared blankly. The girls quickly regained their professional composure and continued to randomly select outfits from the rack.

"How about this one?" Cho asked holding up a pale green shirt with faded blue jeans.

"No. If he wears that, people will think he's a hippie or poor or something." Melly disagreed.

"How about this?" Harry asked holding up a blue and white striped shirt with dark blue trousers that nearly looked black.

"Perfect!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Finally! An agreement! My pain and suffering has come to an end!" Chris roared in great sarcasm.

The girls ushered Chris into the nearest fitting room with the outfit.

"Try it on!" they both squealed.

Chris went into an empty cubicle and changed. He looked in the mirror just as Harry did and smoothed his hair down.

"I look damn good!" Chris said to the mirror.

He changed and went to the counter and paid for his outfit with difficulty. Chris had never used Muggle currency before. Harry, Cho, and Melly helped him by counting the money and plying the bills from one another.

Then all four rushed off to their Portkey and arrived in Diagon Alley.

"How about we get some ice cream?" Chris suggested.

"That sounds great!" Melly squealed running over to Chris.

Chris jabbed Harry in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ask her! Now's your chance! She's alone!" He murmured into Harry's ear.

Cho sat at a table that she was saving for them. She rested her bags on an empty seat. Harry swallowed his pride and walked up to her quietly.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked softly, startling Cho.

"Oh hi Harry! Didn't see you there. Sure go ahead, you can sit down." Cho replied.

"I want to ask you something…something important." Harry said nervously.

"W-what is it?" Cho asked, her own voice shaking.

"W-will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry stuttered.

'Great Harry you blew it! She's going to say no because you can't keep your cool…I'm so stupid…' Harry thought.

"Yes!" Cho exclaimed, her face relaxing. "I thought it was going to be about something else! I'm so relieved!"

"You will?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes! I'll go with you!" Cho squealed.

She got up and hugged him. Harry sat there in shock. He came to his senses once Cho wrapped her arms around him. Harry returned the hug. Inside, he felt like the happiest guy in the world. Chris happened to look behind him and saw Harry and Cho locked in a tight embrace, both had smiles on their faces. Chris grinned.

"Way to go Harry! I knew you could do it!" He muttered under his breath in happiness.


	17. The Yule Ball Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Yule Ball Again**

Melly and Chris returned with two double fudge sundaes with cherries, nuts, and whip cream on it. Melly saw Cho and Harry's happy faces and stared at them for a second then she sat down as Chris put one sundae in front of Cho and Harry and the other in front of Melly and himself.

"Why are you two so happy?" Melly asked in curiosity.

"They'll tell you in a minute, but first, I want to ask you Melly, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Chris asked quickly.

Luckily, Melly caught every word out of Chris's mouth and smiled. She nodded.

"Yeah! I'm going with you! I'm going to the Yule Ball with Chris! One of the hottest guys alive!" Melly yelled to everyone.

A dull "Good for you…" was heard in response.

"So why are you two so happy?" Melly asked for the second time.

"Harry asked me to the Yule Ball." Cho answered.

"No way! That's totally awesome!" Melly squealed.

"Since we're both 'couples' the reason why I got two sundaes is so one 'couple' can share one and the other 'couple' can share it too." Chris said, sounding like Percy Weasley.

"Uh, we already figured that out Chris…" Melly said dully.

Not another word was spoken. The four friends ate their sundaes in silence. Then Dumbledore appeared around dusk.

"I'm afraid it's time to go. You may finish your sundaes. I was thinking of getting one myself. Be ready in half an hour. That is when the final Portkey to Hogwarts arrives. Now I must fetch the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins. But first, my sundae…" Dumbledore said calmly as he walked up to the counter and ordered a sundae and sat at a table and quickly ate it.

He got up from the table and with a turn of his heel he vanished. Melly, Cho, Chris, and Harry were gathering up their bags and were looking for the Portkey.

"I think we lost it." Chris said.

"Lost it! How will we ever get back to the castle?!" Melly shrieked.

"Shut up and calm down! It's right here under the table!" Cho screeched above Melly so she could be heard.

"Oh good!" Melly said calmly. "I was worried we'd be stuck here forever and never get to the ball."

"Shut up." Cho said again.

Dumbledore appeared again this time with four companions. Malfoy, Pansy, Mandra, and Ryan.

"It's time to leave," Dumbledore said again. He pulled another Portkey from his robes and handed it to Ryan. "Since it so appears that Mr. Malfoy has lost the Portkey, I retrieved it and here it is. Not to worry."

Everyone touched their Portkey and disappeared. They reappeared on the Hogwarts grounds to see that all the people that were there when they left still stood in the same exact places.

"Welcome back!" they all said together.

"Uh…Thanks…" Each said in response.

"Dobby, please have the other house-elves bring our house pair's formal clothing for the ball to their dormitories." Dumbledore said quietly to the ground.

Harry looked down to where Dumbledore was talking and saw a pair of green-tennis ball sized eyes on a round head with bat-like ears. He smiled at his house-elf friend. Three years ago Harry had tricked Dobby's previous master, Lucius Malfoy, into setting Dobby free. Last year Harry had met Dobby again in the Hogwarts kitchen. He was paid a galleon a week for his good work. Occasionally, Dobby bought gifts for Harry. One such gift that could never be forgotten was Dobby's Christmas gift to Harry last year. A pair of knitted socks. One red with a pattern of broomsticks and the other green with a pattern of snitches…

Dobby nodded and waved to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Akira, and Cho. Then he ran off to the castle.

"Everyone who has not gone shopping may do so now. Carriages are now arriving as I speak. Hurry now! In less than a day the ball will begin!" Dumbledore announced.

Hurriedly the crowds of students began rushing towards the arriving carriages. Hermione, Ron, and Akira just stood next to their friends in silence.

"Well…looks like we're not going to be getting anything for the ball." Akira sighed.

"Hey, don't worry! I knew that this was going to happen…it always does. So to save you the trouble of having to go out and buy your clothes for the ball, I had one of Cho's friends go shopping last week for the three of you. They're the perfect size and they're sitting in my trunk in the Hufflepuff common room. I'll go and get them for you…NOOGIE!!!" Melly said while she gave Akira a noogie.

"Ow!!" Akira shrieked, "You're messing up my hair!"

Everyone except Akira burst out into giggles. Melly eventually stopped giving Akira noogies and after Akira chilled out a bit she started giggling with the rest of her friends.

"Competitors, you are excused." Rang out Professor McGonagall's voice from somewhere on the grounds.

Almost everyone left and went to their common rooms. Melly rushed to the Hufflepuff Tower and returned in a flash and she was out of breath.

"H-here…you…go…y-your stuff for the…ball…" She panted.

Slowly she walked back up the way she came and went to her common room. Akira, Cho, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked up to the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"_Carrot Cake_." Hermione answered.

"What an interesting password we have this week!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione snapped.

The portrait had swung open a minute long ago and the Fat Lady was getting annoyed.

"Are you two going inside or not? Your friends already went in." she said grumpily.

"Yeah…we're going in…" Ron sighed.

The two of them walked inside to see Harry and Cho sitting on a chair together, quite close to each other. Akira was grinning from ear to ear as she watched her sister. She tried hard not to laugh. It was tough but she managed to keep a straight face. Hermione noticed it the second she walked in. Ron did as well. The three didn't say anything about it. Harry and Cho noticed that their friends were eyeing them.

"Oh we forgot to tell you!" Cho exclaimed realizing why they were staring.

"Tell us what?" Hermione, Ron, and Akira asked.

"Cho and I are going to the Yule Ball together. Melly and Chris are going together. When we were out shopping, we went to the ice cream parlor and we all shared two double fudge sundaes…" Harry explained.

"But before the sundaes even got to the table, Chris and Melly were at the counter ordering…Harry asked me if I'd go with him. I said yes obviously…it made the both of us really happy and we gave each other a hug." Cho finished.

"How sweet!" Akira said batting her eyelashes at the boys across the room.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Cho snapped when she looked where her sister's eyes were directed.

"What? I'm trying to get a date!" Akira said exasperated.

"Someone will ask you…" Cho sighed.

Akira agreed and was about to run up the stairs to the girl's dormitory when she bumped into a fourth year boy with short dark brown hair and turquoise eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Akira said quickly apologizing. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"That's ok. I think it's mostly my fault since I was trying to catch my friend over there. He stole my Herbology book. He was trying to run away, he ran right past that fifth year with the curly hair, and I ran after him just as just turned around trying to run also. Oh and I'm Adam Morgan. You are?" Adam explained briefly.

"I'm Akira Chang. My sister is Cho Chang." Akira replied.

"Your sister is the girl who got resorted and moved back a year?" Adam asked his eyes widening.

"Yeah…so what? Why do you find it so interesting?" Akira asked coldly.

"Well…I guess…it's just cool that the Sorting Hat screwed up…" Adam shrugged.

"It didn't screw up! It just-" Akira started to shout.

"Akira!" Cho snapped.

Cho yelled something in Chinese to Akira. Then Akira responded in Japanese. Cho seemed quite insulted, as did her sister.

"Uh Hermione, what'd they say to each other?" Ron asked.

"You expect me to know Chinese and Japanese just because I'm smart?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah…" Ron replied.

"So do you know the languages or not?" Harry asked.

"I know some of both languages. I understood what they both said…" Hermione said giving in to the pressure of two boys badgering her.

"What'd they say?" Ron asked.

"Cho told Akira to 'Shut up and calm down because Adam doesn't know anything that Dumbledore told us three about the Order of Phoenix. If you don't chill out then I'll personally show your diary to everybody. I know where the key is. I know you have secrets…' Now Akira told Cho 'You have no right to be in my stuff! Especially my private things! Why don't you go make out with your new boyfriend?! Cedric is probably really pissed off at you since you're with Harry! And that you're a Gryffindor!' So I guess you'd say Cho went easy on her sister…but Akira just exploded…No offense to you Harry…but that's what they really said. Even I can't believe that Akira would say such a thing! You'd think she was possessed!" Hermione translated.

"Ouch!" Ron said.

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"You aren't mad are you, Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I think I would've been better off not knowing what they said…I need some time to think…" Harry said slowly as he walked up the stairs.

Cho saw Harry walking up the stairs and instantly figured it out. She followed him up the stairs.

"Harry, I-I'm really sorry. Even I was shocked when she told me that! I wanted to kill her! Literally! But I didn't because even though I hate her right now, she's my sister. I've loved her for fourteen years…I may have trespassed in her personal space but she had been acting different this year. Ever since the First Trial, she won't exactly talk as much as she always does. Usually she never shuts up but now whenever I talk she tells me to shut up…But only when we're talking to one another. She talks to me when I'm with you or your friends or something. She's just trying to act as normal as possible. So she can look like the innocent one. And I-" Cho explained but was cut off by Harry.

"It's alright. It isn't your fault. I don't blame you. From what I've seen, she couldn't have gotten this behavior from you. You're a great role model for her! I've noticed that she's been acting a little different also, but I just haven't said anything. I thought it was just an imaginary thing. You don't have to apologize. You've done nothing wrong…" Harry said.

"I know it isn't my fault…but I just can't sort this out…we both need time to think…" Cho replied.

"I don't really need time to think anymore. I've already had that part of time…talking about it with you…you don't know how much you help me…or how much I care about you…or what I think when I look at you…I'd tell you but I'm too nervous and it's not exactly the right time…" Harry answered.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Cho whispered.

She did what her heart told her. She held him close in an embrace…in her heart she knew that there was love there. It wasn't longing for Cedric…it was a new love…Harry…

Together they walked down the stairs back to the Common Room. It appeared that Hermione and Ron were talking with Akira because the second they came down the stairs, Akira ran towards them.

"I'm really sorry! I'm not myself anymore! I can't explain it…I've talked with Adam and he forgives me. Hermione and Ron forgive me too…I just want to know, do you, Harry and Cho, do you forgive me for what I've said and done that has somehow hurt you both in some sort of way?" Akira apologized.

"Well that was quite touching…I'm proud of you…I'll say it again…I'm proud of you, sis. You've made a good choice. I forgive you. What about you, Harry?" Cho said as she turned to Harry.

"I know you weren't exactly acting under your own actions…I know you're sorry…I know you want to be forgiven…and…you are…I've talked with Cho, and she's sorted things out for me…you're forgiven…" Harry said pausing every now and then.

"Thank you!" Akira squealed.

She drew them both into a really tight hug. Hermione and Ron joined in too. They were all squeezing each other so tight that none of them could breathe but they didn't care. Their broken friendship had been renewed. They broke apart from the hug, each gasping for air.

"You nearly suffocated me!" Akira gasped.

"Well…you…squeezed us…first!" Cho panted.

"I know that! But you all didn't have to tackle me!" Akira replied.

"I feel lightheaded…" said Ron.

"You look dizzy." Hermione noticed.

"She's right…" Harry agreed.

After that Adam walked up to Akira.

"I know this is really short notice, but I couldn't help but noticing that you don't have a date to the Yule Ball and I don't either…so will you go with me?" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Akira giggled.

"Great!" Adam replied as he walked away with a smile on his face.

It got late into the night. Everyone got very tired very quickly. They all headed to their dormitories and went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore had an announcement.

"It has come to my attention that the one of the competitors for Slytherin has dropped out. Pansy Parkinson has chosen to resign her position. She will be replaced by Alyssia Rosiak." Dumbledore said.

At the Slytherin table Alyssia was smirking. Malfoy was talking to her and they looked at Pansy and gave her a mean look then continued to talk.

"Bad couple they are. But the worst part is that they get along quite well." Ron said.

"I know, really…" Cho agreed.

"As you all know tonight is the Yule Ball. I know that everyone just went shopping last night. If you didn't get the chance to search for something to wear, throughout all of today, those who weren't able to buy themselves anything may go shopping until three hours to the start of the ball. Competitors don't have to begin the ball, but they can if they want to. Classes are cancelled…light day today…Enjoy your breakfasts." Dumbledore continued.

"I can't believe it! The night of the ball! Time just flew by didn't it?" Cho said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed.

"Hey Hermione, who're you going with?" Akira asked curiously.

"Uh…" said Hermione.

"Well?" Akira persisted.

"Ron." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"You're kidding!" Akira exclaimed, her eyes filling with laughter.

"No, I'm not." Hermione confirmed.

Instantly Akira turned serious.

"What happened to Parvati?" Akira asked.

"She ditched him…er…dumped him…and she went off with Ernie Macmillan." Hermione answered.

"She left Ron for that dork?" Akira exclaimed.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"She was better off with Ron!" Akira said.

"I know…but she's narrow-minded and didn't agree when I tried to explain it to her!" Hermione said vehemently.

Akira sighed then turned to Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked him.

"I thought you all would laugh. Besides, after all the times you've seen us at each other's throats you would think we hated each other all the time!" Ron answered.

"Well being mad at each other all the time doesn't necessarily mean that you hate each other. It can also be a way that you two flirt with one another." Cho stated.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione shouted together.

"That's insane!" Hermione blurted out.

"I agree!" Ron said nodding.

"Well it does sound highly unlikely, but it's possible…" Harry said agreeing with Cho.

Ron and Hermione sighed and shook their heads and gave the other three a 'never mind' look. The five of them continued to eat their breakfast in peaceful silence.

Harry and Cho finished their breakfasts first. Both bolted out the door to the grounds and went to a secluded area by the lake. They sat down and said nothing for a few seconds.

"The lake…it's so beautiful…so peaceful…" Cho said.

"Yeah…it is…" Harry replied.

There was another moment of silence. Cho laid down on the grass and gazed up at the beautiful blue sky. She watched the white fluffy clouds drift across it. Harry eventually laid down next to her and also gazed at the sky. They talked about Quidditch, their classes, and the shapes of clouds that they saw.

"That one looks like a cat." Cho commented.

"That one looks like a great lion." Harry noted.

"I see a raven." Cho said.

"So do I." Harry replied.

Hermione, Ron, and Akira eventually came outside onto the grounds. Akira spotted her sister and Harry first. Hermione and Ron followed her gaze and were headed towards Harry and Cho. Akira grabbed their cloaks and pulled them backwards.

"No, no, no…let's not go that way." Akira said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, why? Harry and Cho are there." Hermione replied.

"Well, don't you think they need some privacy?" Akira asked eyeing the two of them with an icy stare.

"Uh yeah…Let's go the other way!" Ron agreed.

"Yeah…let's go…" Hermione slowly agreed.

"Good!" Akira exclaimed.

She pushed the two of them in a completely different direction.

Cho watched the clouds slide away and fade from view. There wasn't anything to do now.

"I'm bored." She said.

"Me too." Harry said.

They both said nothing for about half a second.

"Maybe we should think of something to do?" Cho suggested.

"I'm already thinking." Harry said, grinning.

Cho smiled and nodded.

Harry grinned again and said "I've thought of something. What's your name again? Pansy, is it?"

"No! My name is Cho, dork!" She replied.

"Is it Ginny?"

"No. That's Ron's sister's name! My name is Cho."

She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Is it Alyssia?"

"Hell no! I'm not named after some ugly Slytherin girl!"

"Oh your name _is _Alyssia?"

It went on for hours. The sun was slowly starting to sink behind the mountains and Harry was hiding in a clearing. Cho was standing by the lake, calling Harry's name. Harry had an evil plan. He quickly and quietly ran up from behind Cho and pushed her into the lake.

"Who did that?!" she shrieked.

"Me!" Harry said waving his hands manically.

Cho swam to the nearest bit of dry land and was sopping wet. Harry burst into laughter and ran.

"Brrr! COLD!" Cho muttered.

"Catch me if you can!" Harry yelled.

"Harry James Potter you are SO DEAD!!!!" Cho screamed, tearing after Harry like a fox.

Harry was running as fast as he could. Cho was right behind him. She took a long leap and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. Both fell over and did a somersault. Cho landed on top of Harry and smiled, showing her perfect, white teeth.

"I got you!" She said.

"I know." Harry replied.

Harry lifted Cho's face towards him as if he was about to kiss her. Their lips were about to meet when Harry realized something.

"Cho! Dinner is in three hours! Dinner is when we leave for the ball!" He said aloud.

Cho got off of Harry and stood up just as Harry did as well.

"I must get ready!" She squealed.

Cho was right about to break into a sprint, when Harry grabbed her arm.

"I'll be waiting for you outside the portrait hole at 6:30." He whispered into her ear.

Cho nodded and ran for the castle doors. It took a few seconds until all the girls realized the time and headed into the castle as well.

The guys were left outside all alone. Most of them got bored in a few minutes and all the guys left on the grounds except for Ron and Harry. Ron spotted Harry and walked over to him and plopped down on the grass next to him.

"Hey Harry. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing…I'm just thinking about the ball…I never received a permission slip…you know, so we can leave the grounds and go to the ball…" Harry said finally realizing it.

"Dumbledore probably sent it directly to Snuffles…" Ron answered.

"I'm sure you're right…I wonder what the third trial will be." Harry said.

"Who knows…" Ron shrugged.

Soon the both of them went inside and climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower…

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress.

"_Carrot Cake._" Ron and Harry said together.

The fat lady swung forward and admitted them inside.

Harry and Ron walked in the door and could hear loads of noise coming from the girl's dormitories.

Harry went upstairs to his dormitory and opened the door with a shiny gold plaque that read: "5th Years". Harry opened the door and changed into his clothes for the ball. The thing that really surprised him is when Cho walked out of the bathroom wearing a white dressing gown and robe.

"AHH!" Cho screamed. "Oh hi Harry! You look good!"

"Uh Cho…what're you doing in the boy's dormitory?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's just say the girl's dormitory bathroom is full. I came in here and it was empty so I just figured, it's a hell of a lot better here than in there…so I hope you don't mind…" Cho said.

"Uh I don't mind…I'll just make sure that no one comes up here…" Harry replied.

"Thanks…the guys would freak out if they saw me in here." Cho said, relieved.

"No problem…" Harry responded.

Cho walked back into the bathroom and continued to get ready for the ball.

"Ok…that was weird…" Harry muttered.

Just then Ron entered the room.

"Hey Harry! I was looking for you…" Ron said.

"If you want to get ready for the ball, you'd better hurry." Harry replied.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Cho is using our bathroom. She's getting ready for the ball." Harry answered.

"Why isn't she in her own dormitory?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you hear all the noise and shrieking coming from the girl's dormitory door?!" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"Well, yeah…I didn't think anything of it though…" Ron replied.

"It's a zoo in that dormitory…that's why she came here…there's nobody except us here." Harry said.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, opened his trunk, and pulled out what he was going to wear. He put it on quickly. Harry realized the time. It was 6:15. He knocked on the bathroom door. It opened a crack.

"Yes?" Cho asked.

"It's 6:15, I'm going downstairs now." Harry replied.

"Ok. I just have to put on my makeup. Which won't take very long…" Cho said.

Harry nodded then turned away. Cho closed the door and opened the bag with accessories inside. She opened the bottle with stardust, grabbed a handful, and tossed it into the air. Her skin was shimmering like stars. She took the faerie powder and sprinkled some around her eyes and face. Pale pink eye shadow and blush appeared on her face. Finally opening the pouch containing the moon glow, she grabbed a couple handfuls and her skin was brighter and glowing. She took a last look in the mirror and then she was ready.

Cho opened the bathroom door and walked out. She put away all of her things into Harry's trunk and left a note saying to return them to her later. She opened the dormitory door and walked down the stairs to the common room. She glanced at the clock on the wall above the fireplace. '6:26' it read. She calmly walked down the stairs in her beautiful shoes and gently pushed the portrait door open. Harry was waiting for her outside.

"Wow! You look…you look well, beautiful!" Harry exclaimed.

He took her arm and led her down the stairs. The Great Hall was crowding and loads of students dressed up. Roars of chatter and disarray shot out into every corner of the room like a disease. Dumbledore emerged from a door nearby and the students instantly became quiet and stood still in an orderly fashion.

"Competitors, you shall go first. The Portkey leaves in ten minutes. Just enough time for everyone to get here. All of you may sit at your house tables while you're waiting. Competitors will sit at their table." He said.

The students sat at their house tables as Harry and Cho sat at the competitor's table. Melly was sitting on the opposite end of the table with Chris by her side. Alyssia sat next to Chris with Draco resting an arm on her shoulder. Ryan and Mandra were fighting their way down the stairs to get to their table. Soon they sat down and quickly, every student in the school was present. Dumbledore stepped towards the competitors and handed them each a Portkey. They touched their Portkeys and vanished. They reappeared in a beautiful field. There was a large clearing, tables and chairs were laid out with plates, and silverware and large gazebo housed it all. On the ceiling of the gazebo, was a beautiful crystal chandelier.

"It's beautiful!" said Melly.

"I know!" replied Chris.

The rest of the school appeared on the grounds and gasped in awe at the whole place. There was a small stage with microphones and musical instruments. Cho had seen it and flipped through the book of songs. She found the one she was looking for. "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. She got up to the stage and instantly musicians appeared at her side. She gave the microphones a quick test. All eyes were on her. She motioned for the musicians to play the music to "I'm With You". Then she opened her mouth and started singing.

"'_I'm standing on bridge, I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here, by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you._

_I'm looking for a place, searching for a face, Is there anybody here, I know? Cause nothings going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you. I'm with you._

_Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of mind…Yeah…yeah…YEAAAHH!_

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you. I'm with you. I'm with you…'"_

When Cho stopped singing Harry was near tears. He knew that Cho had intended the song to be for him. A roaring applause greeted Cho. She had a great voice! She walked off the stage and stood next to Harry. Harry saw Cho coming towards him and he quickly wiped away the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"That was beautiful, Cho." Harry said.

"Thank you. It was for you, you know?" Cho replied.

"Yes. Thank you for singing that for me. And you're welcome. You have a beautiful voice." Harry commented.

"Thank you…" Cho said blushing pink.

"And I will take you by the hand and take you somewhere new. I was trying to find you. And I will take you home…er to your dormitory…" Harry said, also blushing a bit.

Cho smiled and held Harry's hand. "Go on, 'Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new.' But this time, I care about who you are."

Harry nodded and led Cho to a part of the field away from everyone. The grass was tall and amber gold in color.

"Cho, there's something that I've wanted to tell you since my third year." Harry said.

"What?" Cho asked curiously.

"Ever since I first saw you at the Quidditch match in my third year, I felt a feeling for you. Something different from anything I've ever felt before…I felt…love…Cho, what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm in love with you. You're the girl of my dreams, the one who stole my heart." Harry said rather quickly.

Cho caught every word and said nothing for a second.

"I just want to know if you feel the same way about me. Not because I'm famous, but because I'm just, well, me." Harry said.

"Harry, I…feel…I feel…Harry, I……I love you too…I felt the same feeling once I had turned you down when you asked me to the ball last year. I was going with Cedric, so what? The one I really should have gone with was you Harry. Not because of your fame or fortune, but because you are who you are. I love you Harry! I have stolen your heart and you have stolen mine. We feel the same about one another. We were meant to be. I just know it. I don't know how, but the Order of Phoenix is what brought us closer. The power of the phoenix is somehow bonding us, it's strange, but I am glad of it. If it hadn't happened, well, I would have never known what kind of person you are. It would've taken me ages to realize that. Harry-" Cho said but she stopped in mid sentence.

She kissed Harry with all the love in her heart. Their kiss was not a simple peck, like the one on the night Harry took Cho back to the dormitory after finding her singing on a balcony in the middle of the night. This one was different. It was true and full of love and passion.

"Harry, this is how I really feel about you!" Cho said.

Harry was breathless. "Cho I-I don't know how to react. It's just that I feel the same way. But I hide it."

"Don't hide anymore…" Cho replied.

"I won't." Harry said.

Cho and Harry were sitting in the grass and both laid down and looked up at the star-filled sky. Together they gazed at constellations and pointed out shapes that the stars made. Soon they both got quite tired. Cho rolled over in the grass so she was right next to Harry. He held her in his arms and both fell asleep together.

It had been at least two hours when they were awaken. Akira had been looking for them and finally found the two of them.

"Hurry! Get up! The other competitors are about to leave without you!" Akira said to them after she had shaken both out of their slumber.

Harry and Cho quickly got up and started running. There were carriages waiting them. Dumbledore opened the door to their carriage and both climbed inside. At an instant the carriage moved and the invisible horses that pulled it broke into a gallop.

As Cho gazed out the windows, a light snow started to fall.

"Harry, look! It's starting to snow!" She cried.

Soon the light snow became a blizzard. The ground was covered in snow and ice. The horses still continued to gallop and the snow on the road flew up from behind the carriage like a white misty tail. In twenty minutes they arrived back at Hogwarts. Upon opening the door to exit the carriage, Cho shuddered from the cold. Harry took off a jacket he was wearing over his shirt and draped it upon Cho's shoulders.

"T-thanks." She said, still shuddering.

"No problem." Harry replied.

Together they walked in the doors of the Great Hall and found everyone inside sitting down and wrapped in blankets. Madam Pomfrey was also there. She was giving each student a spoonful of Pepper-up Potion.

"Ms. Chang! Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Here, both of you take this." She continued, shoving a spoon into both of their mouths.

Smoke steamed out of both of their ears. Harry and Cho laughed. Professor Delacour was wandering around handing over blankets. She saw Harry and Cho and handed both some blankets and conjured a mattress for them to sit on. Cho sat down and pulled the blanket around herself. Harry noticed that he was also cold pulled the blanket on himself before he sat down next to Cho. The thing that astonished Harry the most is when a great shaggy black dog walked past him and turned around and ran for Harry.

"Well hello Snuffles! I haven't seen you for a while!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hi there Snuffles." Cho said scratching the dog behind its ears.

Snuffles barked and pounced on Cho and started licking her face. Cho was laughing.

"It tickles!" She said through laughter.

Dumbledore strode towards Harry and Cho. He took note that Snuffles was there and held out his hand. Snuffles raised his paw. Dumbledore shook Snuffles' paw and wrote a note on a piece of parchment that appeared out of no where. He set the note on the floor. Snuffles read it and barked in understanding.

"Snuffles, perhaps I should tell you what is to happen when the power is awaken…" Dumbledore said.

Snuffles nodded and as Dumbledore started walking away, Snuffles trotted alongside him.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cho asked.

"The Order of Phoenix." Harry replied.

"Hm…I guess that's the only logical answer…" Cho replied. "I'm still tired, even though we didn't even dance at the ball. I guess I'm just real tired."

"I'm tired too…C'mon, let's go to our dormitory." Harry said standing up and held out his hand to help Cho up.

Cho took his hand and shakily stood up.

"Cho, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm dizzy……colors………suffering………pain………death………" Cho said swaying with each step she took.

Harry realized that Cho must be having another vision and ran her up to Dumbledore's office.

In seconds they were there. Harry panted and caught his breath then knocked loudly on the wall with the stone gargoyle.

"Come on! Open!" He said in anguish.

The wall slid open and Harry saw Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Come inside." Sirius said.

Harry walked in with Cho. Together the three of them walked onto the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office and opened the door. Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Sirius, set the girl in the chair over there." Dumbledore said.

Harry let go of Cho's hand and she nearly fell to the ground, but Sirius quickly caught and carried her over to the chair that Dumbledore had pointed to.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Cho has a unique gift. Usually, the descendant of Ravenclaw cannot 'see'. But Cho can. She is a 'seer' and she can see things before they happen. These images she is seeing are stronger because the day you both will have the fight to save our world is very near. She is losing strength. Most descendants failed to perform the Order of Phoenix because they were too weak and their magical powers were draining along with their lives. Harry, in order to save her you will have to accompany her in one of her visions. This vision she is having. I will let you both stay in the guest bedroom up here. I will cast a spell to link your minds to one another. I'm sure both of you are tired so you won't need a sleeping spell." Dumbledore explained.

Harry firmly nodded. Sirius led the way to the guest bedroom. Harry went and lifted Cho off of the chair and set her on the bed in the room. Harry climbed onto the bed and instantly both Harry and Cho fell asleep and Harry heard Dumbledore mutter a spell that he didn't know. Soon he saw himself standing next to Cho.

"_Cho, where are we?" Harry asked._

"_This is what I've been seeing. It's getting clearer each passing day. I don't understand why I keep seeing it. But I know that this will happen. Watch." Cho replied pointing at a grassy area surrounded by trees._

"_Is that the grounds?" Harry asked._

"_Yes." Cho answered._

_Then as if an invisible force was moving the two of them, Cho was placed in front of Harry and in front of them was Voldemort. Behind them were Akira, Ron, and Hermione._

"_The time has come for me to destroy you Harry Potter!" Voldemort said._

"_You will not!" Harry heard himself say._

"_Foolish boy…prepare to die. Don't worry girl, you'll be next. And so will all the rest of you. You won't feel a thing. Trust me." Voldemort said raising his wand at Harry._

"_We could never trust you!" Akira screamed._

"_You will learn. It is time that you have met your match, Harry Potter! _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled into the frozen silence._

"_NO!!!!" Cho screamed._

_She leapt forward and hit the ground, dead._

_Harry's eyes streamed with tears. Then everything was fading away. The scene disappeared. And so did the dream. In its place was the ceiling of the guest bedroom in Dumbledore's office._

"Harry!" Cho exclaimed. "You were there! Now do you understand?"

Harry had tears in his eyes. He must've cried while he slept. "I-I didn't know…I understand now."

"Come now, we must empty what you've seen into the Pensieve. In order for us to understand, we will need to see it ourselves." Dumbledore said.

"Ok." Cho and Harry said together.

They all walked back into Dumbledore's office and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore opened the cabinet that the Pensieve was in. He put the Pensieve on the desk and tapped his wand at Cho's forehead and Harry's as well. The thin drops of silver that held the vision were emptied into the Pensieve. The silvery surface turned gold, then green and silver.

"Sirius, come. We shall see what has happened. You both wait here. We will be back in a few minutes." Dumbledore said.

Sirius looked inside the Pensieve and Dumbledore looked inside as well. Both were sucked into the small stone basin and disappeared.

"I hope they get back soon." Harry said.

"I hope so too…" Cho replied.

It had been at least 10 minutes until Sirius and Dumbledore finally returned.

"Harry, if this really going to happen, you both will need to uh…have uh…bond…" Sirius said not knowing exactly how to word his statement.

"You mean, fall in love?" Cho said.

"Exactly." Sirius replied.

"Don't worry, already taken care of." Harry and Cho said.

"Now that we have gotten past that certain barrier, I will need to tell you what exactly happens." Dumbledore said.


	18. Bound to Chains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Bound to Chains**

Harry and Cho nodded nervously.

"Cho, when you sacrifice yourself, a shining light will come from your body. Harry, this light will come straight to you since you are Gryffindor's natural and only heir. This light is power. Power that you will need in order to defeat Voldemort. He is strong, but you both are stronger." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"So when I die, a light will appear and it will give Harry power to defeat Voldemort?" Cho asked to see if she understood correctly.

"Yes. Exactly. Now Harry, in order for you to use this power properly, you must summon Fawkes. He will bring you the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Godric's sword has many magical properties that even I have not yet been able to uncover. Only the heir will learn the secrets. Cho, Rowena was gifted highly in music. She is the one who _invented_ the Phoenix Song. She sang it. Eventually, she played it on a harp and the phoenixes learned how to sing it as well. Upon the second you fall to the ground, dead, the phoenix song will play and it'll have a fierce side that even you haven't heard yet Harry. It will sound like a flute playing a fierce melody. For Rowena did play the flute and harp. Upon her birth into our world, Rowena was marked with the heart star of music. A heart star is the drop of magic in you that shows your best abilities. Harry, for instance, one of his best abilities is Quidditch. That is not his heart star. His will yet to be discovered. Cho, you have great beauty that you've inherited from Rowena. You heart star is somewhat known. Your strongest ability is to love. You have such love in your heart when you have someone to be with. No evil can harm you. Your power of love is great. That is only half of it. It is said that when the heir turns sixteen, she will find the other half of her heart star as well as new abilities that are nearly part of the heart star. Things like those are called nebular forces. With me so far Harry? Cho?" Dumbledore explained then saw Harry and Cho staring in utter bewilderment.

"Yeah…we're with you." Harry replied. "How come Cho has more abilities than I do, Professor?"

"It may seem that she does, but you both have an equal amount of abilities." Dumbledore answered.

"I see. Professor…perhaps we should leave now." Cho said.

Dumbledore glanced at his pocket watch and chuckled.

"Well it's quite late. I'll let you two go. I'll make sure Mr. Filch doesn't give you both detentions. Oh yes, I'll place a protective barrier on the grounds so that no evil may harm you." Dumbledore said. "You may go."

Harry and Cho nodded and left the room and exited into the hall where they continued walking until they reached the Gryffindor common room. Both lazily climbed the stairs to their dormitories and opened the doors. Cho went inside her dormitory, and Harry went inside his. Both took off the clothes they were wearing to the Yule Ball, changed into pajamas, and went to sleep.

The next morning Cho woke up and found a single rose in a glass vase on her nightstand. Attached was a card.

'Dear Cho,

I hope you had as much fun as I did last night at the ball. I hope that today will be a good day for you.

Love,

Harry'

Once Cho finished reading it, she smiled and put the card in her trunk. She took a shower and put on a dark pink halter-top with her favorite flare jeans. On top of it, she put on her Hogwarts robes. She came down the stairs and saw Harry smiling at her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Harry replied.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Cho asked.

"They left early this morning for some extra 'study time' so they're probably oh…uh…around." Harry answered.

"Yeah right…extra study time…more like make out time…" Cho giggled.

"C'mon, let's go and get some breakfast." Harry said.

"Alright." Cho agreed.

Together they walked out of Gryffindor Tower, walked into the Great Hall, and sat at their regular seats. Many boys and girls turned their heads when Cho and Harry had walked by them. Akira saw her sister and Harry and motioned them over. Suddenly a roaring laugh burst out from the Slytherin table.

"I dare you to say it out loud!" whispered Alyssia Rosiak.

"Dare accepted." Malfoy whispered back.

The Slytherins were shaking with laughter.

"POTTER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!! POTTER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Malfoy roared.

After that, Malfoy was laughing his head off. He nearly fell out of his seat. Akira was mad and she stormed up to the Slytherin table with her hands on her hips and her wand in her hand. The laughing instantly stopped.

"Akira, NO!" Cho hissed.

"What's a puny little fourth year like going to do to me? You probably can't even cast a spell! I bet you're just like Longbottom over there!" Malfoy snorted.

"YOU SHUT UP! I MAY BE A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU DRACO BUT I KNOW MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER LEARN IN A LIFETIME!" Akira screamed at him.

"You want to bet on that one?" Malfoy snickered.

"Yeah!" Akira replied boldly.

"Take your best shot!" Malfoy spat.

Akira charged at him and punched him hard in the face. Blood came rushing out of his nose.

"That's for opening your big mouth and teasing my sister and Harry!" She punched him again. "That's for insulting me and Neville!" She punched him again. "And this, this is for you! For your sorry ass!" Then she kicked him in between the legs. "And that, well that's for being such a jerk!"

For a minute, no one said anything. They were just shocked that a Gryffindor would even dare to try something like that. Then the rest of the Gryffindors started clapping. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in. The Slytherins were silent.

"SLYTHERIN SUCKS!!!" Yelled Fred Weasley.

Akira walked back to her house table as if nothing had happened at all.

"Akira! You're going to cost us house points!" Cho said.

"For what I just did, I should've _earned_ at least one hundred and twenty-five points for Gryffindor." Akira replied.

Ron clapped Akira on the back. "Way to go! You gave Malfoy what he deserved!"

"It serves him right for messing with the Changs!" Akira said smiling.

Then Madam Pomfrey walked in and saw the crumpled heap on the floor that was Malfoy. She didn't say a word or ask any questions. She merely took him to the hospital wing. The rest of the professors entered ten minutes later, unaware of what had just happened.

Everyone in the hall fell silent and innocently ate their breakfasts. There were small whispers here and there, and then some students from other houses would compliment Akira for beating up Malfoy. Each time she would flush scarlet and continue eating her breakfast. Cho and Harry finally finished their breakfast and went off to their first lesson.

In the Herbology classroom, Professor Sprout instructed that they would be catching a nymph in its womanly form. Most of the boys were in awe at the nymph that they were supposed to catch. But Harry didn't care about the nymph. Cho was happy that he wasn't drooling over it like the rest of the boys in the class were.

"You're even more beautiful than a nymph or a veela." Harry whispered in Cho's ear when it was his turn to catch it.

Cho grinned and gave his hand a quick squeeze of luck. Harry raised his wand and just as the nymph was trying to seduce him. He tried to summon the nymph. It had no effect. Then he thought for a second. Of course! He stunned her and she fell down asleep.

Professor Sprout applauded Harry. She turned and scolded the other boys. The bell rang and it was time for Transfiguration. They hurriedly left the greenhouses and walked to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Today we will do something very difficult. Miss Granger I believe that you will find some difficulty in it. Miss Chang will probably have the easiest time…ask her or me for assistance. We are going to take this sheet of aluminum foil and I want you to use your wands to turn it into a work of art. Your choice of what you want it to be. You have the entire class period." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione looked at the sheet of foil and started to shape Hogwarts with it. Ron was trying to make his favorite player of the Chudley Cannons. Cho was making a frame for a picture and she was adding detail in the middle of the frame. Harry glanced at it and saw that Cho was making a picture of herself. Cho cast a spell to turn the foil to a metal. Silver to be more specific. On the back, she engraved the words "To Harry, my heart is yours forever more. Keep it safe for me. Love, Cho" Harry made a foil locket and changed it to silver. He engraved a rose on one side and shaped the locket in a heart. Inside, he put a small photo of himself on one side and engraved, "To Cho, I shall keep your heart safe if you keep mine safe as well. You now hold it in this locket. I love you. Harry" on the other side.

The class had a minute until it ended and everyone finished their projects. Professor McGonagall examined Cho and Harry's works of art. She was most pleased by them. She read the engravings and was quite touched. She excused the class and went back to her desk.

Harry, Cho, Hermione, Ron, and the other Gryffindor fifth years were headed for Charms when they saw Professor Flitwick's office. Everything was cluttered and things were torn to shreds. Someone was looking for something. Harry and Cho turned around and saw Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick.

"Class is cancelled! Go to your next lesson!" Flitwick squeaked.

So everyone went to their next lesson. The field was muddy and the grass was had been pulled out and its roots were scattered everywhere.

"Go to your next lesson! The field is in much too bad a shape to practice on. Potions is cancelled as well. As well as your last three lessons of the day." Madam Hooch said.

Harry and Cho went to Gryffindor Tower and sat in the common room. Cho looked out the window and saw rain clouds.

"Harry…look at the sky…it's going to rain…hard." She said.

Harry looked and nodded. For half an hour they sat in the common room doing nothing. They just wondered who was terrorizing the classrooms. Lunch arrived and it started raining very hard. Everyone ate quickly then returned to their dormitories.

It was later in the evening and Harry looked outside at the window. He saw the storm. But he also saw…

"The Dark Mark!" He exclaimed.

Cho sat up with a jolt.

"Where?!" She asked.

"Let's go!" Harry hissed.

Cho nodded. Harry opened the door out of the common room. They went downstairs and saw a glowing light coming from the Forbidden Forest and both ran towards it and got even closer. They saw Voldemort casting a spell.

"Now I can walk upon these grounds. The spell that the headmaster placed upon the ground doesn't affect me at all." Voldemort said.

He turned around and saw Harry and Cho. His eyes narrowed. Harry and Cho ran as fast as they could then they ran up to Dumbledore's office and knocked so hard on the wall with the stone gargoyle that the wall nearly collapsed. The wall slid open and Harry met Dumbledore's strong gaze.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. He was in the forest. He's figured out a way to get on the grounds." Harry replied.

"Come, to the Great Hall…" Dumbledore said.

They went downstairs to the Great Hall and Harry and Cho sat down nervously. In ten minutes, the doors of the Great Hall burst open. A dark cloud of inky blackness came through the door. When the cloud cleared, Voldemort was standing there and he was looking right at Harry and Cho.

"Voldemort! I demand that you leave this school immediately!" Dumbledore roared, his twinkling eyes ablaze.

"Albus Dumbledore…we meet again…" Voldemort said in a snake-like voice.

The students screamed in terror. Harry and Cho remained. Akira, Ron, and Hermione tried to drag Harry and Cho to safety, but they stayed there at Gryffindor table. Voldemort snapped his fingers and Death Eaters appeared at his side.

Sirius had heard all the students screaming and shouting in the halls upstairs and came down to see Harry, Cho, Dumbledore, the teachers, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort. He charged down the stairs and stood by Dumbledore's side.

"You will not hurt them!" He yelled at Voldemort.

"Ah, Sirius Black…I remember you…Thank you for telling Peter everything…" Voldemort replied.

The teachers rose from their table and formed a chain that blocked Harry and Cho from view.

Voldemort took out his wand and the teachers' chain was broken.

"Grab the girl…and Potter too…" Voldemort hissed.

Two Death Eaters strode forward and grabbed Cho's arms.

"Let me go!" Cho screamed.

"If you hurt her, you're dead!" Harry yelled.

Another pair of Death Eaters strode forward and grabbed Harry as well. They took out their wands and tied both Harry and Cho up.

The teachers tried to hit Voldemort with spells but the Death Eaters stood in front of him or used Cho and Harry as shields. The teachers finally gave up and put their wands away.

"You can't just give up, Albus!" Sirius roared, outraged.

"I'm afraid we have to. There is nothing we can do. If were could do anything, it would put Harry and Cho's lives at stake." Dumbledore answered.

"Well, seeing that I'm free to go, I'll take my chances…" Voldemort said.

Then Cho screamed, struggled, and tried to get free, but the Death Eater hit her in the back of her head. Harry got mad and tried to kick the Death Eater. The Death Eater saw his move and made the ropes around Harry tighter. Harry stopped and instead called Cho's name. She didn't answer. Voldemort knocked Harry out and then in a burst of jet green flames, they disappeared.


	19. Bound to Chains pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Bound to Chains pt. 2**

"NO!!!" Akira screamed running down the stairs that led to the Great Hall.

Sirius saw Akira and held out his arms and brought her into a fatherly hug. Akira sobbed into Sirius's sleeve.

"I saw the whole thing…I want my sister back! I want Harry back!" Akira cried.

"Professors, look for them." Dumbledore said.

Not another word was spoken. Each teacher vanished going in another direction to find Harry and Cho.

"Everything's going to be all right…" Sirius said, still hugging Akira.

Harry awoke in a room with a fogged up window and he was no longer bound in ropes. He was chained to the wall by his left ankle. He looked to his right. He saw Cho lying on the floor. She was also chained to the wall. He trudged over to her.

"Cho? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Cho asked, stirring awake.

"Cho! Thank god you're alright!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Cho tight.

"Where are we?" Cho asked, hugging Harry back.

"I don't know…" Harry answered.

"I'm scared…" Cho whispered.

Then they heard footsteps in the hallway. A scrape of a key being pushed into the lock of the door and a turn of the knob, Voldemort walked inside.

"Hello. Sleep well I hope?" He said.

"We don't remember sleeping since we were knocked out…you bloody idiot…" Cho muttered darkly.

Voldemort strode forward and grabbed Cho's chin and lifted her face so he could see her eye to eye. His long fingernails scratched her face threateningly.

"What did you say, girl?" Voldemort asked.

"N-nothing!" Cho stammered.

"Let go of her…" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I sense a lot of power around you girl." Voldemort stated.

"P-please, l-let go of me!" Cho cried.

"We will test your power, girl, but for now, you shall remain here." Voldemort replied, shoving Cho back down onto the floor.

With a turn of his heel, Voldemort left the room and locked the door.

"Cho, did he hurt you?" Harry asked concerned.

"No. I'm alright." Cho replied.

Harry looked around his surroundings for once. It looked familiar…but he didn't know where he was. Instantly, it came to him. Tom Riddle's Mansion.

"We're in Tom Riddle's home." Harry said.

"Who?" Cho asked.

"Voldemort's father." Harry answered.

"Oh." Cho replied.

She started walking around the room. She went to the window and took off her cloak and started rubbing it against the window. The window was starting to clear and they could almost see outside. She continued rubbing and the window was perfectly clear.

"There. Now all we have to do is find a way out." Cho said.

Cho saw a large white sheet covering a very large piece of furniture. She pulled off the sheet and a cloud of dust filled the room. Both of them started coughing. When the dust settled, they saw a very beautiful bed. The door opened again. It was a house-elf bringing them food.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed in shock. "What're you doing here? I thought you were free!"

"Harry Potter, sir! Freed I was, but captured I be. I was brought here. I either serve Master or die. I chose to serve. But I won't become evil like Master. I will stay good like Harry Potter! I brought you both food." Dobby said in a high voice, setting the tray on a table nearby.

Dobby bowed, opened the door and left. Dobby had brought them a tray of sandwiches and iced tea with vegetables and dip.

"At least we won't starve…" Harry said, trying to lighten his and Cho's spirits.

They picked at their food and ate some of it. Later on, Cho got frustrated and started slamming her shoulder against the wall to find a weak spot. She also tried breaking the window, but she had wasted so much energy that when she attempted to break it, she just dropped to the dusty floor and pulled herself up and went to lie down on the bed.

"I'm tired." Cho said.

"Eat. You need your strength." Harry urged.

"Ok, fine…why aren't you helping? Don't you want to get out of here?" Cho asked.

"Yes, I want to get out. But, if we can find something to pick the locks on our chains, we can get out of here." Harry replied.

Cho sighed, went, and ate some more food. They were very hungry. The platter had almost nothing left. Harry went around looking for something. Then he saw a broken shard of metal.

"Cho! I found something." Harry said holding up the metal shard.

"Great!" Cho exclaimed.

Harry worked the shard into the keyhole of the chain and he heard a click and the chain cuff swung off.

"It worked! I'm free!" Harry said in shock.

"That's great, now what about me?" Cho asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, quickly working the shard into the keyhole of Cho's chain. Click. It opened.

"Quick! The window!" Cho hissed.

"Try and see if you can pull it open." Harry said. "We should avoid breaking it. It'll make too much noise!"

Cho nodded and pulled at the window. It moved slightly. Cho checked her pocket for her wand. It was still there. She would always carefully hide her wand in her clothes. She pulled it out and muttered a spell. The window creakily opened. Then she summoned her broom and Harry's with a summoning charm.

"There." Cho said, dusting off her hands. "Do you have your wand with you?"

Harry checked his pocket. "Yeah." Harry replied. "That makes me really mad. We could've easily gotten out of here with magic!"

"I know…but come on! We'll be caught sooner or later!" Cho said, pulling him towards his broom.

They mounted their brooms and one after the other, they exited the small chamber that they were trapped in.

"_Accio Dobby_!" Cho cried.

Instantly the house-elf appeared on her broom.

"Why is Dobby here up high Miss?" Dobby asked.

"We're going back to Hogwarts." Harry answered.

"Dobby is so grateful that Miss and Harry Potter rescued him!" Dobby squeaked.

Both put on a burst of speed and they were speeding north.

"Do you even know where we're going?!" Harry shouted over the rushing wind going past their ears.

"Yeah. I feel like I've been this way before." Cho replied, shouting back.

They continued to head north and Harry saw familiar scenery. They could see the tops of the castle and all the windows lit up.


	20. The Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Return**

As they got closer, they could see hundreds of witches and wizards looking for them. One saw them in the sky and pointed up. The wizards below thought that they were Voldemort. Each of them raised their wands and sent stunners towards them.

"Uh oh." Said Harry.

"We're not going to make it Miss and Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed.

Cho had her eyes closed and was chanting. She was in a trance. White light was shining around her and a white crystal orb was floating in her hands. With a final chanted word, the crystal orb turned into a crystal shield of light. The stunners faded into the shield, making it stronger. Cho and Harry flew their brooms down slowly. They reached the ground and Cho's shield disappeared. From behind, a jet of purple light hit her. Voldemort had followed them without knowing. He had obviously figured out that Harry and Cho had escaped. Cho had fallen to the ground, blood staining her shirt. She gasped in pain. She reached her hand over her shoulder and saw the blood on her hand. Shakily she stood up again and she took out her wand Harry did as well. The witches and wizards followed suit also. Cho murmured something no one could hear then screamed at spell at Voldemort. Her voice echoed on the silent grounds. A great burst of wind picked up and blew Voldemort into the air. He steadied himself. The wind blew harder. It howled and screamed, and blew and blew. Voldemort still remained. Then the wind blew so hard that everyone got blown somewhere. Then at last, Voldemort was blown away. The witches and wizards rejoiced.

Cho hadn't healed her wound and it was bleeding freely. The blood stained nearly the entire back of her shirt. She fell to the ground again, but did not get up. She was still alive, but nearing her end. Harry was by her side. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey strode onto the grounds and saw Harry holding Cho's bloodstained hand. Madam Pomfrey shook Harry off of Cho and turned her on her side and conjured some bandages and a stretcher. Harry, Cho, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore briskly walked into the Great Hall towards the hospital wing. All of the students were in there waiting for the outcome of the search. They saw Harry and were about to run and greet him, but then they saw Cho lying on the stretcher with bandages wrapped around her back. The students gasped. And Akira knew that it was Voldemort. She ran towards Harry and walked with Harry to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Akira mouthed.

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story." Harry whispered.

Akira nodded and continued walking with everyone else to the hospital wing. They reached the door and Cho was immediately taken to a bed in the room. Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around the bed. She removed the shirt Cho was wearing and put it in a silver basin to soak in. She removed the bandages and started healing the bleeding wound in her back. She put new bandages on Cho's back and secured them at her chest. She found a spare shirt that fit Cho and put it on her.

"You may visit her now." Madam Pomfrey said, pulling the curtains back, allowing Harry and Akira to see Cho lying on the bed, staring at them all.

Both of them walked forward and took seats next to her bed on either side.

"What happened?" asked Akira.

"Voldemort…he attacked me…from behind…" Cho answered in a whisper.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked in concern.

"A little bit…but not as much…" Cho replied.

Harry reached for Cho's hand and grasped it. Cho looked at him and tried to pull herself up. Harry gently pushed her back down.

"Rest now. We'll see you in the morning." Harry whispered in Cho's ear.

Cho nodded. Harry kissed her forehead and talked to Madam Pomfrey and then he came back to Cho's bed.

"I'll be staying here with you until you're ready to leave." He said.

Cho face brightened and she smiled. Harry sat back down in the chair he was in and stroked Cho's hair. Soon Cho fell asleep.

Akira had left an hour after Cho had fallen asleep. She knew that her sister would be safe with Harry there. Harry was still awake and was keeping watch. He was quite tired. Cho had awoken and noticed that Harry was awake.

"Harry, you're tired. Sleep. Besides, if anything does happen in the night, Voldemort wouldn't try it since Dumbledore is here." Cho said, making Harry jump slightly.

"You're supposed to be asleep!" Harry replied.

"Well, I would think it's impossible for anyone to stay up a whole night when they look as tired as you do." Cho stated.

Cho motioned Harry to come out of his chair and pick a bed.

"I'm staying in yours. I don't want to be too far away, if anything bad should happen. I want to be close by." Harry said.

"Fair enough," Cho replied. "Just don't try anything…" she added.

Harry laughed and said "You'd think that I would try something like that?!"

"Well, all the boys that have been after me ever since I came here would've died to be where you are now." Cho responded.

"Well I'm not those other boys that go after you for looks." Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey stumbled out of her office and saw both of them awake.

"Quiet both of you! Miss Chang, you should most definitely be sleeping and trying to recover from your injury. Potter, you should be sleeping and not engaging the patient in conversation! Don't make change my mind about you staying here! It's nearly 3:00 am!" Madam Pomfrey said strictly.

"It's my fault that we're both awake. I had woken up and seen Harry awake and I started talking to him." Cho admitted.

"Miss Chang, I would've expected better from you. But both of you go to sleep!" Madam Pomfrey scolded.

She walked back into her office and blew out her candle. Harry took his shoes off and climbed into bed next to Cho. Both fell asleep and didn't wake until at least ten o' clock in the morning. Akira was sitting on the bedside holding two trays of food.

"It's about time you both woke up! I've only been holding your food trays for an hour!" Akira said sarcastically.

Harry sat up and helped Cho do the same. She winced with pain, but managed to sit up. Akira handed both of them their breakfasts. Cho's had a small potion bottle on it.

"What's this?" She asked when she saw it.

"It's medicine. It's so your wound can heal faster, by sealing it. It decreases the amount of pain you have too." Akira answered.

"Good enough for me!" Cho exclaimed, draining the tiny bottle.

She started coughing and gagging.

"That stuff tastes…HORRIBLE!" Cho gasped, drinking half of her orange juice.

Together all of them laughed. Cho picked up her fork and started eating. Harry had started eating while Cho had taken her medicine and nearly choked on the food he was about to swallow.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked Akira.

"I already ate." Akira replied.

Harry and Cho continued to eat and finished their breakfast and a house-elf, Dobby came and whisked their plates away.

"Anything else you will be needing? If so, Dobby can go get it!" Dobby asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Call Dobby if you need anything. Dobby will come straight away!" Dobby said, bowing and opening the hospital wing door and left.

A minute later, Hermione and Ron came in, their arms full of sweets and get well cards.

"Hi Cho! You feeling better?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Loads." Cho replied.

Hermione looked at Harry and Cho sitting in the same bed together for a second, reached the nearest bedside cabinet, and put everything on it.

"That is so heavy!" Hermione said.

"What the hell is all of that?" Cho exclaimed.

"Get well cards from all of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and this one will amaze you, a few Slytherins gave you some too. I personally took them to Dumbledore to see if they were jinxed, and they're not…Oh yeah, the candy here, just so you know, Fred and George sent some over, so you've been warned." Hermione replied.

Cho reached into the pile of sweets and pulled out a Canary Cream. She recognized it, and tossed it to Akira. "Here! Eat that one!" she said to her sister.

Akira unwrapped the candy, took a bite into it, and swallowed it. She instantly turned into a large, yellow-feathered bird. After a minute, she returned to normal and Akira was keeled over on the floor laughing her head off. There were yellow feathers everywhere they looked.

"Free quills!" Akira joked.

She picked up a handful of feathers and gave one to each of them. She had one herself, and put it in her robes. They all laughed and Cho curiously grabbed one of the get-well cards from the Slytherins.

"'To Cho: I hope you feel better soon! –Draco Malfoy'" Cho read aloud, nearly choking.

"Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Malfoy has a crush on Cho!" Akira teased.

"Shut up!" Cho said.

Cho grabbed a stack of the cards and started sifting through them.

"From Oliver; From Ryan; From Melly; From Justin; From Ernie; From Crabbe; From Goyle; From Mandra; From Fred; From George; From Patrick; From Aaron; From Chris; From Simon; UGH! The list goes on!!!" Cho muttered, sifting through the cards and reading the names of who had sent her all of it.

Cho threw a few of them on the floor and made a small pile on the floor.

"I don't even know who half of these people are!" Harry and Cho said in disgust.

"Here, those on the floor can be returned to the sender." Cho said.

The door opened. In stepped a Slytherin with gray eyes and blonde hair. Draco Malfoy.

"Hello. I see you've received your fan mail. Any of it worth looking at?" Malfoy asked, smiling at Cho.

"He's freaking me out!" Akira whispered into her sister's ear.

"Get out." Cho said.

"Why? I just wanted to visit you!" Malfoy said, somewhat pleadingly.

"Get out!" Cho said, her voice rising.

"No. I think I'll stay for a while…Keep you company…" Malfoy responded.

"I don't want your company here! You aren't welcome! Now get out!" Cho shouted at him.

Malfoy stepped closer. Hermione, Ron, and Akira surrounded the bed that Cho and Harry were on.

"Out of the way Mudblood! You too, you Muggle-loving fool! And who are you?" Malfoy shouted at them, but once he saw Akira, he stopped shouting.

"Me?" Akira asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes you! Who else?" Malfoy replied.

"I am Akira Chang. Cho's younger sister. I will not let you hurt my sister!" Akira said defensively.

"Stand aside, little girl!" Malfoy yelled.

Akira did not move. Neither did Ron or Hermione. Malfoy shoved his way past all three of them. He outstretched his arm, grabbed Cho's wrist, and pulled her off the bed. She fell on the floor.

"Oww!!!" Cho moaned.

Malfoy pulled Cho to her feet and she tried to struggle and fight back. He held on tightly to Cho's wrist. He had a strong grip. His Quidditch training certainly made him less weak, he was able to fling Ron across the room at Harry when he was trying to save Cho. Malfoy continued to grip Cho's wrist, nearly cutting off her circulation. Then Harry finally reached Malfoy and pulled his hand off Cho.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Somewhat…just in pain…that medicine is wearing off…" Cho replied.

Malfoy was getting up. Cho was filled with anger and pain. She gave Malfoy a good kick and he went across the room, spitting out a bit of blood.

"You should have left this place when I told you to." Cho said.

Harry looked at Cho, only it wasn't her. It was Rowena Ravenclaw. Malfoy sat up and ran out of the hospital wing.

"I think you can go back to your dormitory now, Miss Chang, after such a display." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Professor! I didn't know you were in the room!" Cho exclaimed.

"Do not worry, I am not mad at you or Harry. What you did was in defense. Mister Malfoy is the second heir of Slytherin. Voldemort is the first. Because Voldemort has Death Eaters, one of which being Lucius, the first born child from any of the Death Eater's wives would be the second heir if Voldemort were killed somehow. Mister Malfoy was born first. Voldemort was just using him as a puppet, just now. Oh yes, there is a Quidditch game in two days. Since Oliver Wood has left the team and graduated from Hogwarts, Harry, you are captain. We could use some chasers for Gryffindor as well…Use a time turner if you need extra time to practice." Dumbledore explained to them, then handed them a small chain with an hourglass hanging from it.

They nodded. Dumbledore promptly left.

"I'll play the position of a chaser. I've missed Quidditch so much!" Cho said.

"I'll be a chaser too!" Akira piped up.

"And I'll be the last chaser." Hermione said.

"Ok. We need a keeper…" Harry said.

"That'll be my job, Harry." Ron said.

"Ok, we've got a full team. Now, we've got to get some Quidditch robes for you. And we've got to train." Harry said.

They nodded.

"Ron, go get Fred and George. Have them meet us on the field and one o' clock. I'm going to book the field. Akira, stay here with Cho in case that rat Malfoy comes back." Harry ordered.

"You mean, ferret…" Hermione said.

"Yeah…whatever…that ferret Malfoy…Ok, Hermione, you can get the Quidditch robes. Talk to Madam Hooch." Harry said.

He found some parchment lying around and scribbled a note to Madam Hooch giving Hermione permission to get the robes. He handed it to her, gave Cho a quick kiss, and went out the door. Ron and Hermione followed.

Akira remained and said to her sister "There's no better cure than playing Quidditch!"

Cho nodded and stayed silent.

Harry went to Madam Hooch in the Great Hall and talked to her about booking the field. She took out her chart and today the field was free. So the field was booked. Harry went to return to the hospital wing with Cho but Hermione was there and saw Madam Hooch.

"Oh! Sorry, Harry…I didn't know you were there!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

She went around Harry to Madam Hooch and started talking to her. Harry spotted Ron talking to Fred and George. Both twins were looking quite serious and nodded each time Ron had finished a sentence. Then the twins rose from the table, saw Harry, and clapped him on the back.

"Great job on making Gryffindor captain, Harry! We're going to see that beautiful Quidditch Cup again, this year. Oliver's going to be proud!" Fred complimented.

"We're both going to get our Quidditch robes and stuff. We'll see you at one o'clock!" George said.

Hermione had disappeared with Madam Hooch and returned with an armload of Quidditch robes.

"Need help with that?" Ron asked.

"Yes, please." Hermione replied in thanks.

"Here, Harry, take some. That way we can just hold them over our shoulders." Ron said.

Harry nodded and took a Cho and Akira's robes. Ron was holding his own robes and Hermione was holding hers. Together the three of them walked into the hospital wing and saw Akira and Cho waiting for them patiently. Cho smiled when she saw Harry.

"We've got your robes." Harry said.

He handed Akira her robes and Cho hers.

"Do you have a broom, Akira?" Ron asked.

"I sure do! I may not be a Firebolt, but it suits me! I've got a Nimbus 2003. Even faster than Malfoy's cheap Nimbus 2001!" Akira replied.

"Well you all need to change into your robes and get your Quidditch things." Harry said, leaving the wing and dragging Ron out.

Both disappeared from the hospital wing and the three girls changed into their robes. Harry and Ron went to the boy's dormitory and changed into their robes. Harry opened his trunk to see Cho's things in there and the note she had left. He grabbed his Firebolt and was about to walk out the door when he saw Cho in her scarlet and gold Gryffindor robes.

"I need to get my broom too. And Akira's as well." Cho said. "These robes are…different…but I guess I'm used to wearing blue and bronze…"

"Well they suit you nicely. Feeling any better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'm better. I can't wait until I set foot onto that field! At least it was the training grounds and not the field that was torn up yesterday!" Cho replied with mild enthusiasm.

"It's ten to one. I'd better let you go and get those brooms or you'll be late for practice." Harry said.

"Yeah, well see you in ten minutes!" Cho responded, opening the girl's dormitory door.

Luckily no one was in there and Cho quickly got her Firebolt and her sister's Nimbus 2003. She bolted out the door and onto the field.

Walking into the Great Hall, she was surrounded by admirers and friends asking if she was all right. She pushed her way through them and ran onto the grounds. With a minute to spare she made it onto the field. Everyone was already there, stretching their limbs. Harry had brought out the chest that held the four Quidditch balls. He threw a Quaffle at Akira. She missed from the sudden surprise of having a large object thrown at her.

"Oops! Sorry Harry!" She exclaimed.

"Complete focus. Being a chaser requires complete focus. You have to make sure you keep an eye on the Quaffle, the rest of the team, the goal posts, and the keeper." Harry explained to Akira, Hermione, and Cho.

All three were listening intently.

"You've got to get the hang of catching it and tossing it to one another. Fred, George, help Ron on keeper skills. After all four of you have learned the basics, I'll be putting you to the test. You will have to try to get the Quaffle past Ron." Harry continued. "Now, mount your brooms. Hermione, I have one for you, so don't worry. Mount them, kick off, and go over to the goal posts. I'll fly up there and toss it to each of you. So let's get started!"

Cho, Akira, and Hermione flew up and waited patiently by the goal posts. Harry opened the trunk, pulled out the Quaffle, mounted his broom, and flew up next to Cho.

"Ok, I'll call each of your names and when you hear your name, whether you're paying attention or not, you will have to catch the Quaffle. I'll do some mini-scenarios also. But first we'll start with catching…Hermione!" Harry said, then he threw the Quaffle at Hermione.

She held out her hands and she caught the ball.

"Good. Now pass it back to me." Harry said.

Hermione threw back the Quaffle.

"Akira!"

She almost missed again, but did a small loop and caught it, then threw it back to Harry.

"Cho!"

She caught it easily and did a few dives and loops for fun before handing it back to Harry.

"Spread out a bit, all of you, let's try catching from further away."

They moved away about eight feet from each other.

"Akira!"

She caught it and tossed it back to Harry.

"Cho!"

She caught it as well and flew up to Harry and handed it back to him.

"Is this really necessary? Because I am getting bored." She asked him.

"Ok, we'll move on to the mini-scenarios…" Harry replied.

"Hooray! I'll actually be able to fly on this field!" Cho said with sarcasm.

They moved onto the scenarios and they were doing so well one would have thought that they had been chasers for years. Ron was doing well too. All four of them had done very well for their first day of practice. They headed to the castle and went to bed, all of them too tired to eat dinner.

Cho had made a full recovery by the next day. The two days between practice and the day of the match flew by. The match was scheduled for 10:00 AM. On the day of the match, Harry was growing nervous.


	21. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty one: Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

"Harry, don't worry, we'll win." Akira said encouragingly.

"Stop worrying, we'll do fine!" Cho said, kissing him on the cheek. "That's for luck, in case you need it."

Harry blushed furiously and muttered, "Thanks."

The team ate breakfast in silence and quickly finished and rose from their table. The Slytherin team rose as well. Fourteen students exited through the door and walked onto the field together, then headed their separate into the locker rooms.

The Gryffindor team changed into their robes and got their brooms or bats if they were beaters. They walked onto the field. The Slytherins were walking onto the field at the same time.

"They've got a new keeper and captain. Their keeper is Whitney Felton, she's captain too." George whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and the team walked to the center of the field in complete synchronized movements with the Slytherins.

"Potter, Felton, shake hands." Madam Hooch said.

They grasped each other's hand for a split-second and immediately let go.

"Mount your brooms!"

They mounted their brooms.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"Hello I'm your commentator Lee Jordan. Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Former Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang now takes the position of Gryffindor chaser. Her younger sister Akira takes place of another. And Hermione Granger takes place as the final chaser. Ron Weasley takes Oliver Wood's place as keeper." Lee announced.

Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and released the Bludgers. Cho grabbed the Quaffle and easily wove her way through the other players.

"Cho Chang has possession of the Quaffle, what a lovely Firebolt she has-Sorry Professor-She's approaching the Slytherin goal posts and she throws the Quaffle…CHO CHANG SCORES!"

All the Gryffindors high-fived Cho and returned to the game.

"Slytherin chaser, Andy Frost has the Quaffle. He approaches the Gryffindor goal posts…Gryffindor Beater George Weasley pelts a bludger at Andy. He drops the Quaffle and Gryffindor chaser Hermione Granger catches it and heads to the goal posts."

Hermione put on a burst of speed. A Slytherin chaser was tailing her. He whistled and a bludger came soaring towards Hermione.

"HERMIONE, LOOK OUT!!!" Akira screamed.

Hermione swerved to avoid the bludger, but it was too late. It collided with her broom. She fell out of the air and hit the ground. The Gryffindors gasped in horror. Akira was furious. Harry had seen the snitch and the score was 90-100, Slytherin in the lead. Harry had seen the snitch and Malfoy was right behind him, forcing Harry off his broom. By now, the Slytherins had knocked half of the Gryffindor team off their brooms. Then Akira snapped.

"That's IT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE!" She screamed.

She put on a burst of speed and forcefully took Fred's beater bat from hit hand.

"Chaser Akira Chang has stolen Fred Weasley's bat!" Lee said.

A bludger was coming towards Fred and Akira. It was getting nearer each second. Akira took aim and pelted the bludger right at Malfoy's crotch. He fell off of his broom instantly. Harry caught the snitch.

"Akira hits a bludger at Malfoy. In the uh…well you all saw…She'd make a good beater…Anyway, Harry Potter catches the snitch, Gryffindor receives 150 points and the game is over. Gryffindor wins the game.

What was left of the Gryffindor team flew down onto the field. The Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Whitney, sitting next to Malfoy and asking him if he was ok.

"Of course I'm not bloody ok! I just got the wind knocked out of me by that Chang girl! Damn that blasted girl!" Malfoy yelled.

Whitney whirled around and saw Akira. Alyssia also saw Akira and furiously walked up to Akira.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alyssia exploded. "You've nearly killed him!"

"He deserved it! At least my team doesn't cheat every game they play!" Akira screamed at her.

"Well at least Whitney doesn't choose favorites to replace players on the team!"

"I'm not a favorite! I'm just a friend!"

"Yeah right! At least I don't have a sister who's in love with the captain because he's famous!"

"I DO NOT LOVE HARRY BECAUSE HE'S FAMOUS!" came Cho's angry voice.

She slapped Alyssia across the face. Alyssia clutched the part of her face that was hit. It was red. Cho had hit her very hard.

"How could you say that?! You're a self-centered bitch just like your mother is! My mum remembers from her years here how your mum acted towards us Changs. Do yourself and your family a favor, don't fuck with my family, and I won't fuck with yours!" Cho said in rage.

Alyssia just stood there in shock. Cho stormed off to the castle. Whitney stepped forward.

"Your sister has no pride for us. You have no pride either. She's obviously taught you the evil ways of the Changs. Give this to your sister for me." Whitney said, raising her hand, and striking Akira's face.

Akira fell backwards onto the grass. Harry had seen Akira take the blow and he stepped forward.

"Leave them both alone. Leave my team alone. Leave everyone alone." He said softly.

"What're you going to do? You're just a fifth year!" Whitney snickered.

"Well we're seventh years." Fred and George said, stepping forward.

At this, the Slytherins drew back and returned to helping Malfoy to the hospital wing.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Akira, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Harry." Akira replied.

"No problem. Thanks Fred, George." Harry said, turning to the two Weasley twins.

"Who us?" George asked innocently.

"No the two redheaded knuckleheads behind you." Akira said sarcastically.

"Who? Where?" Fred started jokingly.


	22. The Third Trial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty two: The Third Trial**

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Akira said, rolling her eyes.

"Lighten up a bit, Akira. You're certainly in a dark mood." George said.

"I would think that I should be in a dark mood! I just slapped across the face!" Akira said, her temper rising.

"Ok, we get it, just chill ok?" Fred said apologetically.

"I'm going to go find my sister…excuse me…" Akira said, stepping in between the twins and walking to the castle.

"Well…um…bye?" George said as she walked away.

The rest of the team proceeded to their dormitory and found Akira talking to Cho. Harry walked in unnoticed by Akira or Cho and heard Akira muttering to her sister in Chinese. He was headed up the staircase to the boys dormitory, when he heard Cho's voice.

"WHAT?! No way…She did not!" Cho shrieked.

"She did. Look." Akira said, turning her face to the light so her sister could see a bright red mark on her face.

Harry knew just by listening, she was telling Cho about Whitney hitting her.

"SHE IS SO DEAD!!!" Cho screamed running for the portrait hole.

Harry had run downstairs and pulled her away from the door before she could get very far.

"Let me go, Harry…" Cho said calmly through gritted teeth.

"No." Harry replied.

"Let me go."

"No. I won't. There has been enough pain today, Cho. We don't need anymore."

"You're right." Cho said, sighing as she stopped trying to break away from Harry's strong grip.

Harry waited a little while before he let her go. He didn't want her to make a break for the door when he let go of her. Cho had simply stood where she was let go and had her head down. Harry pulled her over to a couch. He sat down, leaning against the armrest, while Cho leaned against Harry. He held her close and occasionally patted her on the shoulder. It was quiet again for a few minutes, but the silence was broken by Ron bustling in.

"Harry! Cho! The Third Trial is in a week! I haven't got a clue what it is though. It's not a maze, thankfully!" Ron exclaimed.

The Gryffindors in the common room murmured in excitement.

"Excellent!" the Twins said in unison.

"About time!" Lee Jordan said. "We've only been waiting for the third trial for at least two months!"

Ron, Harry, Cho, Fred, George, and Lee all laughed and several others had joined the contagious laughter. The laughing diminished to silence and everyone sat quietly for about five minutes.

"Echo!" George said to the ceiling.

His voice bounced back to him only, it didn't say what he had just said. Instead it responded with, "What?"

"We can talk to the castle!" Fred whispered loudly.

He began to shudder with obviously faked fear.

"I heard that!" said the ceiling.

"It can hear everything!" Lee cried.

The ceiling started yodeling and kept going until it was singing like a banshee. Everyone covered their ears.

"SHUT UP!" roared all the Gryffindors in the common room.

Then there was silence once again.

Cackling laughter filled the air. Running down the stairs, was one of Fred's friends.

"I got you!" he cackled.

"No you didn't you stupid git! I knew it was you all along!" Fred responded fiercely.

"Whatever."

The boy left through the portrait hole, muttering something inaudible.

"Who was that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, someone we know." George replied, tilting his head towards Fred and Lee.

"Who?" Ron persisted.

"Someone we know. Now drop the subject." Fred said.

The next day in Transfiguration, Harry and Cho made some final improvements to their projects, exchanged their gifts, and received top marks. Cho had put a moving picture of herself in the frame. Her photo would wink and smile at Harry and often wave and do other things. Harry put the locket around Cho's neck, and she opened it, read the engraved words, and saw the photo of Harry inside. She smiled at it. Harry's picture smiled back.

"Thank you." She said to Harry at the end of class.

"Thank you, Cho. The frame was beautiful. I'm going to my dormitory to put it on my nightstand." Harry said, grinning.

"You're welcome." Cho answered.

Together they walked to their next lesson, Charms.

"Today we're learning how to do Hovering Charms. You'll be working in pairs. So everyone pair up." Professor Flitwick said before anyone could sit down.

The class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs sat down and pulled out their books.

"The spell is '_Angela Wingardium'_. But of course, we all saw Miss Chang make a lovely use of this charm at the Second Trial. So all of you know what to expect. Miss Chang, you can help me by helping the students who are having trouble with it. And tell them what happens if fear rises too high when this spell is cast. This also happened to you. But it bought Mr. Potter some time to save you…so explain." Professor Flitwick said in a squeaky voice.

"Well…um…You see, when you cast this spell, if you are afraid or have high negative emotions, the spell will die, because in order for it to work properly, you have to have no fear. You have to think happy things and just let go of all your negative emotions. I cast the spell to save myself, but it was broken because, my fear was rising. Of course, I'm sure you all would be afraid if you were me out there…That's basically it. Uh…any questions?" Cho said, explaining it to the class.

She looked around for any hands in the air.

"Yes?" She asked, seeing a Hufflepuff boy's hand in the air.

"I was wondering…since fear and negative emotions is what cause the spell to die, would it still work if someone were overexcited or really happy?" he asked.

"Yes it would. It'd be quite strong too." Cho replied.

The boy nodded.

"Perhaps, a demonstration for the class, Miss Chang?" Flitwick suggested.

Cho nodded and pulled out her wand.

"_Angela Wingardium!_" She cried.

Just as before, white wings of light attached themselves to her and she rose up higher and higher until she was five feet from the ceiling chandelier. The class oohed and aahed.

"Clear a space! I'm coming down!" Cho shouted from the top of the room.

The students got out of the way and sent desks to the walls, leaving a large empty space for her to land.

Cho quickly thought of something that truly scared her. She shot down to the stone floor like a bullet, slightly shaken. She brushed off her robes and turned to the class.

"So…we should start practicing then." She said.

Flitwick nodded and led the class to the grounds where everyone tried the spell. Most of them fell the second they were in the air. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the first to master the spell. When the class ended, the Gryffindors went to the Quidditch training field, got out their brooms, and spent all of class zooming around through the air. Thankfully, Madam Hooch informed them that the classes that had been wrecked were restored. Though everyone had noticed once they walked into Flitwick's class.

The lessons that day flew by just like the rest of the week did. The teachers said that the Third Trial was to be unannounced until the day of the event. The students were highly excited and couldn't wait for the last trial. Finally, the day arrived. The House pairs were summoned to the grounds. They saw tall black walls that surrounded the whole area. There were stands for onlookers and a table for the teachers.

"The Third Trial is an obstacle course. House pairs, you will choose three friends of your house to help you retrieve an item. The Silver Staff of Ire. The five of you must bring it out of the course and present it to Dumbledore." McGonagall explained. "The school will be out in a few minutes. Then the house pairs can make their selection."

The students filtered slowly onto the field, gazing at the black walls that surrounded them. The school made a large circle around the eight of them.

"Now you may make your selection, Gryffindor first." McGonagall said.

Cho looked at Harry, her brown eyes glittering. Harry looked back at her and saw the silver locket gleaming in the sunlight.

"I choose…" Cho said slowly "Akira…"

"Ron…" Harry continued.

"And Hermione." Cho finished.

The three of them stepped forward and stood by Harry and Cho. The other houses made their selections and the group of twenty-four silently walked towards the entrance of the obstacle course. The rest of the school made it's way to the stands and sat down. It was like a buzz that grew louder. No one spoke still.

Dumbledore walked onto the grounds, explained the rules, and pulled out a whistle from his pocket. He blew into it and a long, shrill note sounded. Harry, Cho, Akira, Ron, Hermione, and the others rushed into the obstacle course and took the nearest path.

"Uh oh! Mist Demons!" Hermione cried, pointing ahead.

There were three of them. When it saw Hermione, it turned into Ron.

"Which one's which?!" Akira exclaimed.

One of the demons turned into Cho when it saw Harry and the other turned into Harry when it saw Cho.

"Ok, now I'm really confused!" Cho said.

They weren't the only group having trouble with the Mist Demons. The other three groups were having trouble as well.

"There's only one way to tell the difference. If their eyes flicker orange or red, it's a demon." Cho said to them.

"You're not Ron! You are!" Hermione shrieked.

The Mist Demon Ron's eyes were flickering. The other demons eyes started flickering as well.

"_Rayden!_" they shouted at the demons.

The demons disappeared and they ran towards a distant stone podium with a long silver stick glimmering valiantly. They came to a sudden halt when Akira nearly fell into a murky pond of black water.

"Watch out!" Akira warned.

"How are we going to get across?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, last year, when we were looking for something to help me with the Second Task last year, there was a drought charm in there that could drain small ponds!" Harry exclaimed, his memory flashing back to that day.

"I know! I remember! But I forgot the spell!!!" Hermione said in anguish, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Look! There's a rope!" Cho said, pointing to a thin rope a few feet above them.

"I'll go first." Said Akira.

She leapt upward before anyone could stop her and began to swing back and forth. Then she leapt off on the other side of the pond.

"It's alright! One at a time ok? I didn't get hurt, so Ron, you next, then Hermione, then Harry-" Akira said, but was cut off.

"I'll go last." Harry interrupted.

"Ok then the order is; Ron, Hermione, Cho, then Harry." Akira responded.

Akira threw the rope over to Ron who caught it and climbed on. He swung over and landed next to Akira. He let go of the rope, sending it to Hermione. She climbed on and swung over to the other side, the threw the rope back. Cho got on and began to sway over the water. A spiky hand grabbed her ankle and attempted to pull her down.

"It's a Grindylow!" Cho shouted, identifying the creature.

Harry had taken a daring leap and pulled it off. He nearly fell into the murky depths of the pond, but Cho had caught his arm and pulled him up onto the rope. Together they reached the other bank where the others stood.

"Are you ok?" Akira, Ron, and Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." Cho replied.

"Harry?" the three of them asked.

"I'm fine also," Harry answered. "C'mon! Let's go!"

They continued on fortunately not running into any more obstacles.

It had been at least an hour of walking. Finally, they could clearly see the staff gleaming ten feet away from them. A lion with a woman's head was blocking the direct path to it. A sphinx.

"A sphinx…" Cho muttered.

"To venture forth you must answer, three questions that will let you pass me. Answer wrong, I attack, answer right, I move aside." The sphinx said.

"May we hear the riddle?" Harry asked.

"Of course. _A bird that burns to die and ash is from which it lives, what a person is called who always gives, what a person calls fibs._" The sphinx answered.

"This one's fairly easy…we just need to place the right word…" Akira said.

"The first question…the answer…it's phoenix!" Hermione said.

The sphinx grinned.

"The second one…it's generous!" said Ron.

The sphinx grinned again.

"And the last one is lies!" Cho said.

The sphinx grinned broadly. She stepped aside and let them pass. Together the five of them reached the stone podium where the Silver Staff of Ire glowed. The five of them reached out and picked up the staff. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw groups soon enough just to see Harry, Ron, Cho, Akira, and Hermione disappear. Both pairs quickly ran out of the course, dodging every possible thing. They reached Dumbledore and gasping for breath, the ten of them tried to speak, but could not.

"They've gone. Disappeared." Melly said, straining to keep herself calm.

"It is time." Dumbledore said looking at Melly through his half-moon spectacles.

Melly understood his gaze.

"N-no! Cho c-can't-she can't…!" Melly choked through tears.

"What's going on?" The nine others asked.

"Cho Chang is going to die tonight." Melly replied, tears streaming down her face.


	23. The Gift of Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

**Chapter Twenty three: The Gift of Love**

The five of them reappeared in a sealed off area on the grounds, very near the Forbidden Forest.

"Voldemort…" Harry whispered.

"Huh?" asked Akira.

"Last year, during the Third Task, the Triwizard Cup was a Portkey. This staff was one too. Voldemort had a follower of his enchant the cup. The same man, or someone else must've done it." Harry replied.

"Oh. I see…" Akira said, slightly saddened.

"Bring them here." Said a cold voice.

Death Eaters appeared from the forest and took hold of Cho and Harry.

"Kill the girl. She will lead Potter to being my downfall. She is the key." The voice said.

The Death Eater in front of Cho turned around and raised his wand.

Akira was weeping and soon she was wailing in sadness.

"Keep her quiet. If we're not quiet, then we'll be found." A Death Eater said.

"Do anything to keep them silent." The voice said.

"Yes Lord Voldemort." Replied the Death Eater.

"Voldemort? Well, be warned Lord, for your end will come. You will meet your downfall tonight. The powers of good and evil shall be judged this night." Akira hissed at him.

Out from the wood, Voldemort strode forward. His piercing blood red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. He walked up to Akira and pulled the front of her cloak towards him.

"You are foolish. Do not challenge me. You will be dead before such a thing can happen." He said quietly, in an icy tone that froze your blood.

Akira spit in his face. "I am not foolish. You will be the one dying. Mark my words."

"You dare threaten me?!" Voldemort screamed.

He took out his wand and pointed it at Akira.

"I do not fear you." She said.

"I sense great powers about you. Dark powers. You will be useful later on…" Voldemort muttered, lowering his wand.

"What of these four?" a Death Eater asked.

"Take them away to the cell along with this one." Voldemort replied, nudging Akira forward.

The Death Eater nodded and took the five of them away. He led them to a large clearing that was cluttered with tree stumps. The Death Eater took out his wand and tapped the air twice. A building appeared. He opened the door and led the five of them inside a small room.

"You will stay here." The Death Eater said.

"That voice…it sounds familiar…Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione said suddenly.

"Seeing that you know who I am, I must alert the Master." Lucius said.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Cho shouted, pulling out her wand.

The others did as well.

"You're quite stupid to not disarm us." Akira stated lamely.

Lucius took out his wand as well.

"Five against one, Lucius…" Ron said teasingly.

All six cast a spell, causing the stone wall to collapse and all of them ended up in the hallway crumpled on the floor. They got up and Lucius raised his wand at Cho.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" He roared.

The blinding jet of green light hit Cho's locket and the spell bounced off the walls.

"DUCK!" Cho screamed.

Lucius lunged forward, towards Cho, his left hand outstretched. The spell hit him and his left hand clasped Cho's locket, pulling it off.

"Let's go!" Cho hissed, not realizing that her locket came off.

"That was very lucky." Hermione, Ron, and Harry said.

Akira pulled Cho's locket out of Lucius's hand and pocketed it. She joined the other four who were running out to the clearing that was littered with tree stumps.

Voldemort stood there, his face contorted with fury. His red eyes narrowed and he told his Death Eaters to return to their watch posts.

"Bring me my wand, Wormtail." Voldemort said.

A short, plump man balding ran forward and brandished a long, thin piece of wood at him. Voldemort took it and held it at his side.


	24. The Gift of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty four: The Gift of Life**

"So…you've made it this far…don't worry Potter, this time you are sure to join your parents." Voldemort said in an icy tone.

"My Lord, the girl…" A Death Eater said.

"Thank you, Goyle…Miss Chang…a great line of wizards and witches in your family…pity…they couldn't join me…we'd be much more powerful…of course, you too, all of you will need to die…and you will all be together." Voldemort said smirking.

"We will never join the Dark Side!" Cho shouted.

"Don't be so sure…" Voldemort replied.

"Don't be so-What are you playing at?!" Ron exclaimed.

"What am I playing at? Dear boy…Weasley, isn't it? Well…you're lucky that you'll be one of the last to die…Potter and Chang go first. The Mudblood goes next. Then Chang's sister…and finally you, Weasley." Voldemort said icily.

"My Lord…Malfoy is dead. The children killed him." Wormtail said.

"You lost me a faithful follower!" Voldemort shrieked at them.

Meanwhile at the school…

"Where could they have gone?" McGonagall asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid, Minerva, that Lord Voldemort has taken them. It is time for their true powers to awaken. The Powers of Phoenix…" Dumbledore answered quietly.

"Oh no! This is terrible! Five students from Gryffindor house will be lost tonight!" McGonagall cried, turning away from Dumbledore, weeping. "I must alert the staff and the other students…"

"We shouldn't have to worry them yet…" Dumbledore said.

A great shaggy black dog was pawing nervously at Dumbledore's robes. He was whimpering as well.

"I know you're worried…I'll do my best to get your godson back." Dumbledore told the dog reassuringly. "Find Lupin…tell him to contact Miss Figg, Mr. Fletcher, the old crowd…"

The dog nodded in understanding and trotted off.

Back in the forest…

"Tie these three up!" Voldemort barked.

"Let go of me!" Akira screamed.

She kicked the Death Eater hard in the knees and he immediately released her. She ran as fast as she could to the trees and hid in some bushes.

"Let them go!" Cho pleaded.

"I do not feel any remorse for them. Especially when it's a silly girl asking. In fact, you remind me of Lily Potter…foolish girl she was. But that's what she gets for being a Mudblood." Voldemort said, laughing heartily.

Harry made a move towards him, but seized Cho and threw her on the ground again, only ten feet away.

"Watch it Potter…or else your dear girlfriend will have to pay the consequences for you." Voldemort said warningly.

"Cho! Are you alright?" Harry asked, running to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Cho replied, getting up.

She ran over to Ron and Hermione and untied them.

"Run." She hissed in their ears.

Both nodded and hid where Akira's hand was motioning them to come over.

Cho had gone into another trance and was chanting the shielding spell. She cast it on herself, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Akira.

"We are ready to fight." Cho whispered.

"Good." Voldemort replied.

"You cannot harm us while we are shielded." Cho said as Voldemort was about to raise his wand.

Instead, he took out his magic sword and then charged at Harry. Cho stepped between them, her shield taking damage. Voldemort continued attacking Cho until her shield vanished. Harry stood in front of Cho and protected her. Soon his shield vanished and they stood ten feet away from Voldemort and two feet away from each other.

"Like I said before, the shielding your mother left on you, I couldn't touch you. All of you will die. You won't even feel a thing. Trust me." Voldemort said raising his wand at Harry.

"We could never trust you!" Akira screamed, coming out from the bushes.

"You will learn.It is time that you have met your match, Harry Potter! _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled into the frozen silence.

"NO!!!" Cho screamed.

It was just how both of them had seen it in that vision. Cho leapt forward in front of Harry, the blinding flash of green light hit her, and she fell to the ground, dead. Cold and lifeless.

"CHO!!!" Akira screamed! "YOU WILL PAY!!! YOU'VE KILLED MY SISTER!!!"

Akira suddenly was engulfed in a dark sphere of light. She emerged from it wearing a torn tank top and skirt. She held a silver staff that was topped with a crescent moon shape. It held a white gem.

"Kashya. At last. The sorceress of revenge. So this girl has inherited your spirit and powers?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes." Answered Akira. "You shall be vanquished, dark lord."

Bright lights shone from Cho's dead body and went straight to Harry's heart.

"No! The power of pure good!" Voldemort shrieked in horror.

"Harry…Harry…" said a golden figure that looked like Cho.

"Cho?" Harry asked.

"I am her soul. In order to defeat him, you must find Cho in your heart. She will guide you. Believe in Dumbledore and Gryffindor. Fawkes will come." Answered Cho's soul.

Harry nodded, his throat too stuck too speak. He closed his eyes and thought about Cho. His mind was thinking of nothing but Cho. Then he felt himself strike a point. He saw Cho looking at him.

"Look for him. Look for Dumbledore. Look for Godric. You will not lose your way." She told him.

Harry looked for Dumbledore and found him. He found Godric. He noticed how much he looked like him. Then he called to Dumbledore.

"Fawkes is coming." Dumbledore said, putting the bird on his arm and opening the window, letting Fawkes fly out of it.

"Believe in my power Harry and you will not fail." Said Godric.

Then Harry opened his eyes. Cho's soul had gone. He could hear the phoenix song and he heard Fawkes. The bird flew onto Harry's shoulder and dropped Gryffindor's sword into his hand.

The sword glowed a blinding white. Harry knew what to do. He ran up to Voldemort, raised the sword, and brought it down on the evil lord. He yelled in agony and disappeared into a spirit. He tried to fly away but Akira who was still being possessed by Kashya grabbed him.

"Not so fast." She said, smirking.

She froze him with a touch of her staff.

"Destroy him, Harry." She said.

"How?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Touch him." Akira answered.

Dumbledore, Sirius, Mrs. Figg, Remus Lupin, Fletcher, and a few people Harry didn't know apparratated out of thin air.

"Harry, what's happened?" Lupin asked, eyeing Hermione, Ron, Akira, and the body of Cho.

"What's happened to that girl?" Sirius asked.

"She's dead…" Harry choked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I know you were very close to her, Harry, but it had to happen. She is in a better place now." Dumbledore said in a fatherly manner, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Kashya? Is that you?" Mrs. Figg asked suddenly.

"Arabella?" Akira asked, looking surprised.

"Yes. It's me, Arabella. You've taken possession of this girl. Why?" Arabella asked.

"Her anger and strong wishing for revenge drew me to her. I was with her all along. She didn't know it though." Kashya replied.

"Leave her for now. Let the girl become herself again." Arabella said with urgency.

"As you wish…" Kashya replied.

A flash of white light and Akira stumbled out of it.

"What happened?" Akira asked.

"Long story." Remus replied.

"Voldemort. It's too bad that it had to end this way for you. But even though you are frozen, I must return you to your original state. I can do nothing about this now." Dumbledore said, raising his wand and muttering a spell.

Dumbledore touched the frozen spirit of Voldemort with his wand. It shattered into pieces. He was gone. Harry ran over to Cho's body and placed her face next to his.

"Cho! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" Harry cried, tears streaming from his brilliant green eyes.

His tears were falling onto Cho's face. Fawkes was leaning over Cho's body and was crying as well. His pearly white tears landed on Cho's body. Harry continued to cry. And a final tear from Harry's eyes dropped onto Cho's face. A golden light shot into Cho's body, making Harry let go of her. Everyone watched in awe as the gold light got brighter. The gold light was blinding. The light faded and then dissipated. Cho opened her eyes and took a deep gasping breath.

"Cho!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry…" Cho whispered.

"You're alive! I don't believe it!" Harry said, hugging Cho tightly.

"It's a miracle!" Exclaimed the others.

"Is it real?" Cho asked Harry, touching his face.

"I don't know. It might be a dream." Harry replied, standing up and pulling Cho up too, drawing her closer to him.

"Well if it's a dream, I don't ever want to wake up." Cho said, gazing into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

"There's only one way to find out." Harry said, grinning.

He placed his arm around her waist, pulled her closer, and engaged her into a truly passionate kiss. They stayed that way for a while, both closing their eyes as they kissed again. They opened their eyes and gazed at each other in adoration.

"I love you." Cho whispered.

"I love you too…nothing will stand between us." Harry replied.

"I think now is a good time to return to the castle." Dumbledore said suggestively.

"Yes. Let's go home." Harry and Cho agreed, nodding.

They took each other's hand and looked at each other grinning. Fawkes flew onto Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Fawkes, take these five to the castle." Dumbledore said.

Fawkes spread its wings and hovered in mid air waiting for Harry to grasp its leg. He grabbed it and held onto Cho's hand tightly. Akira held Cho's other hand, Ron held Akira's other hand, and Hermione held Ron's other hand. The bird took flight and they were soaring high above the ground. They reached the grounds in minutes.

When they landed, Dumbledore and the others were already waiting for them. Harry let go of Fawkes's leg and held onto Cho tightly.


	25. Going Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter", it is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 11-12 years old and between the years 2001-2003, so the actual "Order of the Phoenix" had not been released yet. Errors in spelling and grammar have been purposely left in to preserve originality and my skill as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty five: Going Home**

"What you did tonight has saved us all. All five of you shall receive awards. In a few days, as you know, is the end of the year feast. Which means it is time for us all to go home." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, Cho? You both alright?" Sirius asked.

"We're fine." They answered together.

"Akira, Ron, Hermione, how about you?" Sirius continued.

"We're fine also." The three of them said quietly.

"It's late. I suggest you all go to bed. The rest of the school has been sent to their dormitories. The Gryffindors are anxiously waiting your safe return." Remus said.

"Lupin! The moon! It's full! Children, run!" cried Arabella.

"You need not worry, Arabella. The full moon isn't tonight. It's tomorrow." Remus said, chuckling.

Arabella breathed a sigh of relief.

"I feel like an idiot…" Arabella said, sighing.

"You're not one, Arabella. Just misinformed." Remus said, lightly patting her on the shoulder.

"You five just go on to your dormitory." Dumbledore said.

The five of them nodded and they walked up the sloping lawn to the great oak doors and opened them. Lightly stepping up the stairs, they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Carrot Cake._" Hermione whispered.

The portrait swung forward. A quiet chatter met their ears but was silenced the second they saw the portrait hole open. Slowly, Ron and Hermione entered. Then Akira.

"Are they-?" Lee asked, lost for words.

And hesitantly, Harry stepped forward and into the common room. The rest of the Gryffindors were about to turn their heads in sorrow, thinking Cho did die. But stopped when they saw Harry hold out his hand to another hand. A female hand. She put her foot onto the rug on the floor and completely stepped inside. The Gryffindors watched in awe. They couldn't believe that Cho was alive.

"Is You-Know-Who gone?" asked Seamus.

"For the moment." Ron answered.

"But Cho was supposed to die. The Order of Phoenix isn't complete!" Dean said.

"She did die." Akira said very quietly.

"What's that?" Dean asked, not hearing what Akira had said.

"I said, She did die." Akira repeated.

"Then why is she alive? Or is she a ghost?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I did die, but I came back to life. Tears of the phoenix and tears of the one that loves me and cares for me the most, brought me back." Cho said.

"Oh." Said Dean and the other Gryffindors who happened to be wondering the same thing.

"We're really tired. We'd like to go to bed." Harry said.

The Gryffindors nodded in understanding and cleared a path to the staircase that led to the dormitories. They walked through the open path and went up the stairs. The five of them going their separate ways and saying their goodnights, they went and changed into pajamas and got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning wasn't the normal mornings that Cho was used to. She was used to hearing happy chatter downstairs and quiet mumbling from the bathroom in the dormitory. This morning however, was a very quiet morning. No happy chatter downstairs or mumbling of the girls in the bathroom as they got ready for class. Just silence. Cho had awoken wondering what had happened the previous night. The memories came flooding back in an instant. Such a painful sight for her eyes. Tears started gathering at the corners of her brown eyes. She quickly wiped them away and got dressed and went downstairs into the common room where Harry was quietly sitting at the foot of the stairs.

"Hi Harry…" Cho whispered.

"Hi…" Harry replied.

"To breakfast then?" Hermione suggested, coming down the stairs, clinging to Ron's arm.

"That sounds great." Harry and Cho agreed.

Akira came down the stairs loudly and cheerfully bid them 'good morning'. Together they went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The usual chatter was going around. All of them, except the Gryffindor table talking about how they thought Cho had died. Once they saw Cho walk into the room holding onto Harry's hand, the chatter ceased immediately. Cho's Ravenclaw friends ran over to her and nearly knocked her down.

"Cho! We thought you left us forever! We're so sorry that we've been avoiding you! It's just all that's been going on…you getting moved back a year and being resorted…" One of her friends cried.

"It's alright…I understand…But, if you don't want to be my friends anymore, that's alright. I have new friends. The Gryffindors are really nice, you know." Cho said softly.

"We may not be here for you all the time, but we'll be here if you need us. If you need anything, call on any of us. And we'll be there." They replied.

"Thanks…" Cho said.

"Akira, you take care of your sister. And you too, Harry! You've got yourself a very special girl there. Oh and my name's Anna." She said, extending her hand.

"I will." Akira replied.

"And I will too." Harry said.

"Good," Said Anna. "I wish to propose a toast!"

They grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and raised them.

"To everlasting friendship! And unbreakable bonds!" said Anna.

"For hope!" said Akira.

"To love!" said Ron.

"To peace!" Hermione added.

"To Dumbledore and those I love!" Harry said.

"And to the belief that light will always shine even when you're in the dark!" Cho cried.

They touched goblets and gulped down some of the juice.

"Well, we'd best get going back to our table…" Anna said, nudging the rest of Cho's friends towards the Ravenclaw table.

Anna and her friends went and sat down at their table just as Harry and his friends sat down.

The five of them quickly ate breakfast and lounged on the grounds for the rest of the day.

The next two days flew by in a flash. And soon it was the end of the year feast. Time to go home. Harry didn't want to leave Hogwarts. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. That very evening, they received their test results on their OWLs.

"Yes! I have all OWLs subjects next year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good for you…" Ron said.

"How many did you get?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron.

"I got nine. Snape didn't think I'm actually capable of taking his OWLs class…" Ron replied.

"I got twelve." Hermione said.

"I got thirteen…" Cho said.

"I'm jealous! But you already knew what was coming this year!" Hermione stated.

"True…Harry, how many OWLs did you get?" Cho said changing the subject.

"Same as you. Thanks for the help." Harry responded, hugging her around the middle.

"Hey!" Cho said in surprise. "Oh…you're welcome…"

"Good job Harry!" Hermione commented.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her glass and tapped her spoon against it.

"Your attention, please." She said.

She sat down as Dumbledore stood up.

"This year has been an interesting one…great things have happened…and some, not so great…" Dumbledore said quietly.

The room had fallen into complete silence.

"However, the Order of Phoenix has been successfully performed, and Miss Chang is still alive. A remarkable story it is. The wonders that the powers of love can bring you…It is time to announce the winners of our tournament…Gryffindor pair wins…House points, Gryffindor wins as well…And Gryffindor takes the Quidditch Cup…My, my, the Gryffindors have been working hard this year…Three honors…Professor McGonagall must be proud…" Dumbledore continued.

Professor McGonagall beamed and smiled at her fellow Gryffindors. Harry grinned back. McGonagall stood up once again and started applauding. Hagrid joined in, as well as the rest of the staff, soon followed by the Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs, and some of the Gryffindors, along with, surprisingly, a few Slytherins. Including a sour-faced Malfoy. The end of the year couldn't be any more perfect.

Cho, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Akira soon found themselves loading their school trunks onto the train and assisting one another put away their owls. They found a compartment and chatted about many things. Someone knocked on their compartment door.

"Come in." Cho said.

The door slid open and Malfoy stood in the doorway.

"Hello Chang, Potter, Weasley, Granger, and uh…Chang…" He said brightly.

"You're acting very……odd…" Akira noted. "You usually aren't this nice…"

Malfoy strode over to Cho.

"You should have died! It is impossible that you have lived. Perhaps, I shall finish Voldemort's work…" He said in her ear.

Cho shoved him backwards and quickly drew out her wand.

"Easy now, Chang, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself…" Malfoy said, tutting.

"_Nophonos!_" Cho said.

Malfoy tried to speak but not sound came out.

"What'd you do to him?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I just took away his voice…cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" Cho answered tauntingly.

Malfoy responded by taking out his wand and send a shower of sparks into Cho's face.

"_Protega!_" Cho said as the sparks flew.

The white glowing shield reappeared around Cho. The white light ruffled Cho's raven black hair. The light encircled her head like a halo, she appeared heavenly. The compartment was filled with the light and the whole car shone with light. The sparks dissipated into tiny cinders and Malfoy had regained his voice and cursed at Cho and ran from the compartment. The light went away quickly and Cho collapsed into the seat in the compartment. She looked outside the window.

"We're almost there…Hermione and I are going to go to another compartment to change. We'll be right back…" Cho said grinning.

She opened her trunk and rifled about the contents until she pulled out some Muggle clothes. She opened the now closed compartment door. Hermione followed, her arms full with Muggle clothes.

"Come, Akira. We're not going to leave you here to change in the presence of young men…" Cho said, motioning her confused sister over.

Akira ran over to her sisters side and disappeared as she shut the compartment door.

Harry and Ron changed out of their robes and put on their Muggle clothes. A few minutes later the girls came back in their Muggle clothes.

"We have returned!" Akira announced.

"Yeah…we noticed…" Ron said.

He took out his Wizard Chess set and played Akira.

"I won!!! Fifth time in a row!!!" Akira shouted.

The rest of their time together on the train was spent wisely. When the plump witch with the lunch trolley and sweets arrived at their door, all of them bought five of each kind. They ate their treats happily and soon the train started to slow down as it pulled into Platform 9 ¾.

"I don't want to go back home." Ron complained.

"Oh we have the whole summer to see each other!" Hermione snapped at him, playfully hitting him on the back of the head.

Harry and Cho were totally oblivious to the fact of what was going on. They were sharing a moment to themselves.

"I'm going to miss you…" Cho whispered.

"I am too…you will write me, won't you?" Harry whispered back.

"Of course! I'll invite you over again this summer…" Cho said softly, but in great emotion.

They unloaded their things and walked through the barrier and saw their families waiting for them. The Dursleys were obviously not happy to see their nephew again. Dudley's face happened to change expressions when he saw Cho. His watery blue eyes widened and a smirk was placed upon his fat face.

"Bye Harry," Cho said sweetly. "Oh and hello Dursleys! Remember me? I picked up Harry last summer." She added.

She lightly kissed him goodbye and Dudley's face fell.

"Bye Cho." Harry said, his face starting to turn red.

"Bye then, young lady." Vernon said gruffly.

"Yes…goodbye…" said Petunia, forcing a smile.

"Hi, the name's Dudley. I'd just to say goodbye to you Miss ah…?" Dudley began.

"Chang. Cho Chang. Umm…Bye Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and goodbye Dudley." Cho said nervously.

Silently she walked over to her parents where Akira was filling them in on all the amazing things that had happened that year.

"Get in the car, boy." Vernon barked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Put your bags in the back." Petunia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said, taking his trunk and putting it in the backseat. He put Hedwig on one of the seats and buckled his seat belt as the Dursleys got into the car and started the car.

The car drove away and Harry watched Cho fade away and become further away, smaller and smaller. He could've sworn he saw her looking in his direction and wink at him from the corner of her eye.

It was to be yet another miserable summer for Harry. But it would be wonderful once he got to stay with Cho.

The End

Finished May 9, 2003 at 11:01 pm


End file.
